A dónde quiera que tú vayas
by Arkeiel
Summary: La niña rubia y extraña de una sola ceja ha quedado atrás, hoy es una mujer de 18 años, con un corazón roto y una historia por vivir y contar. ¿Podrá enfrentar el futuro incierto y comenzar de nuevo o los recuerdos la seguirán a dónde quiera que ella vaya? Entren y descúbranlo.
1. Capítulo 1 - El primer paso

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

" _Dos meses"_ , se decía a sí misma mientras veía el horizonte lejano en una carretera que parecía no terminar. El ocaso se posaba sobre el cielo, tiñendo de colores brillantes y oscureciendo a la vez el resplandor que hace apenas un par de horas poseía. Sus manos en el volante, no encontraba más conductores en el camino, uno que otro auto pasaba al lado de vez en cuando, pero nada que le inmutara; era tranquilo, silencioso y lleno de recuerdos. Un viaje solitario, pero significativo.

Pronto, la noche se hizo latente y mientras buscaba un lugar donde pasar la noche, rememoró el día en que juntó todo el valor que una persona podría llegar a tener y dar el primer paso hacia su libertad.

Era un día lluvioso, como muchos otros que Hillwood, la pequeña ciudad de los milagros, había visto. Su padre, el gran rey del imperio Pataki, vendedor y empresario excepcional, le gritaba a la televisión; mientras su madre, una ama de casa común, se encontraba tendida en el sofá, _"probablemente sin conciencia alguna de lo que hizo la noche anterior"_ , como usualmente pensaba el resto del clan. Mientras, en su habitación, veía algunas fotografías de su niñez. Helga, la niña rubia y rara de una sola ceja, la que amarraba su cabello en coletas, la del gran moño rosa que daba una apariencia dulce, cuando su semblante y mal carácter dejaban al descubierto su rechazo al mundo que la vio nacer y crecer.

Fotografías, pequeños pedazos de memoria retratados en papeles brillantes, con colores impresos que daban vuelco a las sensaciones vividas en ese tiempo. Un retrato con Olga, su hermana mayor, quien con el tiempo se convirtió en nada más que un suspiro al ingresar a un programa permanente de ayuda misionera en países del tercer mundo; un retrato con Phoebe, su amiga de la infancia quien entró prematuramente a la universidad, debido a su coeficiente y promedios excepcionales que superaban a cualquier persona en HIllwood; un retrato con Arnold, el amor de su vida, quien hacía unos 3 años, se había ido como estudiante de intercambio hacia Centroamérica, para apoyar en proyectos de desarrollo social con enfoque intercultural, siempre había sido un estúpido buen samaritano; y, finalmente, un retrato con sus padres, quienes luego de la partida de Olga, jamás volvieron a ser los mismos. Siempre negaron sus problemas, esperando no tener que hablarlos con nadie, pero con los años se hizo evidente. El gran Bob se hizo adicto a las apuestas, el dinero nunca era suficiente, quería cada vez más; mientras Miriam llevó sus problemas de alcoholismo hacia niveles extremos, al punto de encerrarse cada noche en el sótano y pasar el día inconsciente en el salón familiar.

Tras los cambios de su vida, pasó mucho tiempo con Gerald, el que en antaño fuere el mejor amigo de Arnold; pasaba días enteros con él, hablando sobre el rubio cabeza de balón que nunca regresó, cuyas cartas nunca llegaron, cuyos mensajes y llamados nunca respondió, igualmente, de Phoebe, la chica genio y de carácter dulce, que llevó su intelecto al siguiente nivel, fuera de Hillwood. Pero, al pasar los años, las alegres charlas sobre memorias, se hicieron cicatrices abiertas en el corazón de ambos, quienes no se podían apoyar más, ni mucho menos reemplazar el vacío que los dos anteriores habían dejado. Entonces, también optaron por tomar diferentes rumbos.

Y mientras veía una fotografía de ella y Gerald, apenas tomada el año pasado, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón al recordar que él se había ido también, con una beca deportiva de basketball. No podía culparlo, él también se había cansado de esperar una señal o algo que lo hiciese saber dónde estaba su mejor amigo o si la chica de sus sueños aún le quería.

Pronto, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Miriam. Se asustó; no era usual que su madre siquiera estuviera despierta a media tarde, mucho menos que levantara la voz. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y vio a Miriam en el suelo y al gran Bob gritando como histérico. Trató de ser cuidadosa con lo que diría a continuación, pero también estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí misma, el miedo era fuerte.

~ ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué…?

Pero no pudo terminar de articular su pregunta cuando el gran Bob la observó encolerizado y empezó a correr hacia ella, haciendo que huyera y se encerrara en su habitación. Era un ataque de ira. En el último año los había tenido de forma consecutiva, cada vez que perdía una apuesta o algún negocio le salía mal por la nueva competencia del emporio de celulares. Siempre se desquitaba con su familia, si a eso se le podía llamar así.

La lluvia se hizo aún más fuerte, los truenos empezaban a mitigar el sonido de los gritos y la pelea que se llevaban en la planta baja de la casa. El día también estaba triste, la madre naturaleza también estaba furiosa, el cielo también estaba nostálgico. Entrada la noche todo se disipó, no había rastro alguno de la tormenta del día, solamente un silencio abrumador y solitario.

¿Cuántos días eran ya? De pasar viendo viejas fotografías, leyendo antiguos poemas y esperando algo que sabría que no llegaría. ¿Cuántas noches eran ya? De un silencio tan estruendoso que partía el alma de quien fuera, que presionaba las cicatrices, que pisoteaba los pedazos de corazón. ¿Cuántos años pasaron? Desde que su ya problemática infancia y posterior caprichoso enamoramiento, se habían convertido en una dolorosa adolescencia, sin amor, sin amistad, sin motivación y con un futuro incierto.

" _Futuro"_ , ¿cuántas veces esa palabra había hecho estragos en su sueño y no la había dejado dormir? Buscó en la segunda gaveta de su escritorio, ahí estaban, esperando desde hacía un par de semanas, las cartas de las universidades a las que había aplicado. Su promedio nunca fue como el de Phoebe, pero ella era brillante, eso no lo podía negar. Todas eran cartas de aceptación. Vio las cartas una a una, esos prestigiosos nombres, esa nueva vida lejos de Hillwood, lejos del lugar a donde su amado podría regresar algún día, lejos del infierno de los Pataki. Sin embargo, era otro lugar en el cual encerrarse, otro espacio vacío lleno de gente que no aportaba nada a su vida.

Entonces, bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana y la tenue luz de su lámpara de noche, por fin pudo admitir algo que había estado evitando: _"No quiero esta vida"_. A sus 16 años, su padre le había comprado un auto para poder ir a una prestigiosa escuela en la ciudad próxima a Hillwood, ella no había querido hacerlo por si Arnold alguna vez regresaba a buscarla; se armó una gran pelea entre el gran Bob y Helga, así que el auto permaneció estacionado por un año, hasta que decidió usarlo para ir a trabajar con Gertie, la abuela de Arnold, en algunas remodelaciones a su hogar. Helga lo supo en ese momento, Gertie solo quería consolarla por la partida de Arnold; aun así, no le importó. Solo quería volver a ese lugar y ver aquella casa donde los recuerdos felices y algunos locos afloraban. El auto, ese que tantos problemas había causado en el pasado, hoy sería una puerta de escape hacia un futuro mejor. Era tiempo de volver a empezar, dejar atrás su triste existencia y su obsesivo comportamiento hacia alguien que se fue sin mirar atrás.

Esa noche empacó algo de ropa, zapatos y sacó todo el dinero que tenía guardado en una caja de zapatos rosa debajo de su cama, "era el dinero para ir a buscarte, amor mío", se dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Ahora todo era distinto, era hora de un nuevo comienzo. Bajó por las escaleras y salió por la puerta sigilosamente, no sin antes dejar una pequeña nota en la mesa de la cocina: _"Para Bob y Miriam"_. Eran unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento por los años vividos y por el auto que ahora la llevaría a un lugar lejano, explicándoles que era hora de avanzar y encontrarse así misma lejos de todo aquello que le lastimaba, que no había razón para preocuparse, ella llamaría y escribiría todo el tiempo; simplemente era algo que debía hacer. Hillwood fue su hogar, pero luego se convirtió en su prisión. Era tiempo de ser libre.

Ahora, dos meses más tarde, en una sucia habitación de un motel barato al lado de la carretera, en otra noche donde la luz de luna se colaba tímidamente por la ventana, no podía más que agradecer su decisión. Puede que esa no fuera la vida fabulosa que soñaba a sus 9 años, pero por otro lado, ella ya no era la misma Helga G. Pataki.

No podía conciliar el sueño, así que encendió una vieja radio que había en la habitación, las estaciones estaban en plena estática, parecía no haber un alma que se encargara de la música en tiempos de insomnio. "Probablemente soy la única que no duerme", se decía mientras buscaba una estación, la que fuera, que estuviera disponible para escuchar. Al fin, logró encontrar una y, para su humor nostálgico, una que le recordaba cientos de momentos vividos con cierto niño cabeza de balón y con ello, sus sueños de algún día volverlo a ver. La canción era "Wherever you will go".

Y al final, rendida ante un día sin rumbo fijo, cerró sus ojos en espera de que el mañana trajera consigo algo mejor.

 **Nota de Autora: Y este fue el primer capítulo de este fic. ¿Qué les pareció? Este es el segundo fic que escribo en mi vida y el primero que no sea one shoot, así que espero poder continuarlo y terminarlo apropiadamente. ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!**


	2. Capítulo 2 - De amistades y caminos

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

La mañana había llegado, despertó sin muchos ánimos, la radio aún estaba encendida y tocaba una vieja canción de Dino Spumoni. _"Este tipo…"_ , pensó para sí, recordando aquella navidad de antaño en que lo que más quería en la vida eran un par de botas Nancy Spumoni, la propaganda era perfecta, toda niña en la ciudad las quería y hasta el propio Dino Spumoni no podría negar su genialidad. De pronto, el tan hermoso recuerdo se tornó gris al rememorar algo un poco más trágico: _"Arnold"_.

La navidad solía ser solo una época de regalos y vanidades de las cuales sacar provecho, pero ese pensamiento cambió; Helga quería darle un regalo especial a Arnold, algo que pudiera hacerle ver lo importante que era para ella y los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón. Buscó por horas, días, de tienda en tienda, el mejor obsequio para un niño de 9 años; pero aun cuando creyó encontrar uno perfecto, no era más que una banalidad (como bien Gerald lo puntualizó en su momento). De pronto, Helga lo supo, lo que Arnold quería esa navidad, no era un regalo para sí mismo, sino algo que hiciera feliz a un buen amigo. Su corazón era puro, no era un niño común al que un juguete haría feliz, era una persona con un corazón de oro, que solo deseaba la felicidad para alguien más.

Todo lo que necesitaba eran unas botas Nancy Spumoni, para poder darle a Arnold la esperanza que buscaba, el milagro que quería lograr para su querido amigo, lo que él quería más que todo en este mundo era justamente lo que Helga tenía. Ese día tomó una importante pero dura decisión, dejar probablemente el objeto más valioso que poseía en esa vida de niña solitaria con una familia disfuncional y darlo a un completo desconocido para que Arnold fuera feliz.

Era una noche fría de invierno y una pequeña niña había logrado un milagro en una vieja casa de huéspedes; y mientras ella sonreía y deseaba lo mejor desde fuera de ese hogar, con sus pies descalzos en la nieve y orgullosos por haber contribuido a la felicidad ajena, Arnold ignoraba que aquella niña que hacía que su vida fuera complicada, era la misma que había dejado atrás todo deje de crueldad para demostrar que su amor por él y por su corazón eran más grandes que cualquier cosa material que pudieran darle.

En retrospectiva, ese había sido el primer paso en su camino, yendo hacia donde sea que Arnold fuere, tomando cada oportunidad para hacerlo feliz, acercarse a él, sin que él lo supiera. Ya había hecho un par de cosas antes, cosas simples, como buscar su gorra perdida por horas en la basura o dejarlo ganar un concurso de ortografía; pero esto fue diferente, este fue el _"primer gran paso"_ , lo más importante que alguna vez hubiese hecho por alguien. Entonces comprendió que sus sentimientos no eran algo superficial o caprichoso, realmente sentía amor desinteresado por alguien que quizá ni notaba su presencia. Lo que no comprendería hasta años después, es que siempre había una persona que quería más que la otra y esa persona, por desgracia, era ella.

Y tras ese pequeño suspiro de memorias, decidió levantarse de la cama y salir del motel para adentrarse de nuevo a la carretera. Hoy se sentía de ánimo para ver el gran cañón, le tomaría un par de horas llegar, pero, ¿qué es el tiempo cuando no tienes a dónde ir? Se encontraba en el auto y justo cuando estaba a punto de arrancarlo, sonó su celular. Se inquietó un poco al ver que se trataba de un número desconocido y muy en el fondo de su alma, por apenas unos segundos, se permitió albergar la esperanza de que fuese _aquel que se había ido_. Muy nerviosa, pero con un granito de fe, contestó.

~ ¿H… Hola? ¿Quién habla?

~ ¿Helga? ¡¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que hace dos meses que dejaste Hillwood y yo no sabía nada al respecto?!

Reconoció la voz de inmediato, era inconfundible después de casi tres años de amistad, ¿quién diría que esos dos alguna vez podrían llegar a ser amigos? Sabía que él estaba molesto, pero después de que sus ambiciones se lo llevaran hace 8 meses, procuraba no escribirle muy a menudo. No quería otra persona a la cual extrañar, además de que no quería arrastrarlo a su nostalgia, él nunca le hizo nada malo.

~ No me molestes _Geraldo_ , apenas son las 7 de la mañana y en serio necesito un café. Además, no dormí bien.

~ ¡Es solo que no me lo puedo creer! ¿De verdad no piensas volver?

~ Tomé una decisión y es final. – Procuró que su voz no se escuchara tan insegura o quebrantada como la sentía, debía ser firme y lo suficientemente creíble para los demás, así tal vez ella también podría creer que no volvería a desfallecer por un simple recuerdo. Era tiempo de avanzar.

~ ¿Qué hay de tu futuro? ¿De tus planes? Planeabas ir a alguna universidad de prestigio, luego conseguir un trabajo que te permitiera buscar a Arnold y…

~ ¡Gerald! – lo interrumpió, recordar sus _"planes"_ era demasiado doloroso para una noche insomnio y una madrugada de recuerdos-, eso se acabó. No puedo vivir mi vida soñando despierta, esperando a alguien a quien no le importó darme la espalda. ¿Cuántas cartas escribimos? Tú y yo, ¿cuántas llamadas y mensajes que nadie contestó? Al menos tú sabes dónde está Phoebe, ustedes dos arreglaron lo que debían arreglar en su momento. Pero, Gerald… Esto ya no funciona para mí.

De pronto la llamada se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, sabía que sus palabras habían abierto una herida al mencionar a la que en antaño fuere su mejor amiga y la _querida_ de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea. Así que intentó mitigar un poco el dolor, agregando algo que a ambos les había dado mucho confort por casi 3 años.

~ Ellos continuaron con su vida y nosotros también. – No era para nada común un tono "dulce" o "comprensivo" en Helga G. Pataki, la chica más ruda de todo Hillwood, luego de Paty Smith, pero reunió los pocos sentimientos positivos que le quedaban y continuó.- Tú y yo lo decidimos, ¿recuerdas? Esta vez haríamos algo por nosotros mismos, sin estar pendientes de la felicidad de los dos que nos dejaron, porque no nos habían necesitado para tomar esa decisión. También merecemos ser felices. ¿O no lo crees así?

~ Seguí porque no podía seguir esperando. – Dijo él con un deje nostálgico.

~ Entonces no me pidas que yo lo haga. – Dijo ella culminando de una vez por todas, con aquello que la atormentó día y noche por tanto tiempo.

~ Está bien Helga, lo que tú digas. Solo no perdamos el contacto de nuevo, guarda mi número, no fue bueno enterarme de algo tan importante por boca de alguien más.

~ No te pongas todo meloso amigo, es patético. – Dijo la antigua Helga con su mejor expresión de chica ruda, para luego sonreír para sí misma y terminar la llamada con un tono más suave. – Adiós.

~ Adiós.

Y con ello, Helga retornó a la carretera, no sin antes asegurarse de que su reproductor le llenara su camino de música, el alimento perfecto para los viajes largos, o en su caso, uno interminable.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de ahí, un chico de abundante cabello y un extravagante peinado, sentado en la cama de su habitación, aún con su uniforme de la práctica basketball, escuchaba un repiqueo en el teléfono que sostenía cerca de su rostro, dando a entender que la llamada había terminado.

 _Helga Pataki_ , si a sus 9 años le hubieran dicho que la chica ruda, poco atractiva y grosera de una sola ceja que había visto toda su vida, terminaría por ser la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el mundo, quizá le hubiera tirado un balón a la cara (cuando menos). Pero así era, hoy, Gerald a sus 18 años de edad y un futuro por delante, lejos de la ciudad que lo vio nacer, crecer y pasar sus mejores y peores momentos, podía afirmar con toda seguridad que ahora tenía una mejor amiga, por poco una hermana, en esa chica con la que siempre tuvo diferencias casi irreconciliables. Y todo había comenzado hace casi 3 años.

Toda su adolescencia, Arnold y Helga fueron la pareja más estúpidamente enamorada y comentada de todo Hillwood, Arnold siempre tenía una sonrisa de lo más tonta cuando la veía (y de lo más feliz), mientras ella (a pesar de sus inseguridades con respecto a ser el centro de atención), lo veía con devoción, pasión y un amor casi ciego. Era terrible verlos e imposible no hacerlo; o iban de la mano por los pasillos del instituto y la ciudad o pasaban discutiendo por cosas de lo más absurdas, como si Lila estaba o no cerca (como a 25 metros de distancia o a 10 manzanas) o como cuando Helga era sarcástica, no muy positiva acerca del mundo y Arnold pretendía ser su conciencia. En fin, una pesadilla para el mejor amigo que se convertía instantáneamente en la tercera rueda de un transporte para dos personas.

Claro está, Phoebe y él tuvieron su pequeña, pero significativa, historia de amor. Todo empezó a sus 12 años, cuando no pudo aguantar más el solo verla y sonreírle o de vez en cuando tomar su mano y decidió ir por el _"gran paso"_ y pedirle que fuera su novia. Desde entonces pasaban sus tardes juntos, sea en la sala de alguna de sus casas o paseando por la ciudad. Phoebe a veces era su polo opuesto, reservada, callada y muy buena en la escuela; sin embargo, también era su perfecto complemento, era una amiga, una novia comprensiva y cuidadosa, era valiente y llena de coraje y determinación. Sin duda una mujer excepcional.

Su amor duró poco, pues a los 14 años, Phoebe fue becada para una universidad de reconocida reputación en el país. Por un año y unos pocos meses todo estuvo bien, una relación a distancia era dolorosa, pero no el fin del mundo, las conversaciones aún tenían el amor que compartían; después ella fue transferida nuevamente como estudiante de intercambio a Japón, por su _"increíble inteligencia y destacados logros académicos"_ , como dijeron en la nota que le entregaron; entonces, todo terminó. No pudieron continuar con esa _fantasía_ , como lo llamó Phoebe en su momento y, con ello, destrozando el corazón del chico.

Para culminar con ese momento de devastación, su mejor amigo se había ido al año después de Phoebe, como estudiante de intercambio en un programa de activismo social con enfoque intercultural; sabía lo mucho que a Arnold le interesaba la historia y aprender sobre nuevas culturas con una cosmovisión propia y extraordinaria, si algo había heredado de sus padres era esa tendencia a descubrir y experimentar, eso, sumado a su conciencia de _"ayuda a los demás antes que a ti mismo"_. Se suponía que solo se iría tres meses y volvería a Hillwood para continuar con la secundaria, sin embargo, luego de cinco meses, nadie tuvo respuesta alguna de él ni noticia que pudiera asegurar dónde estaba.

Recordaba a la perfección esos tres meses, veía a Helga depositar una carta cada día en el buzón frente al instituto y una o dos cartas los sábados y domingos. La veía llamar por teléfono en los descansos y detenerse a ver la foto de Arnold en su casillero mientras sacaba sus libros entre cursos. Con el paso de las semanas ella perdió su entusiasmo y luego de 3 meses sin respuesta alguna a sus cartas o llamadas (o las de Gerald) y después de que Arnold no regresara y el programa solamente dijera que _"él fue un chico excepcional en su trabajo y seguramente seguirá siéndolo; tiene un futuro brillante como investigador o explorador"_ y no dieran información alguna sobre su regreso o sobre sus estudios (puesto que se había firmado una nota que liberaba de compromisos al programa, luego de 3 meses de pasantía de los estudiantes, igualmente, Arnold había firmado su salida y retorno al país, así que a dónde hubiere ido, había sido obviamente su decisión); Helga simplemente volvió a ser la chica retraída que no le dirigía la palabra a nadie. Ya ni siquiera tenía a su amiga Phoebe.

Quizá fue eso lo que los unió, quizá simplemente la _soledad del momento_ o la _falta de las personas amadas_. De cualquier forma, todo sucedió en uno de los tantos períodos de descanso que compartían entre clases. Recordaba a la perfección cada palabra de esa conversación, como si hubiera pasado hace apenas un día.

~ Hola Helga. – Dijo sentándose frente a ella en una de las mesas ubicadas en el área verde de los alrededores. La verdad había pensado toda la mañana si hablarle o no, de hecho, hacía semanas que lo pensaba, pero por fin ese día había reunido el valor para hacerlo. Después de todo, ahora tenían algo realmente en común. No tenían a nadie más con quien quisieran hablar y aunque nunca habían querido tampoco hablar entre ellos, ¿quién más entendería por lo que estaban pasando? Ambos perdieron a dos personas importantes.

~ ¿Qué quieres _Geraldo_? – Dijo ella con un tono obviamente irritado y un semblante cansado.

Tragó saliva un momento y se dispuso a continuar. ~ Vengo en son de Paz Helga, solo pensé que te gustaría compañía.

~ ¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero tener algo que ver contigo niño fresa?! – Respondió aún más irritada.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero hizo un último intento. ~ Yo también los extraño Helga… - No pudo ocultar más sus intenciones y solo decidió soltarlo, tal cual y esperó por una respuesta o un golpe que por unos minutos no llegó, hasta que ella recuperó la compostura.

~ ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacer los refrescos Yahoo tan pequeños? ¡Es ridículo! Es como si no les fuera suficiente ser una compañía multimillonaria y casi un monopolio en cuando a refrescos en toda la mugre ciudad. ¡¿Es que además tienen que ser unos malditos avaros?!

Gerald no pudo disimular una sonrisa, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, pero era reconfortante ver algo de normalidad en el ambiente, a la antigua y ruda Helga G. Pataki, una chica más del instituto y no la Helga Pataki que se pasaba la vida extrañando al _"cabeza de balón"_ que solía torturar en la primaria.

~ ¡¿Qué me ves?! – Dijo casi encolerizada.

~ N… Nada, solo creo que la compañía Yahoo trabaja bajo la calidad y estándar de los demás refrescos.

~ ¡¿Bajo el estándar?! ¡¿Acaso has visto esos refrescos?! ¡Es un robo! Una botella con apenas ¾ del contenido que promete. – Bufó exasperada. – Vaya idiota…

~ Tú ganas Helga. Es un robo, la compañía Yahoo no duerme pensando en formas de hacer tu vida miserable y robarte el par de dólares que gastas cada día para acompañar tu almuerzo.

Helga no lo podía creer, ¡sarcasmo! La bola de cabello con piernas se creía más listo que ella. ~ ¡Imbécil! – Dijo y levantó su charola de comida para tirarla con furia a la basura y seguir su camino a clases.

Y así, sin más ni menos, cada día era una nueva sorpresa, una nueva pelea y unas pocas palabras con sentido al pasado que compartían. Así, pasaron los meses y luego de un poco más de un año, podían hablar cosas más serias sobre sus sentimientos por Arnold y Phoebe y algunos planes para el futuro. A muchos les pareció extraño, el mejor amigo del _"novio"_ de Helga y la mejor amiga de la _"ex"_ de Gerald, paseando juntos por los pasillos del instituto, saliendo por ahí en la ciudad o simplemente hablando en los descansos entre clases.

Pero ambos sabían la verdad, no tenía nada que ver con los pensamientos negativos o incluso morbosos de sus demás compañeros, que intentaban sacar algún drama o chisme jugoso de la _relación_ de esos dos. Simplemente era lo que era, disfrutaban de su compañía y a pesar de nunca haberse hablado apropiadamente antes, hoy habían descubierto que tenían mucho en común; como su escepticismo, sentido del humor (aunque el de Helga fuese más oscuro) y por supuesto, su amor por las dos personas importantes que se habían ido de Hillwood, quizá para siempre.

Igualmente, después de cuatro años desde la partida de Phoebe, tres desde la de Arnold y el nacimiento de una nueva y extraña amistad, fue tiempo de Gerald para hacer algo con su vida; se había vuelto muy bueno en el deporte y luego de destacarse en el equipo de basketball de su secundaria, tuvo la oportunidad para darle un giro a su vida e irse a otra ciudad. No podía mentirse, se sentía mal por ser otra persona que se fuera de la vida de Helga, pero ella era fuerte y siempre fue muy independiente, además no perdería contacto con ella, no podía pagarle así el tiempo que habían pasado juntos; si algo había aprendido de su ex mejor amigo, era a considerar los sentimientos de los demás, aun cuando Arnold no hubiera sido bueno manteniendo su palabra, Gerald sí lo sería.

Y mientras Gerald divagaba en sus recuerdos y retornaba lentamente a la realidad, no podía evitar sentir algo de incomodidad por todo el tiempo vivido, no solo el hecho de que su novia lo reemplazara por un _"futuro mejor y más estable"_ , o que su disque mejor amigo se hubiera ido sin mirar atrás, sino también el hecho de que probablemente no había sido el mejor amigo al pasar dos meses sin haberse enterado siquiera de cómo había estado Helga o de que se había ido de la ciudad. Con ello, vino la culpa, hasta que soltó un suspiro de resignación y se sintió satisfecho de al menos saber ahora que ella había decidido avanzar con su vida.

En otra parte del país, llegando al Gran Cañón, Helga buscaba dónde estacionar su auto en un lugar que preferentemente tuviera sombra y estuviera retirado de los otros (si algo le molestaba en su vida, era tener que pelear con otros conductores porque no le dejaban espacio para salir después). Cuando por fin encontró un puesto, estacionó y apagó el motor, viendo hacia afuera a toda la gente tomando fotografías, parejas tomadas de la mano (o besándose), familias divirtiéndose, niños retozando por ahí. Era relajante ver tanto barullo luego de un largo período de soledad, ya tenía tres semanas de solo conducir y dormir en moteles de mala muerte, sin disfrutar realmente de la vista o de nada. Cuando recién salió de su casa fue a varios lugares turísticos, todos le parecieron una estupidez tras otra, simples nimiedades para atraer turistas, nada extraordinario y cuando por fin se cansó, simplemente condujo sin rumbo fijo. Pero hoy, había sentido el ánimo suficiente para ver algo más que un camino de concreto y, luego de la llamada inesperada de Gerald, se le hizo más evidente el hecho de que necesitaba de un _"contacto humano"_.

Después de un rato paseando por los alrededores y verificar que el gran abismo de roca, era de hecho, eso mismo; decidió volver a su auto e ir a buscar alguna cafetería o algo al lado de la carretera, nuevamente lejos de la gente. En el camino la radio sintonizaba una canción antigua titulada _"Every Breath you Take"_ , lo que la hizo reírse de sí misma al pensar lo obsesionada que estuvo hasta ese punto alguna vez. No era que ahora fuera tan distinta para olvidar sus sentimientos, eso quizá jamás podría hacerlo, pero lo que era seguro, es que hacía años que ya no escribía poemas o sonetos, o construía altares. Quizá la madurez había llegado o simplemente concentró su inspiración en la relación que llevaba hace apenas tres años y que luego sustituyó con sus estudios y el club de drama; que, a pesar de ser más o menos una basura, le resultaba relajante a su alma, especialmente la parte de la danza u otros ejercicios interpretativos.

Adentrándose en el camino pudo vislumbrar a unos cuantos metros una cafetería de nombre _"Pasteles y Tocino"_ , lo cual le pareció estúpido. ¿Por qué alguien vendería pasteles y tocino en un mismo lugar? ¿Ese sería todo el menú? Al llegar y verificar la carta de variedad de platillos pudo corroborar que efectivamente era todo el menú, si mucho, cambiaban los tipos de pasteles y había ciertos _"tocinos importados"_ y de diversas marcas. Le recordó un poco al gran Bob y su amor por todo lo que tapara sus arterias, imaginaba que tal vez así él recordaba que todavía tenía corazón; cuando le empezaba a doler el pecho luego de comer tanto. Soltó una risa ligera ante ese pensamiento y pidió un pastel de crema con fresas y algo de tocino francés (¿existía eso o solo la estaban estafando?). En fin, cuando por fin obtuvo su tan _"ansiado"_ platillo, empezó a engullirlo con gusto –no había comido en todo el día, después de todo, quizá por eso sabía bien-. Luego de un rato pidió su tan ansiado café y sintió que por fin el día había valido la pena.

De vuelta en la carretera, tras un par de horas más de conducción, el cielo proyectaba un ocaso de bellos tonos naranja y rosa, lo cual la hizo preocuparse por buscar un lugar donde dormir. Entrada la noche y sin ninguna suerte (y ya nada de gasolina ni una gasolinera a la vista), su auto _decidió_ estacionarse frente a una vieja casa de madera al lado de la carretera. Su teléfono ya no tenía carga y no contaba con cambio para llamar a algún autoservicio –aparte de que no conocía ninguno en la zona-, así que decidió ir y tocar la puerta de la casucha.

~ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Mi auto se quedó sin gasolina y necesito un teléfono… ¿Hola? – Siguió tocando la puerta, pero nadie respondía y cuando por fin se había rendido y decidió volver a su vehículo, una mujer ya entrada en años, con un largo vestido rosa de encaje y flores, le abrió la puerta. Parecía una dama de sociedad, con sus perlas y su cabello perfectamente recogido, le apenó un poco el haberla molestado tan tarde (no había visto la hora), estaba a punto de disculparse e irse cuando la señora habló.

~ ¿Qué deseas jovencita? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Su voz era suave, casi aterciopelada, con un cálido toque de dulzura. Casi parecía demasiado buena para ser verdad.

~ Y… yo… ehmm… m… mi auto… - Se sentía ridícula al no poder articular palabra coherente, pero se sentía realmente apenada por la situación.

La señora tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero luego sonrió. ~ ¿Gustas pasar? No creo que encuentres un auto servicio a esta hora. Vamos, acompáñame a tomar el té.

~ ¿Tomar el té? ¿A medianoche?

~ Mi querida, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan bien vestida? La presentación lo es todo en una fiesta de té.

~ ¡¿Tiene una fiesta de té?! ¡¿A medianoche?!

La señora rió sonoramente y luego volteó a observarla nuevamente. ~ Por supuesto, ¿qué mejor momento que el ahora? No tenía sueño y se me antojaba un delicioso té de manzanilla con galletas de avena. ¿Gustas probar?

~ Yo… ehmm… si no es molestia… - Dijo, al momento que la señora la dejaba entrar.

~ Claro que no querida, si estoy sola, bueno, yo y mi querida Mikaela, mi mascota. – Dijo señalando una pequeña cerdita rosa con un gran moño rojo al cuello.

~ ¿Su mascota es una cerdita? – Dijo Helga un poco sorprendida.

~ ¿Te parece muy raro? – Dijo la señora mientras sería otra taza de té y un plato extra de galletas en la mesita al centro de la sala de estar y luego se disponía a sentarse en el sillón frente a donde estaba sentada Helga.

~ ¡No! Por supuesto que no, mi nov… un antiguo amigo mío tenía uno también, se llamaba Abner.

~ ¿El cerdo o tu amigo? – Ambas se vieron por un momento y luego estallaron en risas.

~ ¡El cerdo! Al principio realmente lo detestaba, pero luego me llegó a gustar, se hizo un buen amigo mío.

~ ¿El cerdo?

~ ¡Sí, el cerdo! Cielos… - Dijo un poco más exasperada, lo que no inmutó a la señora para nada.

Al pasar el tiempo, se hacía aún más tarde (o temprano, dependiendo de cómo la gente lo tomara) y Helga empezó a preocuparse por desvelar a la señora. Hablaron de todo un poco, sobre la colección de muñecas de porcelana de Elena (como se llamaba la tan elegante dama), sobre Hillwood, sobre la idea de Helga de encontrarse a sí misma –obviando un poco el tema del "corazón roto"-, sobre el difunto esposo de Elena y su hijo Albert, que vivía en alguna parte de Europa y apenas enviaba una postal al año.

~ Bueno, Elena… creo que es un poco tarde, así que… creo que debo irme. – Dijo Helga mientras comenzaba a levantarse del sillón y se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta.

~ Oh, pero ¿a dónde irás querida? No hay hoteles cerca, Hopespell es un pueblo pequeño y no me sentiría cómoda en mi cama sabiendo que tú estás durmiendo en un frío auto. Por favor, quédate aquí, hay un cuarto de huéspedes arriba y puedes quedarte ahí, ya mañana llamamos a Steve, el mecánico que vive al otro lado del pueblo.

~ Oh, pero yo no quiero molestarla ni nada…

~ ¡No molestas querida! Me sentiría honrada y acompañada, aquí solo estamos Mikaela y yo, nos vendría bien una amiga más.

Helga sabía que debería decir que no y volver a su auto, quedarse en la casa de una completa extraña era algo un tanto anormal –y peligroso-. Pero al recapitular el último par de horas, había llegado a un pueblo de película de terror, solitario al lado de la carretera y había tomado el té con una mujer cuya mascota era un cerdo, a medianoche. No había nada que pudiera terminar de sorprenderla.

~ Está bien… me quedaré.

Era increíble la sonrisa tan grande que se dibujó en el rostro de Elena, eso compensó un poco el sentimiento inseguro de antes y lo sustituyó por uno más cálido.

A la mañana siguiente y luego del mejor desayuno que Helga alguna vez hubiera probado en su vida, Elena llamó al famoso mecánico del pueblo, quién revisó el motor y algunas otras cosas –solo para verificar-, puso gasolina al auto y en un par de horas estaba completamente listo para seguir su camino.

Helga subió a su auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera arrancar el auto, Elena habló.

~ ¿A dónde irás? – Sonaba genuinamente preocupada, lo cual alteró un poco a Helga.

~ No lo sé, conduciré hasta la ruta principal y decidiré desde ahí.

~ ¿No te sientes cansada luego de dos meses en la carretera?

~ Algo, pero aún hay mucho que no he visto.

~ ¿N… No prefieres quedarte? Puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo… Hopespell es un gran lugar para empezar de nuevo.

~ No lo sé Elena, no quiero otro lugar en el cual estancarme, busco algo más.

~ Pero si no sabes lo que buscas querida, ¿cómo lo encontrarás? Nunca te detienes a mirar tus opciones.

Probablemente no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero Elena tenía razón, quizá dos meses en la carretera habían sido suficientes. Puede que este fuera el momento preciso de descansar en un lugar fijo (y de paso conseguir algún trabajo, ya casi estaba en la quiebra). Después de todo, necesitaba un nuevo comienzo y quien sabe, quizá una nueva pasión.

~ Está bien Elena, me quedaré.

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡He aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia! ¿Qué opinan? Poco a poco voy adentrando más datos del pasado y presente de estos chicos con caminos separados. Ya sé, ya sé, ¿dónde está Arnold? ¿Alguna vez volverá? ¿Gerald y Helga pueden tener chance? Bueno, lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **También quiero puntualizar que en este capítulo hice referencia a tres episodios de la serie de Hey Arnold; asimismo, añadí mis propias invenciones, como el pueblo de Hopespell (no pregunten por qué del nombre) y sus pintorescos habitantes.**

 **Oh y sí, la casa del pastel y el tocino era referencia a los padrinos mágicos xD Lo siento, esto no es para nada un crossover, pero la idea de un lugar así para comer, siempre me gustó.**

 **En fin, espero lo disfrutaran y si quieren comentar, son bienvenidos todos los reviews.**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Divergencia

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

 _Lo veía, estaba tan claro como el radiante sol, era él, afuera de la casa, esperando por ella. Trataba de disimular sus nervios mientras veía tras la ventana, pero no podía evitarlo, era Arnold, el único que había podido derribar todas las barreras que ella había construido a su alrededor, quien había sido su fuente de inspiración y de pasión por la vida. Ahí estaba, con su peculiar cabeza con forma de balón y su abundante cabello rubio que parecía oro bajo el resplandor del día; y esos ojos, ¡por Dios! Esos bellos ojos que podían quitarle el sueño y esa sonrisa que la hacía temblar. Salió por la puerta y camino hacia él; apenas podía creer que estuviere ahí, frente a ella, viéndola con el amor que ella siempre sintió por él._

 _~ Arnold… - Dijo en apenas un suspiro, cuando de pronto él silenció toda palabra uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un cálido y muy suave beso._

 _De pronto, parecía que cada pieza rota de su ser se unía de nuevo, sentir sus manos en su rostro y su cuerpo tan cerca al de ella, mientras sus labios y alientos se unían en una dulce melodía de amor. Cada movimiento, cada roce, cada sensación que compartían traía consigo el paraíso más hermoso. No podía pensar en nada más, no hubiese deseado nada más… Solo a él. Y ahora, estaban aquí, juntos, enamorados, uniéndose en uno solo. No podían estar el uno sin el otro y nunca más lo estarían. ¿Se podía ser más dichosa? Solo pudieron separarse unos instantes para verse mutuamente a los ojos y sonreír con genuina felicidad._

 _Todo era perfecto, cuando de pronto un sonido estruendoso sacudió su mundo y con ello, Arnold desapareció nuevamente._

~ ¡Maldita alarma! – Dijo Helga al tiempo que lanzaba el reloj con la mayor fuerza que su cuerpo adormitado le permitió.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que soñó con Arnold, cuando él se fue solía soñarlo a diario, después únicamente en ocasiones donde se sentía especialmente nostálgica. Pero desde que salió de su casa hace casi tres meses atrás, él no había vuelto a aparecer; se sentía un poco extraña después de un sueño tan real, aún sentía el calor en sus labios como si hubiera pasado en realidad. De pronto, volteó hacia la ventana y luego a los alrededores de la habitación. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que decidió quedarse en Hopespell, aún sin poderlo creer realmente. ¿Desde cuándo decidía las cosas tan a la ligera? ¿Es que ya no le quedaba voluntad?

Sin embargo, había tomado una decisión, debía continuar con su vida y aunque eso hace apenas unos años le habría parecido una idea ridícula e imposible, hoy era una necesaria realidad. Él se había ido sin mirar atrás y aunque esa idea le rompiera el alma a diario, nunca podía olvidar. Y desde que se fue, cada día había sido un nuevo mensaje, una nueva llamada, una o dos nuevas cartas y poemas dirigidos especialmente a su recuerdo. Nunca hubo una respuesta o una explicación. Aún poseía algunas que con el tiempo habían sido devueltas al no encontrar al destinatario, todas a mano, con una letra cuidadosamente escrita evitando cualquier error, una dedicación especial para una persona especialmente importante. Al verlas, intactas, tal y como las había puesto en el buzón, parecían jamás haberse ido.

" _Mi querido Arnold:_

 _Hace unos pocos meses que te fuiste y siento tu ausencia tan fresca como el primer día, la melodía lejana de tu voz aún golpea mis recuerdos juveniles en un vago intento por tener a mi lado tu memoria. Cada día camino por las calles de esta pequeña ciudad, paso frente a tu casa con la esperanza de verte sentado en el pórtico, con tu mirada soñadora hacia el cielo y tu sonrisa de ángel. ¿Recuerdas las tardes en que solías esperarme? Hoy soy yo quien te espera, tan solo quisiera saber cuándo volverás. Mi amor, el tiempo pasa y yo no pierdo la esperanza, porque sé que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos; pero… Si tan solo pudieras darme una palabra, una señal, un suspiro que me traiga el viento para hacerme saber que en alguna parte, estás pensando en mí, como yo en ti. Amor mío, si pudieras comprender cuánto sufro tu ausencia. Vuelve pronto mi amor, que tu lugar es a mi lado y mi único hogar es contigo._

 _Siempre tuya,_

 _Helga."_

No pudo evitar embriagarse del sentimiento, todo era tan vívido, tan real, tan cercano y atemporal. Parecía que apenas hace unos instantes Arnold y ella habían estado juntos, sonriendo, amando y compartiendo aquello que solo existía para los dos. _"¿Te habrás olvidado de mí…?"_ , dijo para sí mientras guardaba el resto de las cartas, cada sobre con un hermoso papel de color, escrito con la más precisa letra cursiva y adornado con corazones y fotografías de ambos. Cada carta era igual, llena de amor, dudas y deseos que nunca tuvieron respuesta. Era demasiado abrumador para su corazón a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Desde que comprendió que sus esfuerzos por contactarlo eran inútiles, no había vuelto a escribir. Todos sus poemas, sonetos y melancolías, fueron enterrados en cajas de cartón huecas que hoy día estaban en el ático de la casa Pataki.

Se recogió el cabello en una coleta, lavó su cara y sus dientes y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina para desayunar con Elena.

~ ¡Buenos días, querida! – dijo con su tan usual encanto mañanero. ¿Cómo podía esta mujer estar tan alegre a las 6 de la mañana? Cualquiera pensaría que luego de 70 años, una persona normal deberían estar vieja y cansada, pero Elena no era así.

~ Buenos días, Elena… - contestó Helga con algo de pesadez.

~ Oh, alguien se levantó del pie equivocado de la cama – dijo Elena mientras servía un poco de café en la taza rosa de Helga (idea de Elena) -, ¿una mala noche?

~ Diría que una mala vida… - refunfuñó Helga al tiempo que tomaba su tan ansiado café matutino. No es que mejorara su humor, pero al menos despejaba la sensación de zombie al levantarse.

~ ¡Esas son tonterías! ¡Eres joven! Apenas 18 años, una chica con una vida por delante.

Helga se limitó a guardar silencio y comer los huevos fritos con tostadas de pan que Elena recién había puesto en un plato frente a ella. No podía evitar verla con ternura, una niña apenas, tan desesperanzada y atormentada por quién sabe qué pasado. No hablaban mucho sobre ello, solo el presente importaba.

Elena probablemente nunca lo diría, pero su pasado también era tormentoso, desde la muerte de su esposo y la _desaparición_ de su hijo, todo se había tornado muy gris para ella. Extrañaba al amor de su vida cada día, mientras el segundo amor de su vida se empeñaba en no dirigirle la palabra (salvo la postal anual que enviaba su esposa en nombre de él), no lo culpaba, ella no había pasado mucho tiempo con él durante su niñez, ella era una mujer dedicada a ayudar a los demás y trabajar en los proyectos de la iglesia; pensaba que hacía lo correcto, pero solo alejaba a quienes amaba, no supo mostrar un equilibrio. Hoy, con una nueva _hija_ en casa, Elena volvía a sentirse la mujer más dichosa de la tierra. Helga le ayudaba a mantener el orden en la casa y ahora ambas emprendían un nuevo proyecto de remodelación para este nuevo hogar que compartían, sin mencionar la maravillosa transformación del jardín que pronto germinaría rosas, margaritas, petunias y begonias por doquier. En dos semanas su corazón se había llenado de más alegría que en 20 años de soledad. Y todo gracias a esta triste niña. Por eso, no podía evitar querer ayudarla también.

~ ¿Sabes, querida? – dijo con la mayor dulzura que pudo -, mi madre solía decir que todo pasa por una razón, a veces la vida no nos parece justa, pero quizá esa es la oportunidad que esperábamos para mejorar. – Helga la escuchaba desganada jugueteando con una de sus tostadas, cuando Elena continuó – No sé qué habrá pasado en tu vida, o por qué habrás huido de tu hogar – Elena notó cómo Helga se tensó ante esa declaración y prosiguió con más cautela-, pero sé que si no lo hubieras hecho y si yo hubiera seguido a mi mente que me decía que no abriera la puerta a un desconocido a medianoche, en lugar de seguir mi instinto; entonces tú y yo jamás nos hubiéramos conocido.

~ Entonces… ¿dices que debería confiar en el destino? – contestó Helga con obvia ironía en sus palabras.

~ Digo que a veces de la mayor catástrofe viene la más pura y brillante inspiración.

~ ¿I… Ins… Inspiración?

De pronto, Helga tuvo una revelación, era tan obvio que probablemente jamás lo hubiera pensado; tanto tiempo utilizando el amor y los sentimientos de pasión como la única fuente de inspiración en el mundo, mientras _ignoraba_ el hecho de que los mejores compositores, artistas y escritores de la historia, tenían pasados tormentosos y lidiaban con ciertos demonios internos en su proceso de creación.

~ ¡Tienes razón! No sobre la parte cursi del destino y sus planes y blah blah… ¡ES MI INSPIRACIÓN! ¿No lo ves? Tanto tiempo en la agonía del amor me impedían crear algo que no fuera dirigido a una sola persona… Cielos… puede que en verdad tengas razón…

Elena empezó a reír sonoramente y Helga la veía completamente confundida hasta que se dio cuenta que en su _revelación_ y su _ataque_ de euforia por la más brillante idea que hubiese escuchado en mucho tiempo, había terminado por subirse a la mesa de la cocina. Al percatarse de su error, se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó para buscar un paño con el cual limpiar las huellas de sus pies.

~ No comprendo muy bien lo que dices querida, pero mientras seas feliz, está bien por mí – Elena le sonrió dulcemente y continuó -, recuerda que lo mejor para sanar un alma rota, no es buscar en otra lo que parece hacerte falta, se trata de ser honesta con tus sentimientos y transformarlos en algo hermoso.

~ Gracias Elena – dijo Helga volviendo a su desayuno- pero para la próxima, lo cursi debe venir con al menos dos tazas de café – culminó mientras elevaba su taza para que Elena le sirviera más café, a lo cual ella sonrió rodando los ojos y cumplió con su petición.

Y mientras dos chicas empezaban su día en el extraño hogar que habían construido. En otra parte, en un aeropuerto, con el cabello revuelto y una mochila pesada; un chico veía con atención el horario de vuelos.

Era increíble pensar lo rápido que avanzaba la vida, las sorpresas que albergaba y los cambios que se podían dar. Un día eres una persona y al siguiente puedes olvidar por completo ese lado de ti. Nunca creyó que le pasaría, siempre había sido un hombre de familia, que apreciaba el lugar en el que había nacido y crecido y las personas a su alrededor; después de sus padres, nunca creyó que podría salir de Hillwood, mucho menos aún que la idea de no regresar, podría cruzar su mente. No cuando tenía una razón muy fuerte para volver.

Pronto, escuchó el llamado de salida: _"Pasajeros en horario de las 09:30, con destino a… favor de abordar el vuelo número 233, por la puerta número 4 en…"_ , tomó su mochila y se encaminó hacia la puerta, entregando su pasaje de abordaje y posteriormente posicionándose en el lugar que ocuparía durante unas pocas horas hasta llegar a su destino. _"Horas…"_ , dijo para sí mismo con genuina preocupación, debería sentirse feliz de volver, pero había cosas que debía enfrentar y aún no se sentía totalmente seguro de ello.

El recuerdo era tan claro como el primer día, Arnold, el chico bueno con quien todos podían contar, el salvador del vecindario, el que siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, ¿cierto? Él no era más que eso, no tenía más en su vida que eso, no era egoísta o egocéntrico, ni siquiera un poco grosero; la voz de la conciencia, el mejor amigo, el más sincero… ¿Realmente lo era? ¿Era lo único que podía definirlo? ¿Lo definía en absoluto?

Es verdad, había sido un "niño bueno", vivía con sus abuelos en una vieja casa de huéspedes, ayudaba en los quehaceres, hasta cobraba la renta; pero al final era un niño al que le gustaba jugar, salir con sus amigos, imaginar grandes aventuras e incluso le gustaban las chicas, aunque tenía problemas con los rangos de edad, prueba de ello eran Cony y María, Ruth y una maestra muy linda que pronto fue otro recuerdo más. ¿Cuándo había pasado de ser un niño más, a ser una especie de consejero, buen samaritano y _"superhéroe"_ para los demás? ¿No era demasiada presión para un chico?

Al principio eran cosas simples, como dar algún consejo, o ayudar a una conocida pareja de la casa de huéspedes a que reconstruyeran su relación, ayudar a un compañero a sacar mejores notas (aunque fuera alguien que no le agradara mucho), ayudar a alguien a sentirse más seguro sobre su vida y su religión; cosas que parecían no tener gran importancia o requerir mayor esfuerzo, pronto fueron creciendo hasta que _Arnold_ se convirtió en un sinónimo de esperanza. Todos en Hillwood sabían que podían contar con él y se sentía bien saberlo. Por muchos años pensó que su propósito era ese, ayudar a los demás, ser un buen vecino o compañero, ser un buen nieto. Pero en algún punto se olvidó de simplemente ser Arnold.

Su vida giraba alrededor de los demás; es verdad, jugaba con sus amigos y se divertía, pero, ¿era realmente solo él? Si no era acerca de los demás, era acerca de las chicas, por un tiempo su vida giró alrededor de Ruth, luego vino Lila (lo cual duró mucho más que con cualquier chica anterior a ella). No había un prospecto, no había un futuro real, solo el presente y, de vez en cuando, el pasado tormentoso de ser un _huérfano_ en una ciudad que lo veía todo. Era feliz, o al menos se sentía así, a pesar de tener cierto vacío en su corazón por la incertidumbre de su origen y su familia perdida. Aun así, hacía lo posible por mantenerse en el presente.

Cada año fue una sorpresa tras otra, pero quizá la mayor sorpresa, luego de haber encontrado finalmente a sus padres, por supuesto; fueron sus sentimientos por Helga. ¿Desde cuándo había estado en su vida? Vagamente recordaba la primera vez que la vio; ese día llovía mucho, así que su abuelo lo llevó en auto hasta la escuela, veía a las personas pasar por la calle, con sus sombrillas de brillantes colores, niños y niñas que iban acompañados de algún familiar, todos felices por el primer día de escuela. A lo lejos vislumbró la escuela, su emoción era algo que no podría describir, incluso si quisiera; también, pudo ver un pequeño punto rosa que se iba haciendo más visible cada vez que el auto se acercaba a su destino. Cuando por fin pudo distinguir qué era, vio a una pequeña niña rubia _"como yo"_ , pensó, con un gran y hermoso moño rosa y ropa igualmente rosa, se veía _graciosa_ , aunque algo mojada y lodosa, un poco triste, pero igualmente linda. Sin pensarlo mucho, bajó del auto con su sombrilla azul (su color favorito) y decidió hablarle, unas pocas palabras, una sonrisa, pero era todo lo que quería en ese momento, luego entró a la escuela a hacer amigos nuevos y divertirse todo lo que pudiera.

En retrospectiva, ella había estado siempre ahí, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en la misma escuela, en la misma ciudad y en el mismo mundo con Helga G. Pataki. Era inevitable notarla, especialmente porque le gustaba mucho molestarlo. Pero aparte de eso, había algo en ella que lo hacía sentir cómodo (cuando no le ponía apodos, obviamente), nunca supo lo que era o qué hacía ella que podía ser tan refrescante aun cuando habían problemas de por medio. Él lo sabía, que con ella era un poco diferente a como era con los demás, fuera consciente de ello o no, si lo pensaba un momento, era obvio. A pesar de ser una persona muy buena y amable con los demás, no era muy expresivo con ellos, era más bien una persona neutral y alegre de personalidad, era imaginativo, algo distraído y siempre servicial. Pero con Helga, las cosas se daban con naturalidad, era la única persona que podía hacerlo sentir miserable, hacerlo enojar al punto de contestarle (cosa que no hacía con los demás), hacerlo discutir por una tontería sin sentido, hacerlo sentir tan feliz al punto de abrazarla sin previo aviso (cosa impensable con cualquier otra persona, aún con Lila, a quien le tuvo mucho afecto, no se daba esa clase de expresión); aun cuando Helga fuera tosca e incluso algo desagradable para tratar, con ella la vida era solo eso, vida, había una especie de _estabilidad_ , lo que era gracioso considerando que ella no era una persona muy estable.

Ella le hacía falta, su día a día no era lo mismo si no estaba y él lo sabía muy bien; muy dentro de su alma lo sabía. Luego de que él por fin pudiera encontrar a sus padres, que pasara un año con ellos viviendo en San Lorenzo y luego volviera a Hillwood con sus abuelos, a petición de sus padres, quienes le debían la vida a su trabajo; él por fin pudo ser honesto con sus sentimientos. Para ese entonces ya tenía 13 años, se sentía feliz por tener una familia que aún a la distancia, estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba. Después de un año lejos de su ciudad y de todos sus amigos, le fue grato encontrar que nada había cambiado, o bueno, casi nada; para su sorpresa, Gerald y Phoebe ya eran una pareja oficial, había un nuevo bebé en la casa de huéspedes, gracias a Oscar y Susie, el señor Hyunh ya no vivía en la casa de huéspedes, se había mudado a otra ciudad junto con Mai y Abner ya era un cerdito mucho más grande y menos hiperactivo. Pero lejos de las sorpresas y la tranquilidad de la ciudad que más amaba, había algo especial que le provocaba mucha ansiedad por ver y esa era Helga G. Pataki. Sí, ¿quién diría que al final el _cabeza de balón_ , sería el enamorado número uno de la chica que podía noquear a los matones del grado de un puñetazo? Aún después de volver, era difícil concebir la idea de una relación con ella, él no era tan seguro como Gerald, necesitaba tiempo para procesar ciertas cosas y pensar cómo funcionaría esa dinámica de altibajos que poseían los dos. Pero ese primer día de clases, cuando la vio entrar al salón, todas sus dudas e ideas se disiparon y dieron paso a algo mucho más bello, honestidad; por fin podía ser honesto consigo mismo y sentir puramente lo que siempre se debatía por sentir. El día pasó tan lento que apenas lo podía creer, todo lo que quería era salir de clases para poder hablar con ella, saber si después de un año lejos, ella aún sentía algo por él. Cuando por fin llegó el receso, la siguió hasta la cafetería, la vio sentarse en una mesa y respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que fuere a venir; simplemente debía ser honesto con ella, eso era todo.

~ H… ho… hola H… Helga. – Dijo un poco nervioso al momento que ella volteaba a verlo con esos grandes ojos intimidantes que poseía y con una expresión un poco escéptica.

~ Ah… Hola Arnold. – contestó sin mayor emoción en su voz. Él la conocía bien, sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo que usualmente hacía para evitar herirse. Levantar un muro.

~ ¿Cómo estás?

~ Ehmm, bien, bien, nada que reportar. – Dijo algo indiferente, aunque un poco confundida por su pregunta. ¿En serio preguntaba eso? Luego de saber de sobre lo que ella sentía y que él nunca le diera una respuesta real a ello.

~ Helga… yo solo quería decirte que…

~ ¿Qué? – Lo interrupió ya con algo de impaciencia.

~ … Que yo… yo te… y… yo… - Las palabras no salían, trató de respirar y recordarse que solo debía ser honesto, nada más, pero ella lo ponía nervioso.

~ ¡¿Tú qué?! ¡Habla de una buena vez! – Contestó ya una exasperada Helga- No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo un examen más tarde y…

Pero sus palabras para su sorpresa, y sorpresa de todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería, fueron interrumpidas por Arnold, quien en tiempo record se había levantado la mesa y había rodeado a Helga con sus brazos, negándose por completo a soltarla, mientras unía sus labios a los de ella y le daba un breve, pero tierno beso.

~ Te extrañé, Helga.

Ella aún se encontraba en shock, viéndolo fijamente sin poder moverse (como el resto de los que observaban). Cuando por fin pudo caer en cuenta de lo que había pasado, quiso empujar a Arnold, solo para recibir otro beso de su parte, a lo que contestó furiosa.

~ ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?! – Ella lo veía seria y con el ceño fruncido, a lo que él solamente sonreía divertido y sin dejar de ver a sus ojos.

~ Puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras Helga, no cambia lo que siento por ti. - Notó como su argumento la descolocó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

~ … ¿Q… Qué si… sientes p… por mí? – Contestó un poco nerviosa.

~ Te amo, Helga.

~ Arnold… yo…

Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir algo, se separó de ella y se dirigió al resto de los presentes, quienes aún no dejaban de observar con atención.

~ Atención todos, quiero hacer un anuncio. – Dijo con la mayor de sus sonrisas y entusiasmo. - He sido una persona muy feliz en mi vida, tuve una gran familia, a pesar de no tener a mis padres conmigo y todos en esta ciudad fueron muy buenos conmigo. Los extrañé mientras no estuve aquí, pero más que nada, hay una persona que quería volver a ver. – Tomó aire mientras volteaba a ver a Helga por un momento y le sonreía, para volver a dirigirse hacia los demás. – Quiero que todos sepan que estoy enamorado de Helga Pataki y desde ahora, si ella está de acuerdo, quiero ser su novio. Quiero estar con ella, es lo único que me falta para ser realmente feliz.

Y mientras todos, incluyendo a Arnold, esperaban una respuesta de parte de Helga, ella solo podía ver a su alrededor con confusión. Él estaba ahí, lo que siempre había querido en sus cortos 13 años de vida, estaba ahí pidiendo una oportunidad y ella no sabía qué hacer; él sabía que ella lo amaba y esta era una experiencia increíble, pero que no quería salir lastimada o que él se fuera de nuevo o que algo pasara y no pudieran seguir juntos. Él sabía bien que ella tenía miedo, pero también sabía que si no hacía lo que su corazón decía en ese momento, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Por lo tanto, solo pudo sonreír al ver a Helga sonriéndole de vuelta y asentir con la cabeza, a lo que su fiel ángel cabeza de balón solo pudo contestar abrazándola con fuerza y susurrando un _"gracias"_ a su oído.

Después de eso, pasaron un año completo de felicidad, cada día juntos en clase y después de clases, saliendo por ahí o simplemente pasando horas hablando por teléfono (para infortunio de los padres y abuelos que pagaban las facturas). Luego de ello, Phoebe consiguió una beca en otro instituto, lo cual hizo que dividiera su tiempo en la escuela entre Gerald y Helga; pero luego de que Phoebe decidiera terminar con Gerald, debido a su intercambio a otro país, él tuvo que tomarse el tiempo para su amigo y para su novia, procurando atender a ambos de la mejor forma posible. Y así apareció de nuevo _ese Arnold_ , el chico con el que todos podían contar, el que no defraudaba y no incumplía con su palabra.

No quería admitirlo, pero esa parte de su personalidad y esa pequeña parte de su vida, esa expectativa que creaba en otros, era algo que lentamente lo destruía. ¿Quién era realmente Arnold? Después de pasar una vida sirviendo a los demás, cuando por fin pudo llenar el _vacío familiar_ conociendo finalmente a sus padres y pasando un año con ellos, para después abrirse al amor y ser enteramente feliz; ahora volvía de nuevo al principio y solo podía sentirse incompleto. ¿Era normal sentirse así? Lo peor de todo, era que no podía hablar con nadie al respecto, Gerald le diría que exageraba y además no estaba en las condiciones emocionales para apoyarlo; Helga lo tomaría como algo personal y probablemente la lastimaría saber que él ya no estaba tan seguro de su vida como antes.

Todo lo que pedía era una señal, algo que le diera un sentido real a su vida. Y después llegó. Un programa de intercambio para trabajar en un proyecto de desarrollo con visión intercultural. Era algo en lo que había trabajado en el año que estuvo con sus padres, el compartir y aprender de otras culturas era algo que le había apasionado. Dudaba sobre lo que Helga o Gerald dirían al respecto, pero solo serían tres meses y sabía que de no hacerlo, probablemente no podría perdonárselo jamás; era precisamente lo que necesitaba para sentirse completo de nuevo, para encontrarse a sí mismo, para no incomodar a los demás con sus problemas, para ser enteramente feliz. Era una oportunidad única y no la podía dejar pasar.

~ ¡¿Cómo que te irás?!

~ Helga… solo serán tres meses. – Trató de tranquilizarla. – Es algo que realmente quiero hacer, quiero ayudar en lo que pueda, si puedo ser de ayuda para cambiar la vida de alguna persona, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

~ … Te extrañaré…

~ Y yo a ti, pero Helga, nos escribiremos y hablaremos todo el tiempo. Te lo prometo.

Y mientras abrazaba a Helga, la cual se había rendido a sus palabras con su amor habitual hacia él; no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberle mentido. Lo que él realmente deseaba era ayudarse a sí mismo, a través de sus pasiones y su propia curiosidad por la vida. La despedida con Gerald fue meramente un adiós para su hermano y su típico saludo de pulgares con el que siempre recordarían su infancia.

Ambos, Helga y Gerald fueron a despedirlo al aeropuerto. Ella le entregó un álbum de fotos de sus momentos juntos, mientras él le entregó un balón de basketball _"muéstrales lo que es divertirse"_ , dijo. No pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmado cuando su avión despegó y supo que ese era el primer paso para su siguiente vida, una en donde pudiera entender por fin de qué se trataba todo, en donde pudiera sentirse libre y simplemente ser él mismo. No sería para siempre, pero esos tres meses serían un milagro hecho realidad.

Hoy, ya con 18 años de edad y luego de tres años de haber desaparecido, Arnold no podía evitar sentir la culpa recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada espacio de su ser estaba lleno de una amargura que no podía describir. Había fallado; se había fallado a sí mismo, a su mejor amigo (su hermano escogido), a su familia y a la chica que lo había amado toda su vida. Recordar le dolía, cada llamado que evitaba responder, sin saber qué decir, no queriendo mentir cada vez que hablara con ella, decirle que volvería, cuando él sabía que no lo haría hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, era algo inmensamente necesario; cada carta que recibía y que cuando intentaba escribir una respuesta, solo conseguía decenas de bolas de papel tiradas en el piso con apenas unas palabras escritas, un saludo vago, sin nada de entusiasmo. Quería pensar que solo serían tres meses, que no pasaría más tiempo, pero cuando el proyecto terminó y se encontró en el aeropuerto para volver, simplemente no pudo hacerlo. ¡El tiempo se había acabado! Debía volver a Hillwood, la tierra de las expectativas imposibles… y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando decidió lo que probablemente sería la cosa más horrible que Arnold jamás hubiera hecho, dar la espalda a quienes lo necesitaban, huir sin dejar rastro; en ese momento sintió que no podía evitarlo, que debía seguir a su corazón. Pero hoy, encontrándose de nuevo en un avión, con el corazón hecho pedazos y los recuerdos oscureciendo cada rincón; sabía que no había sido lo que esperaba, o lo que quería creer, él no había hecho algo digno por sí mismo, para ayudarse a crecer y ser mejor persona. No, él solo había sido egoísta, había mentido, había huido; había tenido miedo y se fue sin mirar atrás. Lo último que supo de Hillwood o de su vida, estaría plasmado por siempre en la última carta que recibió de Helga, antes de irse a vagar por Centroamérica sin rumbo fijo.

" _Mi amado Arnold._

 _Ya casi se cumplen los tres meses desde que te fuiste. Te anhelo tanto como el día en que te vi por primera vez, mi ángel, mi dulce chico con el corazón de oro, aquel con una sonrisa tan bella y viva que podría brindar calidez hasta al recuerdo más frío. Aún conservo tu suéter, aquel que me prestaste cuando me llevaste a casa luego de despedirnos, un día antes de que te fueras; lo estrecho hacia mí cuando te extraño, que es casi todo el tiempo. Me gusta usarlo a veces en clase, me hace sentir cerca de ti._

 _Te extraño y quiero pensar que todo está bien, no puedo esperar para volverte a ver. Sé que volverás y no estoy enojada por no poder hablarnos todos los días como prometiste, lo estaba antes… Pero ahora solo me siento feliz porque estos meses ya se van a acabar y la próxima semana estarás aquí conmigo. Quiero que sepas que todo está bien, he estado ayudando a tu abuela con algunas remodelaciones en la casa de huéspedes, desordenamos un poco tu cuarto, espero que no te moleste. Abner se ha quedado algunas noches conmigo, me relaja mucho verlo dormir y según Gertie, él duerme mejor cuando está en mi casa; creo que también te extraña. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Tus padres han llamado también, te desean la mejor de las suertes y esperan que regreses pronto._

 _Mi príncipe, cada día sin ti ha sido un tormento, mi purgatorio personal. Pero me consuelo con tu recuerdo y la certeza de que pronto volveremos a estar juntos._

 _Siempre tuya._

 _Helga."_

Volver a leer esa carta, perdida entre su mochila y entre sus recuerdos, había sido lo que lo había motivado a regresar a Hillwood. Apenas podía creer que habían pasado tres años, parecía haber sido ayer cuando se fue, cuando tomó la peor decisión que hubiese tomado en su vida y lastimara a todos a su paso. Ahora lo veía claramente, el problema no eran los demás o la vida que le había tocado vivir, el problema era él. Pasó toda su vida buscando algo más, anhelando lo que no podía tener, pensando en tierras lejanas a las que pudiera ir, imaginándose en aviones, volando por las nubes o flotando en el espacio sin rumbo fijo. Tenía una gran familia y sufría por no tener a sus padres cerca, ignorando a veces el hecho de que tenía los mejores padres del mundo en sus abuelos; tenía amigos y gente que lo admiraba, que tenía expectativas positivas y pensamientos preciados hacia su persona; tenía talento; tenía una vida. Pero siempre deseaba más, aún después de encontrar a sus padres y el amor incondicional de una persona, aún después de encontrar al mejor amigo del mundo, casi un hermano, aún después de tener todo lo que una persona pudiera pedir para ser feliz; nunca era suficiente. Siempre quiso saber quién era él en realidad, sin darse cuenta de que se hacía las preguntas equivocadas, buscaba carencias que llenar, cuando debió simplemente potenciar aquello que poseía y buscar apoyo en aquellos que estaban ahí para él. Si hubiera pedido ayuda o hubiese tomado otra perspectiva hubiera sido distinto, en su lugar, había desperdiciado tres años de su vida sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

" _¿Todavía esperará por mí…?"_ , se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se sumergía en un profundo sueño y esperaba a que el avión pronto llegara a su destino.

Lejos de ese lugar, de vuelta en el pequeño pueblo de Hopespell, Helga estacionaba el auto frente a la casa de Elena, completamente exhausta; había pasado su día en algunas bibliotecas y librerías en los poblados y ciudades cercanas. Después de su conversación con Elena y de reencontrarse con las viejas cartas para Arnold; y aún más, luego de dos meses de divagar en recuerdos y caminos viejos, recorriendo una carretera día tras día sin rumbo fijo; era hora de reencontrar la pasión que había perdido, ese ánimo por la vida, ese algo que le inspirara a seguir adelante cada día. Era hora de volver a escribir. Componer y crear por medio del arte de la escritura era algo para lo que siempre fue buena, algo que siempre deseó hacer de manera profesional algún día, pero tras los cambios y altibajos familiares, emocionales y vivenciales, todo se había nublado en su horizonte. Hoy podía ver más claro que nunca lo que quería, solo quería ir hacia el frente y volver a ver esa luz que perdió hace un tiempo atrás. Era el momento preciso para hacer las cosas diferentes.

Y con este pensamiento, se dispuso a bajar del auto, puso la mano en la manija de la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla vio hacia el frente y se quedó estática ante la sorpresa que aguardaba.

Ahí, frente a ella, estaba una persona que no había visto en un tiempo, alguien que no pensó ver en Hopespell o en algún lugar cerca de ella, puesto que se suponía que nadie sabía dónde estaba ahora. Apenas salió de la sorpresa y pudo volver a tomar aire, salió del auto para posicionarse frente a él, formulando las únicas palabras que pudieron salir a flote sobre el mar de preguntas que llenaban su mente.

~ ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia! Sé que tardé un poco en actualizar, pero tuve algunos problemas creativos. Tenía originalmente una idea para este capítulo y luego la cambié por otra, pero quería mantener algo de la idea original, así que tuve que ver cómo escribir de manera que fuera coherente y aún tuviera mi** _ **"toque"**_ **personal.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Ahora conocen un poco más de la perspectiva de Arnold y lo que pasó entre ellos. Pero, ¿es tiempo ya de hablar con Helga? ¿Podrán reconstruir su relación luego de las cicatrices? Lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Puertas y llamados

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

Hacía tiempo que no la veía, no lo había pensado demasiado realmente, desde la última vez que hablaron era obvio lo que tenía que hacer, en algún momento tenía que volverla a encontrar y continuar con todo lo que dejaron pendiente. Encontrarla había sido complicado, no todos los días vas detrás de alguien que se va con el único propósito de no dejar rastro; pero al final su búsqueda había tenido frutos. A veces era interesante darse cuenta de lo mucho que conocía a Helga, pudo adivinar fácilmente algunos lugares que ella seguramente visitaría. No era una chica común, pero le llamaba la atención conocer el mundo que conocían los turistas, aunque desde su perspectiva se volvería estúpido después, lo primero que haría sería buscar las atracciones principales y luego las más vacías. Y así, poco a poco el camino lo llevó a los pequeños y olvidados poblados. Nunca creyó que ella se quedaría en alguno, incluso era entendible si se alejaba de una vida monótona, después de todo, de eso había escapado; pero un presentimiento lo había invadido y pronto, terminó en Hopespell. Era un pueblo extraño, salía de la nada y se encontraba en la nada; uno empezaba su tranquilo viaje conduciendo por una carretera sin rumbo y de pronto ya estaba en Hopespell. De alguna forma le recordó a su infancia en Hillwoood, tenía ese ambiente con una extraña mezcla entre frío y hogareño que muchas almas solitarias buscan, sería aterrador para una persona que estuviera rodeada de amor, pero perfecto para las personas que querían encontrarse a sí mismas. Preguntó por los alrededores por una chica rubia que hubiera visitado el lugar recientemente y todo lo llevó a casa de Elena, la viuda excéntrica del _vecindario_ , la mujer con un cerdo de mascota, _"un poco familiar, ¿no?"_ dijo para sí mismo mientras esperaba por Helga fuera de la vieja casa de madera. Lo sabía, pronto la podría ver.

Su espera no fue larga, divisó un auto a unos metros de distancia que pronto buscó posicionarse frente a él, ella venía muy ensimismada como para notarlo, pero cuando por fin lo reconoció, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. La cara de Helga era muy graciosa, sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca a medio cerrar con esa inconfundible expresión entre pesar y confusión (no le agradaba mucho que la sorprendieran). Pronto su ceño se frunció y salió de su auto para encararlo.

Ella no dejaba de verlo. Es increíble cómo se puede perder contacto con una persona por tanto tiempo y al verla nuevamente parece que no ha pasado ni un día. Él la veía fijamente, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, quizá porque se había aparecido sin avisar, o quizá fuere solo lo sorpresivo de la situación. De cualquier forma, ella insistió en saberlo.

~ ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

~ Hola para ti también, Helga.

~ No empieces _Geraldo_ , quiero saber qué haces aquí. – Contestó un poco más irritable, detestaba su actitud de "soy más listo que tú".

~ No te enojes, te ves más fea. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, viendo detenidamente a su rostro.

~ Idiota. – Respondió al momento que retiraba la mano de Gerald de un manotazo.

Él no pudo evitar reír sonoramente, siempre era divertido hacerla enojar; algo que hubiera sido impensable a sus 9 años, por el temor a que ella le rompiera el brazo, hoy era algo entretenido y parte de una verdadera relación de amistad. La conocía bien, tenía un carácter explosivo, pero era una persona muy sentimental, no dañaría a las personas importantes para ella, aún en su peor momento.

~ Tranquila, no lo vuelvo a hacer. – Dijo mientras apaciguaba poco a poco su risa.

~ ¡Respóndeme! ¿Qué haces aquí?

~ Bueno, me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que mi supuesta mejor amiga despareció hace casi tres meses y yo me enteré hace apenas dos semanas, por boca de alguien más si me permites agregar y, encima de eso, ahora vive en un pueblo de cuento de terror con una viuda excéntrica que tiene una vibra muy parecida a la de _aquel que se fue sin mirar atrás_.

Helga vio cómo el semblante de Gerald cambiaba a uno más serio, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y la observaba expectante. Lo sabía, su decisión siempre fue egoísta, pero ¿quién era él para venir a pedir explicaciones ahora? ¡Él también se había ido! Cuando por fin se cansó de esperar por Phoebe, cuando quiso buscar algo mejor fuera de Hillwood, cuando la dejó a su suerte aun sabiendo lo que dolía que alguien se fuera de pronto. Meses sin hablar o llamarse y un día llamar solo para reclamarle por no decirle que ella también se había ido, ¿con qué descaro? Encima de todo, hablar mal de Elena, la única persona en mucho tiempo que realmente se había interesado en su bienestar.

~ ¡¿Quién eres tú para venir a reclamarme?! Vienes a criticar mi vida y mis decisiones, ¡Y A ELENA! Tú hiciste lo mismo, huiste sin que te importara nadie más que tú mismo y ahora vienes aquí a hacerte el listo, ¡cuando solo eres un imbécil! Hablas mal de Arnold, ¿te has visto últimamente? ¿Es que acaso me perdí esa etapa de nuestra vida en la que no respondí las tantas cartas que me enviaste? No eres mejor que él Gerald y mucho menos mejor que yo.

~ … Razón de sobra para estar aquí hoy. – Respondió viendo hacia sus zapatos. Tomó aire y luego decidió darle la cara. – Lo lamento Helga.

~ ¿Esperas que te crea? – Dijo Helga, tomando el turno ahora para cruzar sus brazos y verlo fijamente.

~ No tienes que hacerlo.

~ ¿Por qué estás aquí Gerald? – Soltó aire como intentando sacar el pesar fuera de su sistema y dedicarse a escuchar, después de todo, aún quería una respuesta.

~ Estoy fuera del programa deportivo. – Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

~ ¡¿Qué?! P… Pero, ¿por qué?

~ Recuerda que solo iba a ser un año.

¡Pero apenas llevas ahí 9 meses! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

~ Para los estudiantes próximos a ingresar a la Universidad es menos tiempo y usualmente los encuentros son solo para buscar patrocinadores de becas.

~ Gerald… ¿No piensas ir a la universidad?

Sabía que Helga necesitaba una respuesta, pero no era algo que él pudiera responder con exactitud. Luego de haber hablado con ella hacía un par de semanas, se había quedado rondando en su mente como un torbellino de ideas, recuerdos y sentimientos; fue el momento en que se dio cuenta que también la estaba perdiendo, ¿cómo era posible que ella se hubiera ido y él no lo hubiera sabido hasta dos meses después? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había llamado a su casa o había respondido alguna de sus cartas? Ese momento fue justo lo que buscaba, porque, una semana antes de esa noticia, recibió ofertas de dos universidades dentro del programa de Basketball y no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer.

Cuando supo lo de Helga, de pronto la decisión no era tan complicada. Quizá ella no lo aceptaría, pero debía intentarlo, era la hora para que ninguno de los dos estuviera solo. Ambos decidieron irse, pero no por las razones correctas, se habían mentido a sí mismos para pensar que estaban continuando con su vida, cuando solo estaban huyendo mientras sus sentimientos quedaban estancados dentro de sus almas. Él sabía que debía ayudarla, así como sabía que si ella no le ayudaba, él seguiría pensando en su pasado, en Hillwood y en aquella que no había vuelto a mencionar en varios meses, la única a la que le había entregado devoción y amor incondicional, su querida Phoebe. Era tiempo de oportunidades y, esta vez, no las dejaría pasar. Así que tomó aire y finalmente sentenció:

~ Creo que necesito tiempo para pensar lo que quiero.

Helga lo observó sorprendida, sus palabras eran algo que no creyó escuchar, pero ver su semblante nostálgico y su mirada fija en el suelo le hacían sentir mal. Él era la única familia que había tenido en los últimos tres años, así que decidió escoger mejor sus siguientes palabras y esperar no herirlo con ello.

~ Pensé que ya lo sabías…

~ Yo también lo pensé. – Dijo mientras cambiaba su foco de atención hacia el cielo – El basketball es algo en lo que soy bueno, solía practicarlo mucho con… Arnold – su voz se apagó un poco mientras sus ojos se nublaban ante el pronunciamiento de ese nombre -, era mi zona de confort, una manera en que los recuerdos no fueran tan malos o la vida fuera tan obsoleta. Pero, ¿sabes? – volteó a verla antes de continuar -, tenías razón, estaba huyendo. No soy mejor que él o que tú Helga, ni siquiera mejor que Phoebe, al menos ella sabía lo que quería. – Las últimas palabras se quebraron tanto en su voz y su rostro, pero tenía que decírselo – Necesito un cambio real.

~ Vaya… Eso es… - No sabía muy bien qué responderle a continuación, solo lo observaba esperando que él entendiera lo que ella sentía y no tuviera que decir nada más.

~ Además, unas vacaciones largas nunca están de más. – Le sonrió.

~ Pensé que el gran visionario nunca necesitaba descanso. – Afloró ella en su típico sarcasmo.

~ Admito que no es rentable, pero una mente y cuerpo cansados tampoco lo son.

Ella lo observó por un breve momento y sentenció:

~ No te quedarás aquí.

Él estalló en risas, para luego poner nuevamente una mano sobre su cabeza y revolver su cabello.

~ Elena ya me apartó una habitación. – Dijo finalmente para encaminarse hacia dentro de la casa, cosa que dejó a Helga congelada viendo hacia el infinito como una tonta por unos instantes.

~ ¡ELENA! – Gritó con todas las fuerzas que pudo cuando por fin salió del trance, mientras se encaminaba igualmente hacia dentro.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de ahí, un chico con cabeza en forma de balón y abundante cabello rubio, se encontraba sentado en un viejo autobús viendo por la ventana, visibilizando a lo lejos una ciudad que por un momento pensó nunca volver a ver, Hillwood. Un extraño sentimiento lo invadió de pronto, el lugar lo abrazaba lentamente, las aceras donde solía caminar, la calle donde jugaba béisbol con sus amigos, la esquina donde esperaba el autobús para la escuela; muchos espacios que aún permanecían en su recuerdo y se ataban a su corazón, hoy pasaban nuevamente frente a sus ojos. Y después de lo que apareció apenas unos segundos, se encontró frente a una vieja y gran casa pintada de… _"¿azul?"_ cuestionó para sí mismo mientras se adentraba al que fue su hogar por tantos años. Dudó un poco sobre si tocar la puerta o probar si su vieja llave aún funcionaba, pero al final decidió usar la segunda opción, comprobando, felizmente, que sí daba resultado.

La vieja casa de huéspedes no era como la recordaba, el estilo anticuado y desgastado había sido cambiado por uno más _vintage_ ; muebles y accesorios cuidadosamente seleccionados, combinaciones de cortinas y papel tapiz en colores sutiles y una frescura que hacía del ambiente algo muy pacífico. Nunca creyó que vería un toque tan femenino y sobrio en el nido del viejo Phil y la loca Gertie, pero ahí estaba. Sin embargo, fuera de su sorpresa, también hubo cierto desconcierto, no solo por la apariencia de la casa, sino por lo silenciosa que estaba ahora. No había grito alguno, o ruido de cosas rotas (como solía pasar cada que Gertie interpretaba uno de sus locos personajes), ni siquiera las clásicas peleas de Oscar y Suzie. Todo estaba inquietantemente calmado.

~ ¿Abuelo? ¿Abuela…? – Dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la cocina, pero al llegar, no encontró nada.

Pensó entonces que debía buscar arriba, en el segundo nivel, probablemente Phil estaría en su habitación o en el baño. Pronto se encontró revisando cada habitación de la casa y, para su infortunio, no había nadie. _"No puede ser que hayan desaparecido"_ , se cuestionó dirigiéndose a la última habitación que le quedaba pendiente, la suya.

Dudó un poco antes de entrar, no es como si esperara ver algún fantasma o alguna sorpresa desagradable; simplemente había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y, para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, no creyó que volvería a verla. Respiró hondo y decidió abrir la puerta lentamente, paso a paso, dejándose llevar por el instante y recordándose lo mucho que solía amar el lugar, antes de partir. Su habitación lucía distinta, aún estaban las repisas llenas de libros, algunos objetos que le gustaba mantener para admirar de vez en cuando, su vieja radio y el reloj de papa que, para su sorpresa, tenía una papa bastante fresca como batería; "seguramente la abuela y el abuelo se encargan de eso", pensó mientras recorría el resto del lugar. Su cama estaba ahí, aunque ahora con unas sábanas azules aterciopeladas, era un toque interesante para su personalidad; el vidrio que poseía como techo estaba brillante y muy claro; su escritorio y su computadora aún estaban ahí; aunque el papel tapiz de las paredes, aquel que en su infancia tenía naves espaciales y extraterrestres, hoy era de un _print_ bastante moderno, aunque igualmente elegante; y, colgadas en todas partes, había fotografías de sus memorias más preciadas, como una foto con los chicos del vecindario, una con Gerald, una con sus abuelos, una con sus padres, una con Abner, una con los huéspedes de la casa y… una con Helga.

De pronto, los recuerdos y la culpa lo invadieron nuevamente y buscando su cama se dejó caer en ella como si no hubiera un mañana, ¿es que lo había aún? Ahí, tendido sobre las suaves sábanas, rápidamente el cansancio lo venció y se quedó profundamente dormido.

No supo calcular el tiempo que había pasado, pero al volver a abrir sus ojos, el cielo estaba algo más oscuro que cuando llegó, parecía estar anocheciendo, así que decidió bajar a ver si sus abuelos o quien fuera, habían vuelto a la casa. Se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina y justo ahí, con ojos como platos y viéndolo fijamente, se encontraba su abuelo.

~ A… ¿Arnold? ¿Eres tú?

Por un momento no supo qué responder, se sentía muy avergonzado para eso; pero, fuera de ese sentimiento permanente de culpa, existía la sorpresa de la imagen que veía ahora. Su abuelo había envejecido mucho más de lo que recordaba, ya no era el hombre enérgico y vivaz que solía ser, ahora se veía con un semblante cansado y realmente triste. ¿Acaso él también era culpable de eso?

~ Soy yo, abuelo. Soy Arnod… Estoy en casa.

Arnold apenas y pudo reaccionar cuando de pronto Phil se levantó de su lugar y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando correr las lágrimas que parecía haber guardado durante todos esos años de incertidumbre y soledad. Ahora podía ver a su nieto nuevamente, su segundo hijo, después de Miles; volvía a estar en casa ahora y podía volver a abrazarlo. Él estaba ahí, estaba a salvo y no se volvería a ir, o eso esperaba. De corazón y con toda su alma, lo esperaba.

~ P… por favor abuelo… no llores, estoy aquí. – Él no podía hacer más que abrazarlo e intentar que se calmara, el viejo Phil siempre había sido muy fuerte y alegre, un hombre indestructible… ¿Qué le había hecho…?

~ Lo siento hombre pequeño – respondió Phil mientras levantaba su arrugado rostro y le sonreía a Arnold -, supongo que la edad realmente me afecta… Pero… ¿Dónde has estado? – culminó con genuino dolor en su mirada, algo que Arnold no pudo ignorar.

~ Yo… yo… - quería decir algo importante, algo inteligente, algo que realmente justificara la mayor estupidez de su vida, pero la realidad era que no había nada que pudiera decir, que hiciera esa dolorosa escena remotamente mejor – C… Cometí… un… error.

De pronto, algunas lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Arnold, algo que simplemente había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo, lo que se sentía llorar, por la impotencia, por el dolor, por la culpa; hoy, el sentimiento estaba vivo y reclamaba su dominio sobre todo lo que aconteciera después. Phil lo vio con profunda tristeza, pero también con compasión, siempre había sido un hombre de familia y hoy su nieto estaba de vuelta con el corazón roto y la mente turbia, sabía que debía ayudarlo, sabía que _el niño del corazón de oro_ seguía ahí, en alguna parte.

Hablaron durante horas, hasta muy entrada la noche, Arnold hablaba sobre su decisión, sobre su tiempo en el programa humanitario, sobre sus aventuras, sobre las cartas que había recibido de Helga, sobre las respuestas que nunca entregó, sobre lo que lo trajo de vuelta y lo que había pasado desde que llegó a Hillwood. Un desahogo que llevaba atorado dentro del corazón.

~ Y… esa es mi historia. – Dijo con genuina culpa en su expresión y su voz.

~ Tomaste una muy mala decisión Arnold…

~ Lo sé abuelo… y ahora ya no sé qué se supone que debo hacer… ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme ahora a Helga y a los demás? ¿Qué les puedo decir? Todo lo arruiné…

~ Es un gran dilema hombre pequeño, pero no es algo imposible. Eres joven, claro, cometiste algunos errores, pero has vuelto a enmendarlos y eso es lo que importa.

~ Seguro me odiarán…

~ Probablemente, pero, ¿prefieres seguir ignorando la situación? Has fingido por tres años ya, ¿crees que puedas continuar?

~ No… no puedo…

~ Entonces debes enfrentarlo. Arnold, tú siempre fuiste un niño muy honesto y servicial y la verdad siempre pensé que era una personalidad muy molesta e irritante, es bueno ver que al final de todo no eras perfecto. – Dijo Phil con una risa apagada.

~ Abuelo… - Respondió Arnold con algo de pesadez.

~ Pero, aun cuando creas haber perdido tu tiempo y una parte significativa de ti, sigue ahí dentro. Tú eres Arnold y seguirás siendo Arnold sin importar qué, necesitas empezar de nuevo y para eso, empezar por terminar lo que dejaste a medias.

~ Tienes razón abuelo… Siempre la tienes… - Dijo finalmente Arnold, tomando aire y exhalando la poca frustración que aún le quedaba. – Por cierto, ¿dónde están todos? Hemos estado aquí durante horas y no he visto a nadie.

~ Bueno, - contestó Phil viendo a su alrededor- Oscar y su familia están visitando a la familia de Suzie, por el cumpleaños de su hijo; Ernie está en un trabajo de construcción en la ciudad vecina; y… tu abuela está en la casa Pataki.

~ Ella… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Helga está bien?

Phil había estado evitando un poco el tema de conversación, pero supuso que tarde o temprano debía decírselo a Arnold y quizá ese era el mejor momento.

~ Arnold, Helga ya no vive en Hillwood.

~ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero! ¡¿A dónde fue?!

~ Muchas cosas cambiaron cuando te fuiste Arnold… Helga solía pasar mucho tiempo sola en la escuela y deambulando a veces por estas calles, pasando frente a la casa.

~ …

~ Pronto, tu abuela tuvo la idea de remodelar la casa de huéspedes, así Helga no se sentiría mal por visitarnos y podría tener algo de compañía.

~ … Ya… ya veo.

~ Helga pasó mucho tiempo con tu abuela y con Abner, debo decir que eso también nos alivió un poco a Pookie y a mí, claro está, también a tu mascota. – Phil tomó aire un momento y continuó. – Después de eso, Helga halló un apoyo y una muy buena amistad con Gerald.

~ ¿Gerald? – Arnold no pudo evitar la sorpresa de esa noticia, pero decidió tranquilizarse un poco y seguir escuchando. Después de todo, no debía sacar conclusiones acerca de nada.

~ Sí. – Phil notó como Arnold se tensó ante esa declaración y dudó un poco si seguirle contando sobre ello, pero sabía que tampoco podía mentirle a su nieto. – Ellos dos se volvieron muy unidos Arnold, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en la escuela, después de la escuela y en cada tiempo libre que tenían, fuera de las actividades extracurriculares, creo que Helga practicaba actuación o algo así y Gerald siempre fue muy dedicado al basketball.

~ Ya veo… - No sabía muy bien qué responder ante ello, ¿Helga y Gerald juntos? ¿Era eso posible? Gerald siempre detestó a Helga y estaba seguro que a Helga tampoco le gustaba mucho la compañía de Gerald.

~ La verdad, parecía que se sentían mucho mejor después de haberlos perdido a ti y a Phoebe. – Phil volteó a ver a Arnold para percatarse como esa frase lo descolocó, pero decidió terminar con su historia – Pero, hace casi un año que Gerald se fue.

~ ¿Q… Qué?

~ Sí, hace unos meses consiguió una beca deportiva en otra ciudad y se fue.

~ Pero… ¿Qué hay de Helga? ¿No estaban juntos?

~ No sé lo que pasó Arnold, pero él se fue y, hace casi tres meses, Helga también.

~ Pero, ¡¿dónde?! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

~ No lo sé hombre pequeño, no lo sé.

~ ¡Entonces debo buscarla! Debo ir a su casa y… ¡LA ABUELA! Ella debe saberlo, ella está en su casa… ¿Qué hace ella ahí entonces?

~ La casa Pataki ha tenido muchos problemas últimamente Arnold, muchos más de los que solía tener… Bob Pataki tuvo una gran crisis financiera y su negocio se fue a bancarrota, perder a Olga y a Helga fue demasiado para él y, su esposa… ella está bastante enferma. Tu abuela se siente responsable por lo que pasó y decidió ir a ayudar. Va todas las tardes y se queda algunas noches atendiendo a los Pataki.

~ … Todo es mi culpa… Debo… Debo ir a ayudarle… Debo hacer algo…

~ No te recomiendo ir a la casa Pataki Arnold, no sé si seas bienvenido ahí.

~ Aun así debo intentarlo.

Phil quiso detenerlo, pero Arnold era tenaz y se negó a escuchar razones, antes de que el anciano pudiera hacer algo, el joven había salido corriendo por la puerta principal y se dirigía a la casa Pataki. No supo muy bien cuánto corrió, pero pronto se encontró frente a la puerta de una casa ya bastante desgastada y con apariencia de abandono. No supo si tocar el timbre o ver cómo entrar sin ser notado, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, alguien tocó a su hombro desde atrás, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y voltear a ver, quedando totalmente sorprendido con lo que vio; era inconfundible, la persona que estaba ahora frente a él, era Olga Pataki.

~ ¿Arnold…? ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí?

~ ¡¿Olga?! ¡Pero! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡Digo… Hace años que te fuiste!

Ella lo vio con inconfundible enfado en su mirada, algo no muy típico de la dulce y alegre Olga y luego contestó.

~ Puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Arnold no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón, pero no pudo reclamarle nada después de eso, ella tenía razón.

~ Vine para enmendar las cosas…

~ Es un poco tarde, ¿no lo crees? – Respondió ella mientras colocaba las llaves en la perilla de la puerta y se disponía a entrar, cosa a la que Arnold respondió bloqueando la entrada. – Quítate de enfrente, tengo que llevarle sus medicinas a mamá.

~ Olga… Yo sé bien que hice mal, pero estoy aquí ahora y… Sé que no es suficiente y tienes todo el derecho a odiarme, pero quiero encontrarla, tengo que hablar con ella, tengo que enmendarlo… Todo lo arruiné y lo lamento… Y sé que no arreglo nada con pedir perdón, pero Olga, dame una oportunidad… ¿Sabes dónde está ella?

Olga lo vio con tristeza y algo de rencor en sus ojos, no sabía qué debía hacer, su familia estaba al borde del colapso, su padre ya ni la veía, pasó toda su vida siendo su adoración y ahora ya ni la reconocía, ya nada le importaba, apenas y respiraba y no lograba hacerlo comer o beber algo, poco a poco lo veía destruirse a sí mismo, mientras su madre la pasaba aún peor echada en cama y sin poder moverse. Y ahora, ahí estaba el chico, aquel que había logrado destrozar tanto el corazón de Helga, que se había ido para no volver. Quiso entrar a la casa y dejarlo ahí solo, ahogándose en el dolor que creó… Pero luego recordó que no podía culparlo por completo, ella ayudó a destruir a su familia, fue la primera que se fue y ahora de regreso ya nadie la recordaba. Ya nadie podía verla. Eso lo decidía todo.

~ No sé dónde está Arnold… Yo vine a la casa hace un mes y encontré una carta y dos postales de Helga, pero nada que revelara información sobre dónde se encontraba… Sin embargo… Llamó hace una semana… No dijo mucho, se sorprendió de oírme y no quiso decirme dónde estaba, pero… El número quedó grabado en el identificador de llamadas…

~ Olga… Te lo suplico, por favor dame el número, por favor, es lo único que me queda, quizá aún podamos resolver esto…

Olga lo observó detenidamente, con una confusión evidente en su mirada, no sabía qué era lo correcto, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que nada podría empeorar la situación.

~ Es… Está bien.

Lejos de ahí, en Hopespell, ahora en una nueva mañana y luego de una noche de peleas con Gerald y Elena, por haber conspirado en su contra, una adormitada Helga bajaba a la cocina por un anhelado café bien cargado.

~ Buenos días querida, ¿cómo dormiste? – Le saludó una bien descansada (o eso parecía) Elena y su habitual sonrisa de comercial.

~ ¿Qué tienen de buenos? – Contestó ella con un gran pesar en su voz y expresión, mientras se servía una taza de café y lo tomaba con un ansia que dejaba claro lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

~ Quieta, tienes una lengua afilada, pero no necesitas quemarla por nosotros. – Dijo un alegre Gerald mientras se acomodaba en una silla en el comedor, lo cual realmente alteró a Helga.

~ ¡TÚ, CÁLLATE! – Respondió con evidente furia.

~ Helga, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas seguir peleando conmigo? Pasaste la noche en vela, obviamente lo poco que dormiste no te sentó bien y realmente necesitas relajarte. Ya basta, ¿sí?

~ ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Yo soy la del problema?! ¡TÚ eres el que vino de pronto a invadir mi espacio!

~ Vine aquí a buscarte Helga, ya te lo dije, eres un desastre y yo también soy un desastre.

~ ¿Y quieres convertirnos en un desastre más grande?

~ No, lo que quiero es que nos apoyemos, para eso son los amigos.

~ Tú y yo no somos amigos. – Contestó ella con un obvio rencor en su voz mientras lo veía con molestia.

~ Tienes razón Helga, no lo somos. – Dijo él mientras observaba como ella abría sus ojos de par en par para luego reflejar un profundo dolor ante sus palabras. – Somos familia y creo que a ambos nos vendría bien un tiempo con alguien que de verdad nos interese y a quien de verdad le interesemos.

Helga suspiró en resignación, por más que odiara las sorpresas, debía admitir que Gerald había sido el mejor amigo y la única familia que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Y además, muy en el fondo, realmente se alegraba de volver a verlo.

~ Bien, pero si nos volvemos a separar, yo me quedo con Elena.

Gerald y Elena quedaron desconcertados ante la declaración de Helga, pero luego de unos segundos de shock, empezaron a reír sonoramente mientras Helga se dedicaba a terminar su taza de café. El desayuno después, fue bastante tranquilo, hablaron y rieron sobre algunas cosas cotidianas, hablaron sobre unas cuantas librerías que Helga podría visitar y algunas firmas de libros a las que podría asistir, todo podría ayudarla a encontrar su nueva inspiración y empezar a escribir nuevamente, era hora de pensar a futuro y el futuro de Helga siempre había estado en el arte y la literatura.

Al terminar de desayunar, Helga se dispuso a subir por una merecida ducha y un cambio de ropa para ir a la ciudad. Mientras Elena, lavaba los platos. Gerald iba a subir también a tumbarse en la cama un rato más, cuando el teléfono sonó. Vio a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más ahí, así que suspiró cansado y decidió responder.

~ Hola, casa de Elena, ¿quién habla?

~ ¿Hola? Yo… no sé si este sea el número correcto, pero… busco a alguien…

Gerald casi suelta el teléfono cuando escuchó la voz de la persona al otro lado del teléfono; había pasado tantos años escuchándola, hablando de tonterías y bromeando mientras jugaban o estaban en la escuela. No había duda alguna, la persona que estaba llamando en este momento era alguien que no esperaba volver a escuchar en su vida, se trataba de Arnold. No supo qué responder y por un momento dudó de si realmente estaba despierto o no, pero luego escuchó nuevamente la voz.

~ ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Yo… busco a una chica llamada Helga… Me dieron este número y… realmente espero que pueda ayudarme.

~ Lo siento, no hay nadie aquí con ese nombre. – Estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono cuando lo que esa persona dijo a continuación, lo desconcertó.

~ ¡¿Gerald?! ¿E… Eres tú? Gerald, ¡soy Arnold! Hermano, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde está Helga? ¿Dónde…?

~ Arnold… - Lo interrumpió- Helga ha avanzado con su vida y… te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

~ ¡Pero! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Gerald! ¡Gerald! ¡Responde! ¡Gerald, lo siento! ¡Gerald!

Y así, colgó el teléfono, para luego subir por las escaleras hacia su nueva habitación; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera entrar, Helga lo encontró en el pasillo, lucía algo confundida, así que Gerald se quedó a escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

~ ¿Sonó el teléfono? Creo haberlo oído sonar, qué extraño, ¿quién llamaría tan temprano?

Por un momento dudó de lo que debía hacer, por un lado, esto era lo más grande que había pasado en años, una prueba real de que esa persona aún existía en este mundo y buscaba terminar lo que había comenzado; por otro lado, estaba todo el dolor y los recuerdos desgarradores que ese pasado había dejado. Tanto él como Helga habían pasado días enteros hablando de él, de Phoebe, de lo que pudo haber sido, escribieron cientos de cartas, mandaron miles de mensajes y las llamadas eran incontables. Nunca hubo una respuesta, nunca una esperanza y, ahora que por fin habían decidido purgarlo de su vida, él volvía a aparecer. Sabía que ella quería saberlo, que lo que más había querido por tres años era saber de Arnold, pero cuando abrió la boca e intentó decírselo, simplemente no pudo.

~ Era un número equivocado, nada de qué preocuparse. – Contestó mientras le sonreía y entraba a su habitación.

Y ahí, en la soledad de su espacio, buscó su cama para recostarse prontamente en ella, cerrar sus ojos y se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡Lo sé! Me tomé mi tiempo para actualizar, pero las "obligaciones de la vida adulta" no son nada glamorosas ni mucho menos indulgentes. Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Quise añadir un poco de drama al asunto, espero no les moleste, pero mi visión me guió hasta ahí. En fin, esta vez procuraré que la siguiente actualización no dure más de semana y media, porque tampoco quiero atrasarme o dejarlo a medias sin terminar, sería mi peor pesadilla. Así que, aquí les dejo el capítulo y no se preocupen, seguiré hasta el final (;D).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y espero sus Reviews!**


	5. Capítulo 5 - Cicatrices

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

No sabía muy bien qué hora era, pero la luz que se colaba por la ventana parecía muy brillante, _"¿quizá cerca de mediodía? ¿Habré dormido toda la mañana?"_ , se cuestionó mientras abría los ojos a regañadientes y empezaba a levantarse. Se sentó al borde de la cama y mientras se ponía las manos sobre la sien y cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, trataba de ordenar sus ideas. Por un instante creyó que había tenido un mal sueño, ese sentimiento se albergaba en su corazón, había algo que no estaba bien y no lograba recordar qué era, ¿existía una pesadilla tan horrible? Pronto todo vino a él como un relámpago y una pequeña punzada se formó en su corazón. Aquel que se fue sin mirar atrás, ese que creyeron desaparecido para siempre, hoy había vuelto diciendo que tenía que hablar, "arreglar las cosas", ¿es que era eso posible después de lo que pasó? ¡Fueron años! No simples días, sino años. Años de ausencia, de dolor, de incertidumbre, de llamadas y mensajes que nunca fueron respondidos, de saber que su casi hermano lo engañó para irse sin mirar atrás, luego de que Phoebe también lo hiciera. _"Al menos ella dio la cara y se despidió"_ , pensó mientras volvía a acostarse y veía a un techo desgastado con una mano sobre su frente. Y por si no fuera poco, estaba Helga, alguien en quien había encontrado una amiga, mandona, de muy mal genio y casi bipolar, pero alguien que fue entrando en su vida hasta convertirse en familia. Fue un tiempo oscuro, de tener que ver cada día a una chica con el corazón roto vagar por la ciudad, usando la ropa de su amado ausente, enviando cartas, gastando todo su crédito en llamadas y mensajes que nadie contestó, llegando a la escuela con bolsas bajo unos ojos hinchados por llorar durante las noches; ella nunca admitiría tal descuido, pero él no era ciego para no notarlo, reconocía todas las señales, porque tenía lo mismo que ella: Un corazón roto; por dos personas a quienes no les importó lo que pasara, en tanto sus intereses fueran satisfechos. ¿Se supone que ahora aceptara el regreso de uno de ellos? ¿Se supone que olvide lo que pasó? ¡Es absurdo! Es verdad, no era una decisión que debía tomar él solo, pero, ¿decirle a ella? ¿Luego de todo lo que presenció y compartió con ella en sus momentos de depresión? Después de todo lo que habían construido, ¿debía decírselo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que ella volviera a sus brazos ilusionada y luego terminara pisoteada? ¿Para que ella truncara su vida nuevamente por estar con él? ¿Para que volviera a ser la misma de antes? ¡Jamás!

Con ese último pensamiento, quedó completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Fue hasta entonces que todo se clarificó en su mente, no era que él estuviera molesto por la ausencia y el regreso tan abrupto de Arnold, aunque en una gran parte de su vida fuese su mejor amigo y casi hermano y a pesar de que éste lo lastimó; no, él estaba molesto porque si Arnold realmente había regresado, significaba que ahora debía despedirse de Helga. _"¿Es que acaso estoy loco?"_ , pensó al momento que se llevaba las manos a la cara y luego volvía a colocar sus brazos lado a lado sobre la cama para perder su mirada en la nada. Se sentía agotado, su cuerpo pesaba y su remordimiento aún más, estaba claro que no podía guardar una información tan importante para sí mismo, ella la necesitaba y él le debía esa honestidad, él querría lo mismo si Helga supiera algo de Phoebe. El amor ciertamente cegaba muchas cosas, seguir al corazón era algo incierto y más si se trataba de volver a confiar en quien traicionó la confianza. _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_ , se preguntó mientras intentaba reunir sus ideas y hacerlas coherentes, su juicio se encontraba dividido entre el deber y el sentir, pero, ¿qué estaba sintiendo realmente? No podía distinguirlo, dolor, remordimiento, nostalgia, cariño, todo estaba mezclado y formaba un hueco en su pecho que no sabía distinguir, ¿qué era lo que faltaba? ¿Qué podía crear un agujero así… y qué podía llenarlo?

De pronto, sus divagaciones y tormentos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido que avisaba la puerta de la habitación abriéndose y cuando levantó la mirada, frente a él estaba una persona que quería evitar ver, al menos por un tiempo más, Helga.

~ ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó volviendo a su estado inerte en la cama, haciendo que ella lo viera con curiosidad (y algo de su enfado usual).

~ Has estado aquí casi todo el día, Elena está preocupada, no has comido nada desde el desayuno.

~ No tengo hambre. – respondió volteando la vista a la ventana, cuando sintió que no podía sostener mucho tiempo más la mirada de Helga.

~ ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo ella al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, a su lado y lo miraba expectante, pero él no se inmutó ni un poco, lo que fuera, debía ser algo importante. Entonces, tras segundos de consideración, decidió cambiar su pregunta antes de darle tiempo de responder la primera. – Gerald… ¿Quién llamó?

Su reacción fue más rápida de lo que esperaba, él volteó a encararla con una expresión de sorpresa con un deje de, ¿culpa?

~ ¿Qué?

~ Hace unas horas, después de desayunar, yo fui a ducharme y tú te quedaste en la planta baja, alguien llamó y luego tú te encerraste. ¿Quién llamó?

~ Te dije que era un número equivocado. – dijo él al momento que se sentaba igualmente en la cama y comenzaba a ponerse los zapatos.

~ Y me mentiste. – contestó secamente ella.

Entonces, decidió volver a su rostro una vez más, fue cuando descubrió a esa chica nuevamente, la del semblante marcado con furia, decepción y tristeza. Ella sabía que él le ocultaba algo y él sabía lo mucho que las mentiras podían dañarla, lo que ella había pasado por una traición. ¿Podría seguir fingiendo no saber nada después de una pregunta y una mirada tan directas?

~ ¿Confías en mí?

~ ¿De qué hablas, _Geraldo_? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan extraña?

~ Quiero saber si confías en mí Helga, es todo.

Ella lo observó por un momento, no sabía muy bien qué responder ante ese cuestionamiento, él nunca era tan directo y probablemente nunca lo había visto tan serio respecto a algo, ¿acaso lo que guardaba era tan malo? O quizá era algo personal que no quería discutir, tal vez se trataba de Phoebe; Helga sabía bien lo que él había sufrido por ella y no quería causarle más dolor, además, el tema también le incomodaba, así que decidió simplemente contestar su pregunta.

~ Sí, confío en ti.

Él se limitó a sonreír con desgana y a levantarse para bajar a almorzar, mientras ella se resignó a ir a comer con él. Bajaron las escaleras en un incómodo silencio, Helga no supo describir el sentimiento, pero lo sentía, ¿lejos? Había una especie de barrera entre los dos y ella no entendía por qué. Nunca se detuvo a pensarlo antes, pero ahora, ante la imagen de él dándole la espalda y caminando sin voltear siquiera a mirarla, no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieta. ¿Era esto normal? Cuando llegaron al comedor, encontraron la mesa servida, Elena se había ido a tomar una siesta y les había dejado algunos emparedados y algo de sopa; ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro sin mayor entusiasmo y se dispusieron a comer algo.

Después de comer en un silencio que pareció eterno, Gerald recogió todo y lavó la loza, a lo que Helga solo pudo observar sin decir una palabra. Habiendo terminado él volteó a su dirección y le sonrió.

~ ¿Quieres ver una película?

~ ¿Qué tipo de película? – contestó ella un poco intrigada, pero aún más aliviada de que el silencio se rompiera, aunque fuera momentáneamente.

~ Alguna de acción, pero no las típicas con tipos destrozándose entre sí, después de salvar al vecindario en Hillwood, no quiero volver a ver un cadáver. – Hizo una mueca de repulsión y continuó. – Quiero algo tipo 007, un tipo con clase e ingenio.

~ Quiero una de terror sangrienta, algo como zombies come cerebros.

~ ¿Acaso escuchaste algo de lo que acabo de decir? – dijo él viéndola fijamente con una ceja alzada y brazos cruzados.

~ Mira amigo, no tengo ánimo de ver a algún ricachón haciéndosela de misión imposible, mientras se encuentra rodeado de mujeres admirándolo. – dijo ella con su típica expresión malhumorada.

~ Es que no comprendes la dinámica de una buena película; se trata de ingenio, habilidades y destrezas únicas, la lucha entre el poder y el dinero, es decir, el tipo podría tener lo que quisiera con solo tronar los dedos y en vez de eso decide usar sus recursos para patearle el trasero a los villanos y verse bien mientras lo hace.

~ Es como ver una absurda comedia romántica donde sabes que los protagonistas terminarán juntos, pura basura para gente sin imaginación. - respondió con total indiferencia ante el entusiasmo de Gerald – Es decir, ¿es que los buenos escritores ya no existen?

~ Claro, porque la historia de _zombies come cerebros_ es algo súper original y nunca antes visto.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada mientras él se sentaba en el sillón frente al televisor y cambiaba de canales en busca de algo para ver; entonces, Helga llegó y lo empujó para acomodarse del lado izquierdo del sofá, le gustaba más ese ángulo cuando veía la pantalla, él solo bufó y siguió buscando. Pasados unos minutos y unas cuantas peleas debido a los gustos del otro, ambos coincidieron en una vieja película de terror: "El gemelo malvado", uno de los clásicos de su infancia, para Gerald, un _film_ bastante significativo, pues estaba con Arnold la primera vez que lo vio y, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero esa vez fue quizá la primera en que se dio cuenta que Helga veía a Arnold de manera diferente, casi especial, aunque en ese momento se convenció que era su imaginación, años después era solo una verdad; se acomodaron uno al lado del otro y pasado un tiempo ella quedó profundamente dormida, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él, a lo que éste solo pudo sonreír agradecido, mayormente porque solo así ella dejaba de quejarse por todo. Entonces, se dispuso a seguir viendo la película procurando bajarle el volumen y no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertarla.

Y mientras dos amigos se encontraban disfrutando de una tarde tranquila en Hopespell, no muy lejos de ahí, en un viejo auto color verde, un joven con una cabeza de peculiar forma oval y melena rubia, se encontraba conduciendo en una carretera vacía, con pensamientos turbios y un sentimiento que no sabía cómo definir o controlar. Todo golpeaba a su mente, la llegada a Hillwood, los relatos de su abuelo sobre lo que había pasado, presenciar en lo que se había convertido la casa Pataki, no había nada ahí, nada más que oscuridad; sin luz, sin salida, sin futuro… sin Helga; y, cuando por fin pensó encontrar un rayo de esperanza, un número telefónico para localizarla, se encontró con alguien más. Cada palabra lo lastimaba, cada _flashback_ en su mente lo hería.

~ ¡¿Gerald?! ¡¿GERALD?! ¡RESPONDE! – gritaba a un teléfono sin interlocutor.

~ ¡Arnold! ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Lograste hablar con Helga? – dijo Olga al momento que entraba a la habitación donde anteriormente había dejado al joven mientras iba a chequear a sus padres.

Ella lo observó con preocupación, probablemente preocupada porque algo le pudiera pasar a Helga, pero por más que quiso no pudo hacerlo salir de su enfado; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando lo vio salir del lugar para no volver. Él quería llegar lo más rápido que pudiera a la casa de huéspedes, debía hablar con su abuelo, tomar el auto y largarse, a buscarla, a retomar su vida, no era demasiado tarde, debía hacerlo. Corrió las calles y cuando por fin llegó a donde estaba su abuelo, éste estaba dormido. Sabía muy bien que era tarde, Phil ya era un hombre mayor y con mucha carga sobre sus hombros; entonces, decidió que lo mejor sería dormir y clarificar todo en su mente, antes de tomar cualquier otra decisión.

Pronto, la mañana llegó y aún se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se había acostado, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado, tratando de entender cómo tres años pasaron tan rápido, cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así, cómo es que cuando decidió volver, las cosas eran tan diferentes; pero más que nada, sus divagaciones iban en torno a la que quizá era la noticia más impactante de todas: Gerald y Helga, ¡¿cómo pudo pasar algo así?! No podía concebirlo, era algo ilógico, irreal, ¡ellos siempre se odiaron! ¿Podía eso tornar 360 grados en tan poco tiempo? Pasados unos segundos, vio hacia el techo con mayor detenimiento, no se había percatado hasta ese instante, pero ya había amanecido, era hora de hablar con su abuelo. Se levantó de golpe y bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo hasta la cocina y, para su alegría, allí estaba él sentado como en antaño, con su taza de café recién hecho y leyendo el periódico.

~ Buenos días hombre pequeño, ¿quieres desayunar? Tu abuela no vino a casa anoche, pero hice unos emparedados de atún.

~ Abuelo…

~ No vi a qué hora llegaste, ¿encontraste alguna respuesta?

Arnold no supo qué responder, todo le daba vueltas y el cansancio era muy pesado tras una noche de tormentos y lagunas mentales. Phil notó rápidamente el pesar en el semblante de su nieto y dejó el periódico a un lado para escuchar lo que tenía por decir. Él volteó a ver fijamente a su abuelo, suspiró y entendió que no podía seguir dando vueltas en su cabeza, tenía que intentar hallarle sentido a lo que pasó.

~ Me encontré con Olga. – Arnold no notó ningún cambio en la expresión de su abuelo, por lo que cuestionó. – Sabías que estaba ahí, ¿no es así?

~ Tu abuela me lo dijo.

~ ¿Qué más sabes sobre la situación Pataki? Me dijiste lo del gran Bob y la señora Pataki, jamás mencionaste lo de Olga… O lo de Helga…

~ ¿Helga? ¿Acaso ya está de vuelta?

~ No. Está con Gerald.

~ ¡¿Con Gerald?! – argumentó Phil con genuina sorpresa - Pero si Gerald se fue mucho tiempo antes que ella.

~ ¡Pues ahora están juntos! – contestó Arnold al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara y se hundía en ellas. – ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Son pareja ahora? ¿Ella se fue para buscarlo a él? ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!

~ No lo sé Arnold. – Phil no soportaba ver a su nieto con tanta confusión o dolor y no hubiera querido "poner el dedo en la herida", pero él merecía saber la verdad. – Pero muchas cosas cambiaron cuando te fuiste.

~ Eso lo sé abuelo. – dijo Arnold hundiéndose aún más y colocando la frente sobre la mesa, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos.

~ Escucha Arnold, necesito que prestes mucha atención a lo que voy a decir. – dijo Phil con mucha seriedad, a lo que Arnold levantó la mirada con desgana y se dispuso a escuchar, entonces el anciano continuó- Gerald siempre fue tu mejor amigo, fue y siempre será parte de la familia, vamos, incluso tenía apartadas las noches de la semana en las que se quedaba aquí. – Sonrió ante lo último y prosiguió - Por otro lado, Helga siempre fue una niña tosca y algo extraña, que se apartaba de los demás y te veía a distancia, procuraba ser discreta, pero la realidad es que no podía y muchos notamos lo que sentía por ti… incluyendo a Gerald.

~ ¡¿Qué?! – Arnold levantó de pronto la cabeza, un poco más interesado en el relato de su abuelo, ¿es que acaso él había sido el único que no lo había notado? O quizá… el único que no lo había querido admitir.

~ ¿Por qué crees que él era tan duro con Helga? ¿O ella con él? Ambos querían tener tu atención. Solo piénsalo, Gerald era tu mejor amigo, pero no tenía ningún problema con que jugaran con los demás niños o incluso que tuvieras chicas que te gustaran, porque ellas no sentían lo mismo por ti – Phil se dispuso a reír sonoramente y cuando vio la mirada fulminante de su nieto, se contuvo un poco y continuó -, pero cuando se trataba de Helga, él siempre estaba a la defensiva, no la quería cerca de ti, ella era ruda y muy malhumorada, te trataba muy mal, pero en el fondo te quería y Gerald lo sabía, aunque nunca lo admitiera, él actuaba diferente con ella a como actuaba con los demás. – Sonrió y vio al cielo como recordando días más simples y felices, luego desvió la mirada y prosiguió – Cuando tú te fuiste la primera vez, Gerald tuvo algo de tiempo para sí mismo y fue cuando se volvió novio de esa niña de lentes y buen promedio.

~ Phoebe. – Interrumpió Arnold.

~ Sí, ella; luego tú volviste y ella se fue, al tiempo que tú te hiciste novio de Helga, haciendo a Gerald a un lado, lo que ayudó a acrecentar el odio entre esos dos – el abuelo volvió a reír un poco y continuó -; pero cuando volviste a irte, las cosas realmente cambiaron Arnold.

~ ¿A qué te refieres abuelo? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué tanto pueden cambiar las cosas en un par de años?

~ Bueno, es simple hombre pequeño. – Arnold lo miró confuso y Phil se dispuso a proseguir – Tú eres la razón por la que ambos nunca pudieron entenderse y eres precisamente la razón por la que lograron unirse tanto después.

~ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?

~ Ellos nunca pudieron llevarse bien cuando estabas tú, porque ambos querían tu atención, lo mismo pasaba cuando se trataba de Phoebe, aunque en eso Helga no era muy exigente, le daba a esa niña su libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, toda vez no interfiriera con su amistad y nunca lo hizo. Contigo era diferente Arnold, tú solo puedes prestarle atención a una persona a la vez, es una de tus cualidades y debilidades principales.

~ Abuelo, le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿puedes explicarme de una vez qué fue lo que pasó? – interrumpió Arnold, llevándose los dedos a la sien e intentando entender la coherencia de tanta información.

~ A eso iba – dijo Phil ordenando sus ideas nuevamente para continuar con su reflexión-, cuando esa niña y tú se fueron, no quedaba nada más que Gerald y Helga, sus demás compañeros siempre los vieron e incluso pasaron tiempo con ustedes cuatro en su infancia, pero la verdad es que nadie los conocía tanto como se conocían entre ustedes; así que no es raro que Gerald y Helga al final se entendieran, ya que no tenían razón para seguir discutiendo entre sí y no tenían a nadie más que los conociera de toda la vida, no realmente.

~ ¡Pero claro que tenían más opciones! ¡Ellos no se llevaban bien! ¡No tenían nada en común!

~ En eso te equivocas Arnold, piénsalo y lo entenderás. – Arnold observó a su abuelo con desesperación, no lo entendía y no quería entenderlo, era algo que nunca cruzó por su mente antes, entonces Phil prosiguió – Gerald y Helga no son muy diferentes el uno del otro, cada uno tiene una personalidad y gustos personales, pero ambos son realistas, honestos y con una visión de la vida bastante grandiosa.

Arnold nunca lo consideró antes, pero su abuelo tenía razón, ellos eran distintos en muchas cosas, pero sus personalidades podrían complementarse bien, Gerald tenía la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar los ataques emocionales de Helga y ella tendría el carácter suficiente para mantener una _relación_ con alguien visionario, un tanto extremo y con gustos muy definidos como Gerald. "Relación", la sola palabra le dolía, que ellos pudieran estar juntos ahora, era algo que no podía tolerar; eso lo decidía, debía conocer la verdad.

~ Abuelo… préstame tu auto.

~ ¡¿Mi auto?! ¿Para qué?

~ Los buscaré, no deberá ser difícil si ya tengo un número telefónico para rastrear, pero necesito un vehículo. – Arnold vio a Phil con la mayor determinación que alguna vez hubiera mostrado antes, no se había sentido más seguro de algo antes en su vida – Por favor abuelo.

Phil suspiró con fuerza, sabía que no podría convencer a su nieto de nada, él siempre había sido un chiquillo muy terco.

~ Está bien Arnold, toma las llaves, están al lado de la puerta de entrada.

~ ¡Gracias abuelo! – dijo Arnold al tiempo que abrazaba a Phil y salía por la puerta de la cocina.

~ ¡Arnold! – habló Phil, haciendo a Arnold parar en seco en la puerta – Si tienes licencia de conducir, ¿verdad?

Arnold estalló en risas y salió corriendo, dejando a un anciano perplejo en la mesa de la cocina que al paso de unos minutos también echó las carcajadas.

~ Este chico, cada día se parece más a su abuela. – Y dicho esto, siguió leyendo su periódico.

Ahora, lejos de los recuerdos recientes y siguiendo su camino por la carretera, Arnold se encontraba cada vez más cerca de su destino, había hecho bien su tarea y averiguó la dirección exacta de donde se encontraban Helga y Gerald. ¿Qué podría encontrar ahí? Por más que su mente intentaba prepararse para lo que fuere, no sabía si su corazón podría tolerarlo. El tiempo fue pasando rápidamente y pronto se encontró frente a una vieja casa de madera, en un extraño pueblo llamado Hopespell, _"¿quién le pondría un nombre tan cursi?"_ pensó para sí mismo al tiempo que salía del auto y se dirigía a tocar la puerta de entrada. De pronto, tras escuchar el sonido hueco de unos pasos asomándose al umbral, no pudo evitar sentir unos nervios incontrolables, ¿quién abriría la puerta? ¿Sería Helga? Entonces, sus dudas se clarificaron, cuando quien atendió fue alguien que le resultaba en extremo familiar.

~ ¡Gerald!

~ Arnold. – Gerald no pudo evitar esconder su sorpresa, de todas las personas en el mundo, él era a quien menos quería y esperaba ver; pronto cambió su rostro estupefacto a uno frío y distante. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Arnold notó rápidamente el cambio en la actitud de Gerald, pero no podía echarse para atrás, tenía algo importante que hacer ahí.

~ Sabes lo que hago aquí, busco a Helga… Y a ti también, necesito una explicación sobre lo que pasa. – dijo Arnold al tiempo que Gerald reía sonoramente, lo cual lo dejó algo desconcertado.

~ Luego de lo que hiciste Arnold, no te debemos nada. – dijo Gerald mientras se disponía a cerrar la puerta, lo que hizo que Arnold se enfadara y entrara a la casa por la fuerza.

~ ¡No he terminado de hablar! Sé que estás molesto conmigo Gerald, ¡y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo! Pero necesito respuestas y ustedes también, tienes que hablar conmigo… Y ella también.

~ Ella no está aquí Arnold, te lo dije, siguió con su vida y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

~ No me mientas Gerald, sé que ella está aquí, fue el lugar de donde se comunicó con Olga hace apenas una semana.

Gerald no pudo evitar la mirada de Arnold, en tres años había olvidado por completo lo perceptivo que era o lo bien que lo conocía; sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en nada. Porque ahí ante él, se encontraba una persona que no creyó volver a ver en su vida. El mejor amigo de infancia, su hermano por elección, la persona que había destruido tantas vidas con su ausencia, ahora se encontraba nuevamente ahí, intentando regresar a algo que ya no le correspondía y era tiempo de que lo entendiera.

~ Ella no quiere verte.

~ Entonces que me lo diga ella. – Arnold pudo notar la molestia en el rostro de Gerald, entonces se atrevió a cuestionar algo que daba vueltas en su mente desde hacía un tiempo – Gerald, ¿por qué no quieres que la vea?

~ ¿En serio me preguntas eso…?

Arnold lo pensó un momento y se atrevió a formular una pregunta de la cual no quería saber realmente la respuesta.

~ Gerald… ¿estás enamorado de ella?

Gerald lo vio estupefacto, ¿es que en serio le preguntaba algo así? Fue extraño, pero ese cuestionamiento realmente lo hirió y se notó en su siguiente expresión.

~ Tú no lo entiendes Arnold… No todo tiene que ver con eso.

~ ¡Solo mírate, Gerald! Estás ahí parado, impidiéndome verla, tratando por todos los medios de que ella no sepa que volví, ¿siquiera se lo dijiste? – exteriorizó Arnold y, al no ver ninguna respuesta, continuó – Eso pensé… Creo que sientes algo más por ella que solo amistad.

Ante esas últimas palabras, Gerald no lo pudo soportar más, de pronto sintió todo el dolor, los sentimientos encontrados y los recuerdos rotos hacer un vórtice dentro de su mente, que de pronto explotó.

~ ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme! ¡¿Enamorado?! ¡¿Es que has perdido la razón?! ¡¿Crees que no hay otro motivo más que ese para intentar protegerla?!

~ ¿Protegerla? ¡¿De mí?! ¡Gerald! Soy yo, Arnold, el que no ha hecho más que amarla desde que era un niño, el que la ha cuidado y entendido siempre, el que…

~ ¿Cuidarla…? – Interrumpió Gerald - ¿Eso es lo que hacías este tiempo cuando la abandonaste? – Arnold lo miró con dolor en su rostro y Gerald continuó – Tú no estuviste ahí… No la viste cada día depositar una carta en el buzón, usar tu ropa en la escuela, llamar en cada descanso entre períodos de clase, en los recesos, enviando mensajes, pegada a su teléfono en espera de que te comunicaras…

~ Basta…

~ … pasando a fuera de tu casa dos o tres veces al día con la ilusión de que estuvieras en el pórtico esperando, aún en días de lluvia, parada enfrente con una sombrilla rosa…

~ Por favor basta…

~ … llegando a la escuela con bolsas bajo sus ojos rojos…

~ ¡Basta!

~ … ¡de tanto llorar por ti!

~ ¡DIJE QUE BASTA! – gritó Arnold al tiempo que tomaba el cuello de la camisa de Gerald y lo apretaba con sus puños.

Gerald retiró las manos de Arnold y lo observó fijamente.

~ ¿Aún te preguntas por qué la protejo?

Arnold intentó apaciguar su enfado y observó detenidamente a Gerald.

~ Siempre supe quién era Helga G. Pataki, aunque quisiera empeñarme en decir que solo era la niña tosca y desagradable de la escuela, yo sabía quién era ella. – Gerald cerró sus ojos un momento, como intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas, para luego abrirlos y continuar - Después de Phoebe, muchas cosas salieron mal, después de ti, empeoraron… Pero después de Helga… todo cambió.

~ Gerald…

~ No estoy enamorado de Helga Pataki, Arnold, no podría estarlo, porque estoy enamorado de alguien más, alguien que me dejó sin problemas, aun así la extraño cada día. – Gerald sonrió derrotado, dirigiendo su mirada al suelo – Así que no puedo estar enamorado de Helga, sin embargo – volteó a ver nuevamente a Arnold – sí siento algo por ella.

~ ¿Qué…?

~ Nada romántico o algo por el estilo, no podría, no con ella, pero – se encogió de hombros y prosiguió – no imagino una vida sin Helga G. Pataki, ella es mi familia.

~ Ya veo. – Contestó finalmente Arnold, sin saber qué más decir.

~ Es por ello que no puedo dejar que vuelvas a su vida, Arnold.

~ ¡¿Qué?!

Y mientras dos viejos amigos estaban ensimismados en su conversación, no pudieron percatarse que a unos pocos metros de ellos, desde las escaleras, una chica rubia de una sola ceja, observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡Por fin nuevo capítulo! Me tardé un siglo, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿qué les pareció (el fic, no mi impuntualidad en actualizar)? ¿Resolvió algunas dudas? ¿Creó más? Sus reviews me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo ;D Y espero les siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias por seguirla hasta este punto y no se preocupen que aún tiene para continuar.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y espero sus Reviews!**


	6. Capítulo 6 - Sentimientos encontrados

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

 _~ ¡No he terminado de hablar!..._

" _¿Qué es eso…?"_ , pensó para sí misma mientras dormitaba, estaba tan cansada y tan inquieta al mismo tiempo, ¿alguien peleaba en la planta baja? No podía distinguirlo, parecía estar en un estado transitorio, no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta; y, luego de un tiempo de no escuchar nada, se convenció a sí misma que había sido un sueño. Aún escuchaba algunas voces, pero no podía distinguirlas. ¿En dónde estaba? Apenas pudo abrir los ojos y, aunque su vista estaba nublada, podía distinguir el papel tapiz de lunares azules. _"¿Estoy en mi habitación…?"_ , se cuestionó aún sin poder entender lo que pasaba, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Se quedó pensándolo por un momento, no recordaba haber subido las escaleras, ni siquiera recordaba haber visto la película, ¿la había visto? A lo lejos habían imágenes del inicio, quizá solo había podido ver el principio; no lo admitiría, pero el haberse levantado temprano luego de una mala noche, sumado a su preocupación por el encierro de Gerald, realmente la habían agotado. Luego vino a su mente, _"¿Gerald me habrá traído…?"_ ; ciertamente no sería la primera vez que ella se quedaba dormida y él la cargaba hasta su habitación, pasó un par de veces en Hillwood cuando hacían tareas o trabajos de noche, ella se quedaba dormida sobre los libros en la mesa de la cocina y él la llevaba en brazos; al principio era extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por su sueño, tampoco tenía un hermano mayor o un padre que hicieran cosas como esas y su hermana no contaba a veces como familia, pues no se mantenía en casa, así que no es de extrañar que hubieran algunas peleas sobre lo _cursi_ de los gestos de Gerald, aunque realmente para él fuera al más de sentido común. _"Quizá pasó demasiado tiempo con Arnold…"_ , deliberaba en esos tiempos. Hoy día, era algo bastante habitual, de cierta forma se había (mal) acostumbrado a los cuidados de Gerald. _"Si termino siendo una mimada y caprichosa será su culpa… aunque pensándolo bien, lo merezco"_ , dijo para sí misma y con esto sonrió levemente, aún adormecida, luchando por abrir completamente sus ojos y terminar de despertar.

De pronto, un nuevo sonido desde la planta baja, la hizo poner más atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

 _~ ¡Solo mírate…!_

" _¿No era un sueño…?"_ , apenas podía distinguir lo que decían, quienes fueran estaban realmente molestos, _"¡¿acaso Gerald pelea con Elena…?!"_ , la sola idea le perturbó y decidió levantarse de la cama, por un instante no escuchó más, hasta que nuevos gritos volvieron a sobresalir.

 _~ ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme…!_

Las exclamaciones no terminaban, había una pelea, eso era seguro, pero parecían voces de chicos, ¿quiénes eran? No podía responder seriamente esa pregunta, nunca había visto a Gerald discutir con nadie más que con ella y a ella nunca le había gritado, entonces, ¿sería posible que fuera él? Apenas logró levantarse de la cama, ligeramente mareada por la falta de sueño, decidió salir por la puerta y caminar cautelosamente por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

 _~ ¡Basta!_

Las voces se hacían cada vez más claras mientas bajaba las escaleras. De pronto no pudo más que detenerse en seco, cuando las personas que discutían se hicieron visibles ante ella. No podía creerlo, si alguien hace años le hubiera dicho que presenciaría una imagen así, le hubiera tachado de locura; ahí, a unos pocos metros de distancia, estaba Gerald, pegado a una pared, mientras _aquel que ocupó gran parte de su vida y corazón_ , lo sostenía del cuello de su camisa.

 _~ ¡DIJE QUE BASTA!_

Arnold, el amado de todos los amados, aquel que una parte de su ser creyó nunca volver a ver, estaba ahí, a tan solo unos metros de distancia; era más alto de lo que recordaba, su cabello era aún más rubio, sus facciones aún más bellas, más maduras, ¿era acaso un sueño? Sin embargo, verlo con un semblante tan distinto era devastador, parecía lleno de furia y, ¿rencor? No era la persona que recordaba, pero, ¿acaso alguna vez lo fue? Aquel a quien ella conocía nunca la hubiera dejado como lo hizo, nunca hubiera hecho cosas tan horribles a quienes les amaban, ¿es que en esto se habían convertido? Apenas escuchaba las voces de los chicos que discutían frente a ella, su corazón (y su mente) estaba lleno de contradicciones, pensamientos y sentimientos que trató por mucho tiempo de ocultar.

~ … _Sí siento algo por ella…_

 _~ ¿Qué…?_

No podía moverse, incluso parpadear era complicado, apenas controlaba su respiración, ¿qué era este sentir? ¿Por qué su cuerpo no le respondía? Cada sonido a su alrededor se apagaba lentamente.

~ … _ella es mi familia…_

De pronto, Helga cayó sentada en el escalón en que se encontraba, con la mirada perdida, haciendo que los dos chicos frente a ella voltearan a verla con sorpresa.

~ Helga… - Gerald no podía más que mirarla, ¿a qué hora había despertado? ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Qué tanto había escuchado?

Mientras tanto, Arnold la veía fijamente y con la expectación a flor de piel, ¡era ella! ¡Realmente era ella! La chica que no había hecho más que rondar por sus pensamientos y su corazón desde hacía años, estaba ahí nuevamente. Había cambiado un poco, su piel parecía más tersa, sus mejillas y sus labios más rosados, su cabello aún más largo, algo más delgada de lo que recordaba, ¿la había afectado tanto? ¿Acaso no estaba comiendo bien? ¿Estaría deprimida? ¿Qué pensaba ahora que él había vuelto? Había tanto que quería decirle, pero, ¿por dónde debería empezar? Él sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, no podía simplemente negarlo y fingir que nada había pasado, pero las ganas de correr y abrazarla eran demasiadas, no era tarde, ¿o sí? Era posible que tuvieran otra oportunidad.

~ Helga… -se atrevió a decir finalmente Arnold, buscando las palabras para continuar, pero después de pensar unos segundos y no tener idea alguna, decidió simplemente ser honesto – Me alegra tanto verte…

Avanzó algunos pasos, pero pronto sintió la mano de Gerald halándolo de la manga de su camisa, impidiéndole seguir; al principio de molestó, pero luego vio la expresión de su amigo de infancia, no supo describir qué clase de sentimiento quería expresar, pero entendió que se trataba de algo serio cuando éste movió su cabeza de lado a lado y su mirada suplicante le indicó que no se acercara a ella. Por un momento no supo que pensar, hasta que vio nuevamente la cara de Helga, quien lo veía fijamente, sin expresión alguna, mientras una lágrima bajaba lentamente por su mejilla. En ese momento Arnold sintió que le clavaban algo al corazón, ella se veía rota y él fue quien la rompió.

~ Helga… yo… - quiso explicarse a sí mismo, pero guardó silencio al ver que ella se levantaba y caminaba hacia él y Gerald.

~ ¿Helga…? – vociferó Gerald, con algo de cautela.

Ella no puso mucho cuidado a sus palabras y pasó junto a ellos sin mayor emoción, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina y tomando un jugo del refrigerador; ellos la siguieron a unos pasos detrás de ella, un poco intrigados por su reacción, ¿qué estaba pasando? Ella los observó unos segundos y sentándose en el comedor, se dispuso a leer un libro que había sobre la mesa. Arnold y Gerald la miraron confusos, ¿es que ella entendía en lo absoluto la situación?

~ Helga, ¿estás bien? – dijo Gerald, observándola con preocupación, no era muy normal en ella actuar tan indiferente, pues aunque ella quisiera aparentar ser muy fuerte, realmente era más sentimental (y melodramática) de lo que parecía.

~ Sí, pero dejé esta lectura a medias hace como cuatro días, necesito terminarla. – contestó ella sin levantar la mirada, mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, decidió no presionarla más, ella tenía que asimilar aún muchas cosas y no ayudaba si él decía o hacía algo, aunque le incomodara, debía dejar que ella lo hiciera por su cuenta.

~ ¿Es esa historia donde la protagonista es una artista callejera enamorada de un duque o algo así? – dijo Gerald mientras tomaba asiento frente junto a ella en la mesa.

~ Sí, una completa basura publicitaria, ¿en serio venden estas cosas? – respondió ella con un deje de molestia y aburrimiento.

~ Cada quien necesita en qué creer. – prosiguió él mientras ojeaba igualmente las páginas que ella tenía abiertas.

Arnold no entendía para nada la situación, ¿es que acaso se burlaban de él? Llamaba al nombre de ella, pero Helga no respondía, se dedicaba simplemente a leer junto a Gerald, ¿lo ignoraban entonces?

~ ¡Helga! – dijo finalmente – Helga, ¡soy yo!, Arnold, A-R-N-O-L-D, ¿me recuerdas? – él la observa con detenimiento, solía pensar que verla llorar sería lo más doloroso al reencontrarse o encontrarla deprimida, pero hallarla tan indiferente a él, lo estaba matando lentamente - Yo… yo sé que te fallé, pero… quiero reparar eso, por favor… háblame, grítame, me lo merezco… tan solo… dime algo…

Ella no parecía escuchar, algunos momentos ni siquiera parecía que estuviera leyendo, se veía tan fuera de sí misma, tan lejos de la situación y tanto Gerald como Arnold lo sabían; sin embargo, Arnold se negaba a darse por vencido, debía hacer que lo escuchara, fuera como fuera, así que le quitó el libro de las manos y se posicionó a su lado para agarrarla por los brazos haciéndola girar hasta quedar frente a él. Helga no levantó la mirada, pese a estar tan cerca, lo que hizo que él dudara de su siguiente movimiento.

~ Helga… yo… realmente lamento todo lo que pasó… - se acercó lentamente, uniendo sus rostros cada vez más, hasta quedar en un punto donde sus alientos podían combinarse con facilidad. Tenía la fuerte convicción de que ella saldría de su _trance_ si lo veía de cerca, o al menos, eso esperaba.

Él observó cada facción de su rostro; algo que había sido tan solo un sueño por tres largos años, hoy era una realidad. Tenerla tan cerca le hacía sentir una seguridad que no creyó volver a tener, _era ella_ , no había duda alguna, _siempre_ fue Helga y había sido un idiota al no haberlo valorado antes, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad. Sabía que no debía presionarla, estaba seguro que con el tiempo lo perdonaría, que debía darle su espacio; pero había una cercanía especial y el momento era perfecto, al menos, eso sentía Arnold, así que decidió _dar el paso_ y hacerle ver cuánto la amaba, lo arrepentido y deseoso que estaba de volver a empezar. Entonces, en un instante cortó toda distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios suavemente, un acto que, esperaba, le hiciera ver todo el amor, el arrepentimiento y la esperanza que poseía, para volver a reconstruir su relación. Después de ello, sintiendo que varias piezas de su corazón se unían nuevamente, no pudo más que sonreír, con quebrantada, pero genuina felicidad; un sentimiento tal, que no se dejó inadvertido por mucho tiempo y pronto afloró en forma de lágrimas.

Helga sintió cómo Arnold se separaba de ella por un instante y luego la abrazaba con fuerza; sin embargo, no pudo corresponderle. No sabía muy bien lo que sentía, su cuerpo estaba ahí, él también lo estaba, pero, una parte de sí misma se había esfumado. ¿Por qué no podía moverse o decir algo? Había tanto atorado en su corazón, los años de espera, no únicamente los tres que habían pasado, sino todos los que dedicó en su infancia al simple hecho de su existencia; también estaban los trozos de su corazón que habían sido pisoteados una y mil veces por los mensajes, llamadas y cartas que nadie respondió; o el solo hecho del cinismo que en ese momento profesaba un tal _cabeza de balón_ , al simplemente actuar como si nada pasara y se atreviera a besarla y abrazarla como antes. Lo que fuera estaría bien, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, así que solo se dejó hacer y cerró sus ojos, derrotada. Pasaron un par de minutos que a su parecer fueron eternos, cada segundo de sentir su calor era un tormento, algo no era correcto y ella lo sabía. Entonces, luego de que él finalmente la soltara y sin poder levantar la mirada o pronunciar alguna palabra, sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos e intentando ocultarlas de él, caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras, para subir a su habitación.

Arnold vio como Helga se alejaba, hasta que desapareció completamente de su vista; el chico rubio la vio con nostalgia, trataba de entenderla, pero no podía, quizá él se había apresurado un poco, pero a pesar de sus malas decisiones, la había extrañado. Helga era su mundo y ahora era más claro que nunca, solo debía hacer que ella lo comprendiera también… y lo perdonara, por lo que había hecho, por lo que hacía ahora, volver tan de pronto a su vida era algo cruel y él entendía eso, pero era algo necesario, ya habían pasado tres años y no quería esperar un día más. Mientras tanto, Gerald, quien había observado todo desde su asiento en la mesa, trataba de contener su furia, no solo por lo que el _chico cabeza de balón_ había hecho, volver y reclamar un lugar que ya no le correspondía; si no, porque nuevamente ella había sufrido por él, porque, aunque Arnold no lo hubiera notado, Gerald sabía que ella en ese momento estaba llorando. Sin embargo, por más resentimiento que pudiera guardar, solo pudo levantarse y empezar a subir igualmente a su habitación.

~ ¿A dónde vas? – Lo detuvo Arnold.

~Necesito descansar. – Respondió él sin voltear a verlo. – Ha sido un día muy largo.

~ Necesito hablar con Helga…

~ Creo que ya has hecho suficiente, Arnold.

~ Pero ella y yo…

~ Terminaron por hoy. – Interrumpió Gerald, dando por finalizada la discusión y subiendo a su habitación.

Arnold decidió no continuar con esa discusión, conocía lo suficiente a Gerald para saber lo molesto que estaba, quizá él no debió presionar así a Helga después de todo. La noche ya estaba avisando su entrada, el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro y decidió que debía buscar un lugar donde dormir, después de todo, no había pegado un ojo la noche anterior y había estado conduciendo casi todo el día, era tiempo de descansar un poco. _"Mañana será otro día"_ , se dijo a sí mismo y se encaminó a la puerta de salida, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

~ ¿Te vas tan pronto? – dijo una carismática anciana mientras lo veía curiosa.

~ Sí… - respondió él un tanto consternado por la dama desconocida. – Por ahora creo que sería mejor que vaya a descansar.

~ ¿Eres amigo de los chicos?

Era un poco difícil responder sus preguntas, estuvo tentado incluso a dejarla hablando sola, pero le habían enseñado el respeto a sus mayores; además, le recordaba un poco a su abuela, así que simplemente respiró hondo.

~ Algo así. – contestó finalmente.

Ella lo observó con cautela y al final sonrió con dulzura.

~ ¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar el té?

No supo muy bien qué decir, fue una pregunta que lo tomó por sorpresa, así que luego de considerarlo un poco, asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la anciana nuevamente a la cocina, tomando asiento a la mesa en lo que ella servía dos tazas de té de manzanilla con algunas galletas de pasas. Ella seguía sonriendo y observando cada facción de su rostro hasta el punto de avergonzarlo un poco y desviar la mirada.

~ ¿P… Por qué me mira así?

~ Tendrás que disculparme – dijo ella entre pequeñas risas -, me recuerdas un poco a mi hijo.

~ ¿Su hijo? – respondió un poco intrigado - ¿Por qué?

~ Tenía tu mismo semblante, un chico fuerte, determinado y con una mirada honesta – observó un momento a sus ojos antes de continuar -, aunque la tuya está algo perdida, pero sigue siendo pura. – Tomó un sorbo de su té y prosiguió - Usualmente las personas como tú viven muchas aventuras y experiencias, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿o no?

~ Sí… lo sé. – Dijo él mientras miraba su taza de té.

~ Pienso que el problema es saber hasta dónde se puede llegar.

~ ¿Qué quieres decir?

~ El problema de ser una persona imaginativa, fuerte e independiente, que si eres igual a mi hijo, imagino que eres – sonrió ante lo último y continúo-, es que te inclinas a buscar aventuras, un nuevo reto o experiencia y eso te crea un vacío que nada ni nadie puede llenar.

~ Oh…

~ Mi hijo era así – cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió con tristeza-, desgraciadamente, esa cualidad junto a algunos problemas familiares y de atención, lograron que él se fuera para siempre. – Sonrió nuevamente para comenzar a reír después.

~ ¿Por qué ríe…? No me parece que algo así sea gracioso.

~ Lo sé – dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar su risa -, no reí porque fuera gracioso, sino porque no puedo culparlo a él por hacer lo que hizo.

~ ¿Por qué no?

~ Porque él es igual a mí.

~ ¿Qué?

~ Descuidé una gran parte de mi vida por buscar algo más, involucrarme en la vida de muchas personas, buscar muchas experiencias y trabajo, servir a los demás sin darme cuenta que dejaba a un lado lo que más amaba y todo por llenar un vacío existencial.

Arnold no sabía qué decir y ella, al notarlo, decidió continuar.

~ ¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que se trataba de ser una buena persona –cogió una galleta antes de terminar su enunciado -, pero la realidad es que me sentía incompleta y hacer algo por los demás, me hacía sentir mejor. – Dio un mordisco a su bocadillo y prosiguió – Mis problemas vinieron cuando no pude detenerme ahí y seguí explotando las cosas a mi alrededor, hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

~ ¿Le pasó lo mismo a su hijo…?

~ No, él puede tener mucho de mi personalidad, pero siempre fue más inteligente que yo. – Bebió nuevamente un sorbo de su té antes de continuar – Él sabía apreciar lo que estaba en su corazón, sabía que no debía darlo por seguro y pensar que estaría ahí para esperar por él. – Cerró los ojos y se reclinó en su asiento – Me dejó porque quería buscarse a sí mismo, pero también porque yo le hacía daño y él quería algo mejor, pues sabía que ni él ni yo podríamos llenar el vacío del otro.

~ Eso es muy triste. – Dijo Arnold mientras la observaba fijamente.

~ No me siento triste, porque sé que él es feliz ahora y a pesar de lo egoísta que pude ser, yo lo amo, como amé a mi esposo. – Sonrió ante lo último y sus ojos se llenaron de algunas lágrimas que nunca salieron – Puede que yo no los tenga a mi lado, pero ya no siento ningún vacío, porque mi corazón está lleno de recuerdos y la dicha de saber que mis amados son felices ahora.

~ ¿Está segura que eso está bien?

~ ¡Pero claro que sí! – Dijo ella con su tan marcado entusiasmo y luego cambió su expresión a una más exaltada - ¡Cielos! Lo lamento, ahora que lo pienso, no me he presentado. – Sonrió ampliamente y le estrechó la mano – Mi nombre es Elena, esta es mi casa.

~ ¡¿Su casa?! – respondió Arnold sorprendido mientras soltaba la mano de la anciana – Pero, ¿qué hacen Helga y Gerald aquí?

~ ¿No te lo dijeron? – se interrumpió a sí misma mientras tomaba su té y prosiguió – Helga está aquí desde hace una semana o algo más – dijo sonriendo -, fue una muy grata sorpresa, de pronto apareció en mi puerta por un problema con su auto.

~ ¡¿En serio?! ¿Así no más? ¡¿Y usted la dejó vivir aquí?!

~ Bueno, si lo dices así suena loquísimo – respondió Elena riendo un poco -, pero ella ha sido una verdadera alegría para mí, amo mi hogar, pero ella lo ha hecho aún más hermoso, ¡y ahora Gerald está aquí también! Apenas llegó ayer, pero es todo un caballero y se lleva tan bien con Mikaela, creo que ella se enamoró de él o algo – dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

~ ¡¿Mikaela?! ¿Es su hija o algo así? ¡¿Gerald tiene novia…?!... Espere… ¡¿Ayer?! ¿Él está aquí apenas desde ayer?

~ Sí. – Dijo ella casualmente mientras se servía otra taza de té - ¿No te parece encantadora la vida? Hace dos semanas solamente éramos Mikaela, mi bella y linda cerdita y yo, ahora tenemos una hermosa compañía.

~ Pero… pensé que llevaban más tiempo juntos – dijo para sí mismo antes de continuar -, un momento, ¿cerdita?

~ Sí, mi linda Mikaela es una cerdita de apenas dos años, es mi mascota.

~ ¿Tiene una cerda de mascota? ¡Asombroso! Yo tengo un cerdo también, se llama Abner.

~ ¡Oh, sí! Helga me habló de él, eso creo, mencionó algo de un cerdito con el que no se llevaba bien y que luego se llevó mejor.

~ Sí… tuvieron su historia.

~ ¿Y tú? – dijo un poco curiosa - ¿Tienes alguna historia?

~ Yo… ¡Oh! No me he presentado, disculpe, mi nombre es Arnold.

~ Mucho gusto Arnold. ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

~ A buscar un lugar dónde dormir.

~ ¿Y por qué no te quedas aquí? No tengo más habitaciones en casa, porque Helga se está quedando en la de mi hijo y Gerald en la de huéspedes, pero puedes quedarte en el sofá, si no te molesta.

~ Gracias, pero es mejor que busque otro lugar, Helga y Gerald no están muy felices de verme y creo por hoy es mejor que me vaya.

~ Sí, creí haber escuchado algunos gritos hace rato.

~ Lo lamento mucho. – Dijo Arnold un poco avergonzado por el previo comportamiento.

~ No te preocupes, entiendo que hay algunas cosas que requieren tiempo para resolver. – Respondió finalmente ella para sonreírle con ternura. – Espero verte pronto, entonces.

~ Así será, gracias por todo. – Vociferó Arnold en voz baja antes de marcharse.

Mientras tanto, en un segundo nivel, encerrada en _su_ habitación, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios y alborotados, con una sola ceja en su rostro, que mostraba dolor en su expresión y lágrimas que corrían lentamente por sus mejillas. Se apretaba el pecho con fuerza, como intentando presionar cada trozo de su corazón y evitar que saliera de su cuerpo para desmoronarlo, aferrándose al dolor e intentando consolarse con su propia cercanía. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿No debería estar feliz porque _su amado_ había vuelvo? Cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento vivido ese día le rondaban por la cabeza, desde el regreso de Gerald después de casi 9 meses de ausencia, hasta el regreso de Arnold, un día después, habiendo concluido 3 años desde su partida. Ambos estaban ahí ahora, reclamando un espacio en su vida, queriendo volver a comenzar algo que en su momento creyó terminado y para ser honesta consigo misma, eso estaba matándola lentamente. Dieciocho años de su existencia y la mayor parte los había pasado con ellos dos, en un ciclo interminable de amistad, enemistad, amor y desamor; siendo parte importante de cada una de sus memorias.

" _¿Qué está pasando conmigo…?"_ , pensó para sí misma enterrándose entre sus sábanas y almohadas sin poder dejar de llorar. Odiaba ese lado de su ser, ese que dejaba ver lo vulnerable que realmente era, lo grande que era su corazón en comparación a su temperamento, lo fácil que era dañarla. Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse la razón real por la cual lloraba, ¿era por el impacto emocional de lo que había tenido que vivir en el último tiempo? ¿Era por Arnold? Por haber vuelto de la forma en que lo hizo; o acaso, ¿era por Gerald? Este último pensamiento la hizo estremecer, ¿por qué lloraría por eso? ¿Acaso Arnold era alguna amenaza para Gerald? ¿O era al revés? ¿Es que había razón para llorar por eso en lo absoluto? No la había, ni siquiera tendría que figurar como una opción en su mente, hablaba de dos personas distintas, del amor de su vida y de su mejor amigo. Pero, entre más lo consideraba, se hacía más coherente en su razonamiento, quizá había algo que no había pensado con claridad. Se enfadó mucho cuando Gerald apareció de pronto, pero la verdad era distinta, aunque no lo admitiera, se sintió feliz de verlo otra vez, de saber que podía hacerlo, aunque fuera una vez; sin embargo, al ver a Arnold, solo sintió dolor, ¿es esto algo normal cuando se ve a la persona que se ama? Fue entonces cuando vino a su mente, "¿ _y si ya no siento lo mismo por Arnold…?_ ", lo que dio pauta a algo más tenebroso para su corazón:

" _¿Y si... siento algo… por…?._

No pudo seguir lamentándose después de ese último pensamiento, todo le daba vueltas; salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo y se dirigió a dónde se encontraba él, entró cautelosamente, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo tarde que era, pero se volvió más claro al verlo dormir plácidamente. Lo observó por un momento y, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir viéndolo de esa forma, había algo importante que debía preguntarle; así que lo sacudió un poco y cuando él recuperó un poco su conciencia y pudo distinguir de quién se trataba, se sentó en la cama y la vio fijamente.

~ ¿Helga? - dijo algo confuso y desorientado - ¿Pasa algo?

~ Tenemos que hablar...

 **Notas de la Autora: ¡Actualización en una semana! Felicítenme e.e lo merezco (xD). ¿Qué les pareció? ;) Sé que soy un poco dramática y eso, pero ámenme, no traten de entenderme, soy ese tipo de persona. En fin, en un par de semanas subo el capítulo 7 (espero), así que no dejen de leer :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y espero sus Reviews!**


	7. Capítulo 7 - Un nuevo impulso

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

 _~ Tenemos que hablar…_

Conocía a Helga Pataki desde hacía mucho tiempo, probablemente toda su vida, o al menos, desde que tenía uso de razón. Para él siempre fue la chica tosca e irritante del vecindario, no era nada linda, o amable, ni siquiera lo intentaba, tenía ese aire de "soy mejor que tú" y no le importaba herir los sentimientos ajenos; o eso era lo que ella mostraba en la superficie. Al principio, la veía como una compañera más, una insoportable presencia a veces, pero al final del día, una simple persona con quien compartía sus mañanas en clase; sin embargo, al observarla mejor, no era especialmente mala con todos, tenía una personalidad grotesca, pero se mantenía indiferente a personalizar su ira a manera individual, o fue lo que pensó hasta que la vio cerca de Arnold. Ella parecía tener una fascinación por el niño rubio, lo que podría parecer como simple "gusto por molestar", pero Gerald lo notó rápidamente, ella sentía algo por él. No quiso admitirlo de inmediato, pero se hacía cada vez más obvio, la forma cómo lo veía sin que él se diera cuenta, o como le lanzaba cosas o intentaba fastidiarlo para llamar su atención, una vez incluso notó cómo lo veía en el cine, desde la fila anterior a donde ellos dos estaban sentados, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho, pues fue quizá la primera vez que él notó cierta ¿dulzura? En sus ojos, parecía haber un sentimiento cálido que realmente lo confundió. Después de eso, hubo pequeñas señales, cosas como pasar junto a él o incitarlo de alguna forma para que él desviara su atención hacia ella, lo que a Gerald realmente le molestaba, ¿podría dejar de jugar ese juego enfermizo por una vez? Ese amor/odio era bastante difícil de sobrellevar. Lo peor fue cuando Gerald se percató de que, a pesar del asco que le provocaba, Arnold no era totalmente indiferente a ella, lo vio preocuparse por ella, por cómo los demás la trataban, por cuidarla (como cuando tuvo "amnesia", aunque para Gerald fuera un truco más de Helga, pero como nunca lo corroboró, no podía estar totalmente seguro), incluso lo vio abrazarla. Más que molesto, era tedioso de observar, ambos tenían ese "algo" que llamaba la atención y era mejor evitar para no perder el juicio; al final, Gerald optó por no decir nada y mantener a Arnold en la tierra, antes que con alguien como Helga G. Pataki.

No obstante, ella siguió ahí. En retrospectiva, Gerald podía fácilmente trazar una línea de evolución en donde Helga tuvo un papel importante, claro está, en la vida de Arnold, pero también en la suya. Primero, fue una compañera más, alguien invisible ante sus ojos, no era nadie hasta que empezó a molestar a su mejor amigo, entonces se convirtió en una figura molesta que debía ver cada día al acecho, pronto pasó a ser la "niña bipolar" que perseguía a Arnold, hasta que se convirtió en la "novia bipolar" del chico rubio, pasando a ser la chica deprimida y apartada del mundo cuando él se fue y, finalmente, un ser humano confundido sobre lo que quería ser en la vida. Según Gerald, todo giraba alrededor de Arnold cuando se trataba de Helga G. Pataki, pero si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, ella había sido importante también para él. Ella no era cruel solo con el chico rubio, de hecho, en toda la escuela, parecía ser que ella se ensañaba especialmente con la pareja de amigos, desde burlarse de la forma de la cabeza de Arnold, colocarle apodos o jugarle bromas pesadas, hasta tirarle papelitos a Gerald en clase (como cuando aconteció la inundación en Hillwood), burlarse de su pelo o ponerle apodos al respecto, sin mencionar que las bromas pesadas muchas veces eran para los dos, no solo para su mejor amigo. Después, ella pasó a ser más pasional respecto a su nueva pareja, o como Gerald los llamaba, no en su cara, por supuesto: "la acosadora y el ingenuo masoquista", aplacando un poco la ira nata de la rubia y redirigiéndola de Arnold hacia Gerald, porque al parecer, ella necesitaba molestar a alguien o estorbar su vida hasta volverlo loco; fueron tiempos complicados, no solo por haber perdido a su novia, sino también porque su mejor amigo estaba todo el tiempo con la chica que lo molestó toda su vida y que de alguna u otra forma seguía siendo la 'presencia' más molesta que había conocido. Gerald no cayó en cuenta hasta que el chico rubio se fue, que realmente lo único que había estado en medio todo este tiempo, entre él y Helga, era Arnold. Ella era probablemente la persona más extraña, desagradable y loca que había conocido, pero también era la más sincera, extraordinaria y leal; simplemente él no pudo verlo antes, no pudo comprender que de hecho ella y él eran más compatibles de lo que había pensado.

Aun sabiendo esto y todas las experiencias vividas, esa noche se encontraba bastante consternado. Para ser honesto, esa visita le había sorprendido, jamás, dentro de sus pensamientos más locos o recuerdos vividos, hubiera pensado que Helga G. Pataki haría algo semejante, entrar a su habitación en medio de la noche y despertarlo para no decir nada. Apenas recordaba estar soñando con un partido de basketball, aún podía sentir el balón en sus manos y escuchar el vocerío de fondo, animándolo a continuar, era extraño, pero aunque se empeñara a decir que no le hacía falta alguna, sus sueños siempre reflejaban algo distinto. Sin embargo, ahora estaba de vuelta en su habitación, sentado en la cama, viendo a una rubia frente a él que traía pinta de haber llorado unas cuantas horas; ella lo negaría rotundamente, por supuesto, pero era bastante obvio. Gerald solo podía verla impaciente, ¿es que había algo mal? Debía haberlo, si no, ¿para qué despertarlo tan abruptamente? Pero, ella seguía ahí, viéndolo con una expresión que no podía describir, ¿qué era lo que intentaba expresar? Esperó unos minutos, pero al ver que ella no decía nada, decidió ser el primero en tomar la palabra.

~ ¿Estás bien? – dijo al momento que daba un bostezo para luego continuar - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Todavía se encontraba un poco desorientado en el momento, pero todo su sueño se disipó cuando, ante su sorpresa, Helga se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro de su vista y negándose a soltarlo.

~ H… Helga… ¿Q… Qué haces? – alcanzó a vociferar aún sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Ella tampoco lo entendía bien, sentía demasiadas cosas contradictorias, muchas circunstancias juntas en su vida y no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlas, no aún. Lo único de lo que estaba plenamente consciente, era que necesitaba sentirse segura y ahí, estrechando a Gerald entre sus brazos y sintiendo su cercanía, sentía mucha seguridad.

Pasados unos minutos, sin saber aun lo que debía decir o hacer, Gerald comenzaba a sentirse muy incómodo. De cierta forma se sentía culpable, no sabía bien por qué, pero la situación parecía estar mal; ellos dos solos, en la oscuridad, ella tan cerca de él, no se suponía que un abrazo durara tanto, ¿o sí? La presión comenzó a afectarle cuando un oportuno pensamiento pasó por su mente: _"¿Estoy traicionando a Arnold o… a Phoebe?"_ , lo cual hizo que apartara a Helga abruptamente.

~ ¿Gerald…? – dijo ella con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, lo cual lo descolocó un poco, haciendo que por un instante no pudiera articular palabra.

~ Creo que es tiempo de que regreses a tu cuarto –respondió él finalmente, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos-, es tarde y fue un largo día, debes dormir.

Ella notó rápidamente el cambio en su actitud, ¿es que había hecho algo mal? Intentó ver a sus ojos, encontrar alguna respuesta, pero él no la miraba. Así que tomó aire, llenándose de valor para articular una frase que incluso a ella le atemorizaba, especialmente por la reacción que Gerald pudiera tener al escucharla.

~ Déjame quedarme.

Tardó un momento en reaccionar, en poder responder a su petición, la veía fijamente, sus ojos suplicantes, su expresión dolida, las lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas, parecía que ella realmente necesitaba consuelo, pero, él no estaba preparado para asimilar una situación así. Nunca la había visto tan vulnerable, tan rota, el regreso de Arnold le había afectado, eso seguro, pero también su propio regreso; había sido egoísta, lo sabía, entrar nuevamente a su vida sin decir nada más que _'ya tengo mi habitación reservada'_ , quizá lo más estúpido que hubiera hecho, a pesar de que hace apenas un día sentía que era lo mejor que pudo hacer. Todo era diferente ahora y no podía más que sentirse culpable al respecto.

~ ¿Por qué quieres quedarte, Helga? – la cuestionó.

~ P… Por… Porque… - empezó a articular, sin embargo no pudo continuar, no sabía bien por qué, solo sabía que no quería estar sola. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y respingó. – Porque soy una gran idiota.

Caminó lentamente hacia una esquina de la habitación, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, ¿es que había perdido la cabeza? Es verdad, quien la veía confuso en ese momento era su mejor amigo y por mucho la única persona que tuvo sentido en su vida los últimos tres años, sin embargo, no tenía ningún derecho a hacer lo que había hecho. ¡Había entrado a la habitación de un chico en medio de la noche!, despertándolo solo para abrazarlo y llorar como una niña pequeña. ¡Esa no era ella! Helga G. Pataki no era una chica que necesitara de otra persona para sentirse completa, un infante que no pudiera pasar una noche sola por estar asustada. ¡Eso jamás! Ella era una mujer ahora, alguien que por fin había tenido el valor de dejar atrás todo lo que dañaba y empezar de nuevo, ¿qué estaba haciendo entonces? Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la decisión más grande de su vida y ahora estaba echando todo a la basura por sentimentalismos. No había logrado nada más que volverse una carga para el mundo, desde su familia, quienes eran una parte importante de ella aun con su triste pasado, hasta Elena, una mujer con un corazón tan gentil que había permitido a una chica perdida quedarse en su casa para hallar algo de estabilidad. No podía reconocerse, solo pudo sentir ira y como todo buen ser humano, buscó a quien culpar.

~ ¿Helga? ¿Estás bien? – dijo un ya preocupado Gerald al ver que su amiga aún le daba la espalda.

~ ¿Desde hace cuánto sabías que él había regresado? – respondió ella aún sin voltear a verlo.

Él lo dudó un momento, sabía a lo que se refería, pero lo tomó por sorpresa.

~ ¿Qué? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de ver cómo Helga volvía hacia él con un semblante de furia, lo que lo hizo retroceder en su cama y pegarse a la pared.

~ ¡No me tomes por tonta! ¡Hablo de Arnold! ¿Desde cuándo sabías que él había vuelto?

Gerald se limitó a bajar la mirada, desde su regreso, no hacía más que empeorar el estado emocional de Helga y probablemente ya era suficiente.

~ Fue él quien llamó. – se limitó a decir sin más.

~ ¿Qué? ¿Ahora de qué estás hablando?

~ Te dije que había sido un número equivocado, pero no era verdad. Llamó desde tu casa, reconocí el número en el identificador.

~ Sabías todo eso… ¿y no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?!

~ Pasaron muchas cosas estos últimos años, pensé que era lo correcto. – dijo él sin poder aún verla a la cara.

~ ¡¿Lo correcto?! ¡¿Para quién?! ¡Tú sabes cuánto tiempo pasé esperando su regreso! – vociferó ella con toda su furia, mientras sentía como sus ojos se humedecían.

~ ¡Exactamente por eso lo hice! – respondió él severamente encontrándose con los ahora sorprendidos ojos de la chica.

~ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no querías que lo viera? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! – respondió ella volviendo a su estado de enfado.

Él la observó fijamente, ella no se había percatado hasta ese instante, pero se encontraba sentada a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Quería entenderlo, pero las ideas de abandono, retornos y mentiras, todo se sentía abrumador.

~ No quiero seguir hablando de esto, Helga. – dijo finalmente bajando la mirada y preparándose nuevamente para dormir.

~ ¡Pues no hemos terminado! – exaltó ella sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

~ ¡Yo sí! – respondió viéndola con frialdad, él nunca la había visto así y eso la desconcertó lo suficiente para que él pudiera cerrar sus ojos de nuevo y acomodar su cabeza en la almohada. – Puedes quedarte o puedes irte, yo solo quiero dormir.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no había más por hacer, él era una persona muy paciente, a pesar de ser un crítico excepcional; sin embargo, la terquedad también formaba parte de su _'encanto'_. Aun así, debía admitir que no esperaba tal actitud de su parte, aunque pensándolo bien, tendría que ser lógico, es decir, ¿a quién le gustaría ser despertado en medio de la noche para ser atacado por una mezcla extraña de emociones? Al final, decidió que ya era muy tarde y ella también necesitaba dormir, pero aún no estaba lista para estar sola.

~ Idiota. – balbuceó al tiempo que se recostaba, de modo que su cabeza estuviera del lado de los pies de Gerald y viceversa, quedando prontamente dormida.

Pasadas las horas, el amanecer había llegado y un chico rubio con cabeza en forma de balón, abría los ojos con pesar ante la luz que se colaba por la ventana del motel que había encontrado tiempo atrás a un lado de la ruta, no muy lejos de Hopespell; la cabeza le dolía, el cansancio rezagado de los días anteriores comenzaba a afectarle, sin mencionar el tremendo agotamiento emocional que lo invadía. Aun así, decidió levantarse, se puso unos jeans algo gastados y una camisa roja a cuadros, completando el conjunto con un par de zapatillas azules; ya no usaba la gorrita de antaño sobre su cabello, pero la cargaba siempre en su confiable llavero, como un símbolo importante de quien era en su pasado y a quien esperaba encontrar en su presente, sabía dentro de su corazón que ese Arnold no había muerto, solo faltaba demostrarlo nuevamente, a su familia, a sus amigos y en especial, a Helga.

Salió de la habitación, subió al auto y se dirigió a una cafetería que había visto cerca de ahí, al entrar pidió una taza grande de café negro (cosa que odiaba realmente, pero el desvelo lo estaba matando) y una ración grande de panqueques con miel y mantequilla, como los que solía hacerle su abuela cuando apenas estaba en cuarto grado; muchos pensarían que era mucha comida para un niño de 9 años, pero para él apenas era suficiente, siendo el ganador invicto del concurso de glotonería en Hillwood, la comida no era especialmente un reto, a menos claro que fuera sandía o alguna galleta con pasas de las que solían hacer en la casa de huéspedes, siempre tenían el _'toque mágico'_ de Pookie y eso a veces era un problema.

Sabía que sería un problema, que quizá le imponía a Helga algo que ella ya no quería o ya no estaba segura como antes, pero para Arnold, no había imposibles, siempre fue el chico que veía el lado amable de las cosas, aún podía hacerlo y le demostraría a todos que podían confiar en él nuevamente, costara lo que costara. Así que emprendió su viaje de vuelta, era tiempo de visitar otra vez la casa de Elena, esta vez haría que lo escucharan.

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en Hopespell, una chica rubia de una sola ceja despertaba con pesar, ¿cuánto había dormido? ¿Cinco minutos? Tardó un poco en retomar sus pensamientos y recordar lo que había pasado, fue entonces cuando volteó a su lado y se dio cuenta que Gerald ya no estaba. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras a regañadientes, tenía un poco de curiosidad, pero en general solo quería una buena taza de café y algo de comer para sentarse a ver alguna película sangrienta en la televisión, pronto llegó a la cocina, buscó con la mirada, pero ni Elena ni el chico de la cabellera anormalmente grande se encontraban por ahí. No lo pensó demasiado y se sirvió desayuno para luego sentarse en el sofá.

Pasados unos quince minutos, tocaron la puerta del timbre, esperó un momento, pero parecía que realmente no había nadie más en la casa, así que fue a ver y para su _no_ tan grande sorpresa, ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico que había hecho un desastre de su estado emocional hace apenas unas horas atrás. Se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta viéndolo fijamente, por lo cual él tomó la primera palabra.

~ Hola Helga, ¿puedo pasar? – Se sentía algo apenado, pero era tiempo de hablar las cosas seriamente.

~ Claro, pasa. – respondió ella finalmente, abriendo la puerta y dejándolo entrar, no tenía muchos ánimos de pelear, así que decidió simplemente escucharlo, no que fuera buena en ello, pero lo intentaría.

Ambos se adentraron hasta la sala, acomodándose uno frente al otro en los sillones, mirándose por unos segundos que parecieron eternos en cuanto ninguno dijo nada.

~ Creo que… te debo una explicación. – dijo él sin poder verla aún a la cara.

~ ¿Crees…? – articuló ella en un hilo de voz.

~ Tienes razón. – respondió sin más, mirando a sus ojos – Helga, yo… te mentí y te lastimé de la peor forma. Sé que estuve mal y yo… yo solo… yo solo quiero disculparme.

~ Disculparte... – dijo ella, casi en un susurro y luego llevó sus manos a su rostro – Disculparte… ¡¿DISCULPARTE?! – vociferó finalmente - ¿Por qué? ¿Por buscar excusas por abandonarme?, ¿por, de hecho, hacerlo?, ¿por prometer que me hablaríamos todos los días y no saber nada de ti… ¡POR TRES AÑOS!? Disculparte, claro, no entiendo por qué tendrías que hacerlo, ya que obviamente no significo nada para ti.

~ Helga, yo de verdad lo lamento, fui un…

~ ¡IDIOTA! – lo interrumpió ella - El mayor idiota que haya tenido el infortunio de conocer, ¡¿cómo pude fijarme en un tonto cabeza de balón como tú?! ¡Un egoísta que solo finge ser bueno con los demás para afianzar a su ridícula vanidad!

~ Lo sé… me merezco todo esto, pero Helga… Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte…

~ ¡No quiero ninguna explicación tuya! No hay nada que puedas decirme para arreglar esto.

~ ¿No tengo aunque sea una oportunidad, Helga?

~ No, Arnold. No la tienes. – dijo ella finalmente, volteando a ver a sus ojos para su última sentencia – Porque te di muchas oportunidades y no las supiste aprovechar, porque pasé mi vida pensando que eras la persona más maravillosa del mundo, el chico más bueno, alguien que no me heriría o abandonaría como lo hicieron todos, especialmente mi familia. Porque pudiste ver a mi verdadero yo, alguien que te adoraba como nadie, que era sensible y frágil ante cualquier muestra de afecto, alguien que te hubiera acompañado hasta el fin del mundo si me lo hubieras pedido… Alguien que no sabía que me dejarías sin pensarlo siquiera… sin voltear a ver, sin comunicarte conmigo o siquiera intentarlo… Alguien que no sabía que se podía romper en mil pedazos… hasta que me hiciste falta tú. Ahora vuelves como si nada, me besas, me abrazas como antes y pides una mísera disculpa esperando que todo esté bien… ¿En serio me consideras una basura tan grande? ¿Algo que no vale nada como para que puedas utilizarme a tu antojo?

~ … Helga… - respondió él apenas pudiendo articular palabra, mientras un dolor inmenso lo invadía. Sabía que había fallado, pero aún necesitaba decirle lo que había pasado. – Entenderé si no quieres volver a verme, pero necesito decirte lo que pasó, necesito que entiendas que desde el fondo de mi corazón, yo realmente lamento esto, que yo…

~ Basta, por favor, basta. – dijo ella completamente rendida.

~ Helga, yo…

~ Te pido que te vayas, Arnold – respondió ella al momento que se ponía de pie y lo guiaba hasta la puerta, que al abrirse dio vista a una calle desierta, bajo una luz de sol que nunca se había visto más opaca.

~ Sé que no quieres saber nada de mí ahora, pero esperaré a que estés lista. – dijo finalmente mientras salía por la puerta – No pretendía ser un cínico, Helga – volteó a ver a sus ojos y sentenció – solo quería demostrarte que realmente lo lamento… Hasta pronto…

Helga vio a Arnold marcharse, por lo que creyó sería la última vez y mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa, sintió como una pequeña lágrima se colaba por el costado de su ojo, explorando toda la extensión de su mejilla hacia abajo, hasta que finalmente tocó el suelo. Pronto, la soledad de esa gota no era más que un vago recuerdo y miles más brotaron y empaparon su rostro. Por más que se empeñara en dejar esa etapa de su vida, casi toda había girado alrededor de él. Se sentía débil y desorientada, por lo que decidió subir nuevamente, esta vez a su habitación y tirarse en la cama sin más remedio que consolarse con su propia soledad.

De pronto, mientras su mirada yacía perdida en el espacio vacío del suelo, pudo ver, bajo un montón de ropa sucia, su viejo libro rosa, aquel de tantos en los que solía escribir sus pensamientos y poesías más pasionales de su ahora amor perdido. Se levantó desganada, no quería hacerlo, pero quería verlo una vez más; pronto, se percató de las hojas en blanco y su memoria se transportó de vuelta al viejo Hillwood, una tarde soleada, de las últimas que pasó con Arnold. Ese día andaban por el centro y ella vio un libro rosado con los detalles más perfectos que hubiera visto, un diseño vintage tan preciso que bien podía compararse con los grabados que en antaño se diseñaban para la realeza; después del chico rubio, ese había sido amor a primera vista. Sus ojos no podían despegarse del aparador, lo cual hizo muy obvio su interés, por lo que el último día que pasó con su novio, él la sorprendió regalándole aquello que días atrás había llamado especialmente su atención. _"Para plasmar tus ideas, junto a esos bellos sentimientos. Te ama, Arnold"_ , era lo que decía la tarjeta y aunque fuera por breve tiempo, se sintió realmente feliz. Hoy no era más que una laguna mental, un suceso pasado que no hacía más que ocupar un rincón de su mente, aunque también un agujero en su corazón. Nunca logró escribir nada ahí, primero porque era demasiado hermoso para gastarlo y quería solo poner algo realmente preciado ahí, nada de niñerías, sino algo digno de la escritora/poeta que quería ser; sin embargo, luego de pasados los días y las angustias, simplemente perdió su inspiración.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, después de los días más difíciles de su vida, luego de la partida de Arnold, ahora con su repentino regreso y solo podía pensar en que lo único que quería en ese momento era escribir.

" _Mi primer pensamiento._

 _Mi primer pensamiento a tu lado, fue que bajo la lluvia de ese día gris, la calidez de tu sonrisa y el rubio de tu cabello hicieron que en mi corazón saliera de nuevo el sol._

 _Mi primer pensamiento al verte compartiendo tus galletas conmigo, luego de que un grandulón las arrebatara de mis manos, fue imaginarte como mi príncipe azul._

 _Mi primer pensamiento, luego de que mi alma se encontrara dormida tras los abusos y la soledad que empañaban mi vida, fue que en ti podría encontrar todo el amor que nunca había conocido._

 _Mi primer pensamiento fuiste tú, mi primer amor._

 _Mi primer pensamiento tras el alba, mi único pensamiento cada anochecer, la luz que guiaba mi existencia banal por la senda de la paz que se encontraba resguardada por la pasión desbordada de sentir que mi razón eran tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu corazón._

 _Mi primer pensamiento de niña, que trascendente en un cielo de posibilidades se convirtió en mi devoción._

 _Amor, era tu nombre, mi convicción para vivir. La motivación de mi vida, la luz de mi existir._

 _Mi primer pensamiento fuiste tú, mi príncipe, mi amado, mi salvador._

 _Porque sin ese primer pensamiento, los siguientes no hubieran surgido y de esa forma, yo no hubiera vivido."_

Suspiró y al percatarse de la hora, se dio cuenta que había pasado toda la mañana en su habitación. No fue hasta entonces que se percató que aún no había escuchado ningún ruido, ni de Elena, ni de Gerald, lo cual le preocupó, al menos lo suficiente para bajar a la cocina, donde usualmente a esa hora almorzaban; sin embargo, no encontró a nadie. _"¿Dónde podrán estar?"_ se preguntó a sí misma, viendo de vez en cuando hacia la puerta, esperando a que alguno entrara y disipara su preocupación, pero no pasó nada.

Y mientras una chica preocupada deambulaba en una vieja casa en Hopespell, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, un chico moreno de mucho cabello yacía acostado sobre el capó de un automóvil rosa, junto a una elegante mujer de cabellos blancos que de vez en cuando y cuando este no veía al cielo, le dirigía una cálida sonrisa.

~ Y bien, jovencito. ¿Por qué hemos venido a este lugar? – dijo ella posando su mirada en los hermosos alrededores, llenos de árboles, pasto y arbustos llenos de frutos silvestres o flores de diferentes colores, que brillaban como nunca bajo el radiante sol.

~ Quería un lugar tranquilo para pensar. – respondió él sin dejar de perder su mirada en las nubes.

~ Y querías un chofer que te trajera. – dijo ella comenzando a reír.

~ Lo siento por eso. – respondió él algo apenado mientras volteaba a verla.

~ Está bien, querido. – dijo ella mientras veía igualmente las nubes – Sé lo que es necesitar de un poco de espacio personal.

~ Sí…

~ Se ve que pasaron una interesante noche.

~ ¿Qué? – dijo él algo sobresaltado.

~ Escuché muchos gritos, algunas peleas…

~ De verdad lo lamento, Elena. – interrumpió.

~ No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, pero Mikaela aún no quiere salir de debajo de mi cama. – dijo ella riendo a más no poder – Debieron ver su cara, parecía que había estallado la guerra.

~ No me parece muy gracioso…

~ ¡No lo es! – respondió ella aun riendo – Pero amo el sonido de las risas y en un día tan hermoso, no podían faltar.

~ ¿Amas el sonido de tu propia risa? – dijo él alzando una ceja de incredulidad.

~ Así es el amor, viene cuando menos lo esperas, de donde menos lo esperas y no tiene sentido alguno o explicación.

~ … ¿Pero qué…?

~ ¿Creías acaso que mi respuesta sería fácil o superficial? – dijo ella al momento que le dirigía una mirada y sonrisa perspicaz – Soy una anciana, pero aún conservo algunas historias, esos recuerdos me hicieron ser lo que hoy soy.

~ Parece ser que tienes todas las respuestas, Elena. – respondió él llevando su mano a su frente e intentando ordenar sus ideas.

~ Eso es porque no complico las cosas con pensarlas, solo escucho a mi corazón.

~ No te lo tomes a mal, pero eso es bastante cursi.

~ Sin embargo, funciona. Todo en la vida tiene un lugar y ya verás que no importando lo que enfrentes, todo volverá a donde debe estar.

~ ¿Entonces debo creer en el destino? ¿No hay opciones?

~ Siempre las hay, solo que a veces es mejor dejar que la vida se encargue de hablar y nosotros únicamente de escuchar.

~ Quizá…

De vuelta en Hopespell, transcurrida la tarde y ya casi entrada la noche, Helga se encontraba sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta, se sentía como un perro esperando como estúpido durante horas, viendo a un objeto inanimado que con suma esperanza imaginaba abrirse para dar paso a las dos personas que se habían perdido de su vista durante todo el día. Pero, finalmente, decidió levantarse por otra taza de café, sentándose en la mesa de la cocina a ojear el periódico que desde la mañana se encontraba en el mismo lugar; usualmente no lo veía, pero estaba tan aburrida y abrumada que parecía la única cosa cuerda que podría hacer.

Fue entonces cuando vio algo que llamó su atención, un pequeño anuncio en la sección de clasificados que dictaba lo que probablemente era una señal del destino:

" _Concurso literario. Una oportunidad de lanzamiento para escritores novatos."_

Pasadas un par de horas de pensamientos, junto a una buena película de terror y la taza más grande de café que pudo encontrar, Helga se encontraba recostada en el sillón, sintiendo sus párpados más pesados a manera que el tiempo transcurría; ya había entrado la noche, no sabía muy bien qué hora era, solo sabía que era hora de dormir y se encontraba sola. Hacía una hora atrás se había dejado de preguntar dónde estarían Elena y Gerald, realmente todo lo que deambulada en su mente en ese momento era sobre sí misma. _"Ser una escritora… ¿podré hacer algo así?"_. Y pronto, quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de Hopespell, una encantadora anciana y su joven acompañante se encontraban dentro de un lindo auto rosa, viendo a un horizonte oscuro y anhelando la llegada a su 'hogar'; era un poco extraño llamarlo así siendo que se conocían desde hace un par de días, pero era reconfortante tener a alguien con quien contar, aunque fuera por mero capricho y por un tiempo muy corto. Fue un recorrido placentero, ni una palabra, solo la calma de la respiración y la soledad tranquilizante de una buena carretera, aquella que guía el camino y parece escuchar cada una de las divagaciones, con sumo cuidado acepta las miradas, mientras el viento acaricia aceptando los suspiros. No pasó mucho cuando vieron la dichosa casita en la esquina, aparcaron el auto en la entrada y se dispusieron a ingresar a la casa. Les sorprendió un poco ver las luces apagadas, apenas eran las nueve de la noche y Helga no era de las que se acostaba temprano, encendieron el interruptor y vieron a la chica rubia durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá.

~ Parece que un día a solas realmente la agotó – dijo Elena con suaves risas mientras se dirigía a la cocina por un té.

~ Sí, creo que sí. – respondió Gerald, sin más.

~ ¿La llevarás a su cama esta vez? – dijo ella mientras servía dos tazas a la mesa.

~ ¿Cómo sabes…? – respondió él sorprendido.

~ Bueno, - dijo ella sentándose y tomando de su taza – creo que es bastante obvio, ¿no crees?

~ ¿Qué quieres decir?

~ Bueno, pareces ser del tipo caballeroso – argumentó la anciana mientras tomaba una galleta del frasco que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa -, te gusta mucho hacer enojar a Helga, pero en general se ve que le tienes cariño, me imaginé que con tu personalidad y su trato tan fraternal, sería algo que tú harías en su momento.

~ Eres muy buena leyendo a la gente, Elena.

~ Cuando una persona se encuentra sola durante tanto tiempo, aprende a observar mejor su alrededor. – Respondió ella con un deje de nostalgia y luego volteó a ver a su acompañante con ternura – Hazlo, sabes que quieres hacerlo, es tu deber como hermano – terminó de argumentar en tanto le sonreía.

Gerald no sabía bien qué pasaba, pero en el poco tiempo de conocer a Elena, se sentía como una figura importante en su extraña "dinámica familiar", casi como una abuela, sin la parte de las historias de juventud o las añoranzas del pasado, de hecho, ella parecía muy reservada para su edad, quizá tenía razón y eso le pasaba a una persona al volverse _observadora de la vida_. Se levantó de la mesa, pidió permiso y se dirigió a la sala de estar, vio a Helga aún dormida en el sofá y cuidadosamente la tomó en sus brazos, pesaba un poco más que el día anterior. _"¿Es que se pasó comiendo todo el día?"_ , pensó y luego comenzó a reír por lo bajo, quizá era la primera vez que se percataba de ello, pero él conocía incluso el peso de la chica rubia, información bastante inútil para la vida, pero importante por esa misma razón, porque era parte de _su_ vida. Aun así, no fue muy difícil subir las escaleras y llevarla hasta su cama, a través de los años era una rara costumbre, la dejó descansar y no se preocupó mucho por arroparla, había algo de calor en la habitación y ella era un poco irritable al respecto.

A la mañana siguiente, un descansado Gerald se levantó un tanto animado mientras veía el sol brillando y colando su luz por la ventana, no quería quitarse la pijama, así que decidió bajar así al desayunador en donde encontró a Helga escribiendo lo que parecía ser una especie de carta.

~ Buenos días, Helga – dijo al tiempo que se empezaba a servir un vaso de jugo de naranja.

~ Buenos días – respondió ella sin dejar de escribir.

~ ¿Qué escribes? – cuestionó mientras se posicionaba frente a ella y tomaba de su jugo.

~ Una nota.

~ ¿Qué tipo de nota?

~ Voy a irme, Gerald.

 **Notas de la Autora: *Escondida detrás de su laptop con piernas temblorosas* Yo sé, yo sé, me tardé mil años para actualizar :'( Lo lamento, tuve cuestiones de la universidad y del trabajo que no me dejaron, también una pérdida muy importante** **Pero ya estoy de vuelta y espero actualizar mucho más seguido (al menos no tardarme dos meses lol). Gracias por seguir leyendo** **Este capítulo fue un poco más tranquilo, siempre hubo drama, pero en general fue más sobrio, quiero seguir desarrollando la historia y espero hacerlo bien.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y espero sus Reviews (comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos xD)!**


	8. Capítulo 8 - Lo que guardamos, PARTE I

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

 **NOTA: EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR FUE EDITADO, POR LO QUE SI LO HABÍAN LEÍDO ANTES DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, ES MEJOR REVISARLO NUEVAMENTE ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON ESTE. ¡GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN!**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde su última declaración y un silencio incómodo invadía la habitación. Helga lo sabía, había roto algo en el ambiente, pero si daba vuelta atrás, sería deshonesto, el camino recién había empezado.

~ Tengo que hacerlo, Gerald.

~ ¿A dónde irás? – dijo derrotado, observando sin cuidado el vaso que sostenía en su mano.

~ He decidido que necesito escribir de nuevo.

~ ¿Y no puedes hacerlo aquí?

~ Mi inspiración se encuentra en otro lugar.

Ella no dejaba de escribir su carta, quería despedirse apropiadamente de Elena, pero era muy temprano como para despertarla; de igual forma, odiaba las despedidas, no era muy buena expresando sus sentimientos y necesitaba hacerlo, Elena lo merecía, por haber sido una persona tan especial. Sin embargo, al voltear hacia la dirección del chico, pudo ver su semblante de tristeza, no hacía contacto visual con ella, pero era bastante obvio.

~ No será mucho tiempo, necesito tres meses.

~ ¿Volverás aquí? – contestó sorprendido volteando a su dirección y encarándola.

~ Sí, no pienso volver a casa de mis padres en Hillwood o vivir ahí nuevamente, en lo absoluto, mi hogar está aquí, encontré más amor en este pueblo, en esta casa vieja en tan solo un mes, de lo que pude encontrar en toda una vida en Hillwood. Esto es lo más real que me pasó.

~ ¿Entonces por qué te vas ahora?

~ Tengo la oportunidad de ser una escritora, Gerald. Lo explico todo en la carta, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito llegar a un lugar muy importante a las 9 y no llegaré si no me voy ahora.

~ Pero…

Él quedó en silencio al ser interrumpido por unos brazos que lo rodeaban con fuerza, cuando pudo reaccionar, abrazó igualmente a la rubia.

~ Gracias por cargarme de nuevo – dijo ella susurrando.

~ Solo trata de no seguir engordando – respondió él para luego recibir un golpe en el hombro.

Gerald simplemente se dedicó a reír, mientras sobaba la zona afectada y veía cómo Helga salía por la puerta de la casa. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, solo veía desorientado hacia la nada misma, pero luego recordó que aún no había desayunado, así que se dispuso a ir a la cocina; de cualquier forma, esa mañana tenía algo importante que leer y seguro Elena también.

En otra parte, no muy lejos de Hopespell, un chico rubio con cabeza de balón, ordenaba su ropa en una maleta azul, la cual, al terminar, cerró con mucho cuidado y la llevó al viejo auto verde que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa.

~ Así que volverás – escuchó la voz de su abuelo al teléfono, casi había olvidado que estaba hablando con él.

~ Creo que es lo mejor, abuelo – dijo un tanto decepcionado.

~ ¿Pudiste ver a Helga?

~ Sí, pero… Creo que ya es un poco tarde.

~ ¿Te das por vencido entonces?

~ No… Solo creo que no es el momento aún, para estar con Helga.

~ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

~ Confía en mí abuelo.

~ Espero que sepas lo que haces, Arnold.

Mientras tanto, después de meses sin poner un pie en esa dichosa ciudad, una chica rubia, de una sola ceja, recién aparcaba el auto en un lugar que hacía tiempo no visitaba: "Urban Tots Preschool". Fue ahí donde todo había comenzado, tras su primer día en la escuela, donde vio por primera vez a Arnold y en donde su vida cobró un nuevo sentido. Cada momento de esa mañana latía aún en su memoria, sus padres estaban en la sala con Olga tocando el piano, alababan su destreza musical, su talento innato, el orgullo de la familia Pataki; poco a poco olvidando qué día era o la importancia de este en la vida de Helga, la hija menor. Aún podía sentir lo que sintió esa mañana, tras hablar a gritos a sus padres y rogar porque alguien la acompañara a su primer día de clases; aún podía sentir la indiferencia y el frío helado de la lluvia afuera de su entonces llamado "hogar", sentía las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo, el lodo sobre su ropa, más su primera decepción. Cerró entonces sus ojos y visualizó nuevamente las nubes grises y la tormenta sobre su cabeza y cuando los abrió, pudo ver nuevamente a ese pequeño niño rubio con cabeza de balón, saliendo de un viejo auto verde y sosteniendo un paraguas azul, sonriendo con la mayor de las dulzuras, dándole a esa niña sucia, mojada y triste, algo que nunca nadie le había dado antes: Un cumplido, palabras amables que hacían resaltar que había algo lindo en ella, algo para ver, algo para gustar, algo que tardó años en sacar de su mente (y su cabello), un moño rosa, _su_ moño rosa, lo que por mucho tiempo fue sinónimo de Helga G. Pataki.

Ahora, después de tantos años, por fin volvía a ese lugar; el patio de juegos aún estaba ahí, las mesitas donde los niños se sentaban a merendar, el recibidor con las puertas de vidrio. Todo estaba igual. Pasaron solo algunos minutos cuando lo vio aparecer.

~ Hola, Brainy.

Él se limitó a observarla y sonreírle, abriendo la puerta para que entrara a la escuela y entrando detrás de ella.

~ Así que das clases aquí, ¿quién lo diría? Volverte maestro de pre-escolar, debe ser un trabajo agotador, aún recuerdo cuando estudiaba aquí, los niños no dejaban de molestar, en especial el tonto de Harold.

Brainy aún no decía nada, pero la observaba recorrer el salón con suma paciencia, él era así, aún era algo extraño pensar en alguien tan reservado, como un maestro de niños de kínder, pero él siempre tenía el _factor sorpresa_ de su lado.

~ Lamento haberte hecho venir aquí, sé que es fin de semana, pero necesitaba ver este lugar nuevamente – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, ya estaba algo grande para eso, así que fue un poco difícil, aunque el ser tan delgada hacía las cosas menos laboriosas -, debes haber hecho algo muy bien para que te dejen a cargo de las llaves.

Él le sonrió nuevamente y ella lo observó agradecida; en parte, era la razón principal por la que lo había llamado, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera acompañarla en silencio, escuchar sus divagaciones y simplemente dejarla ser Helga.

~ Tú siempre lo supiste, ¿no es así? – dijo ella viendo a su alrededor – Siempre supiste lo que yo sentía por Arnold. - Lo vio asentir y sonrió para continuar - ¿Puedo pintar algo?

Helga tomó un lienzo en blanco y algo de pintura de dedos y dibujó algo que veía mucho en sus sueños, la cara de Arnold, su sonrisa infantil, su destello de inocencia de los días de antaño le traían una paz que había olvidado poder sentir. Algo que ese soneto que escribió en Hopespell, le había devuelto y que ahora quería retratar para que cobrara un sentido aún mayor, para que aquel primer amor tuviera una imagen que solo alguien cuyas manos fueron capaces de percibirlo, pudieran devolver a la vida.

"… _Mi primer pensamiento de niña, que trascendente en un cielo de posibilidades se convirtió en mi devoción…"_

Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta que aunado a ese rostro angelical, había retratado también marcas de tiempo a su alrededor, parecía que a medida que se extendía, se desgastaba, como si la lluvia hubiera mojado la pintura antes de llegar a tocar el blanco de la tela. Pero, más que verlo destilado, fue perfecto.

~ Gracias, Brainy.

Se limitó a decir mientras tomaba una fotografía al lienzo y se dirigía a la puerta, sin darse cuenta que tras su partida, un chico rarito de anteojos la veía aún desde su pupitre de maestro y sonreía.

~ De nada, Helga.

Esa noche, decidió hospedarse en un motel en las afueras de la ciudad, no quería perturbar su quietud con su presencia en la penumbra. Al día siguiente, entrando el anochecer, recorriendo las calles de Hillwood, se percató de cierto barullo a la distancia y fue cuando lo vio: "El festival del queso", esa magnífica tradición anual a la que muchos enamorados o aspirantes al amor acudían. No lo pensó mucho y decidió aparcar cerca para poder dar un recorrido al lugar, había juegos nuevos y muchos más niños de los que recordaba, seguro habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez. Se decidió por degustar la variedad de quesos y acompañar con algo de hogazas de pan tostado mientras veía los alrededores; fue entonces, cuando recordó la primera vez que asistió con Phoebe, ella hablaba del queso suizo como ventana del alma y la tradición del festival que dictaba que si una persona daba tres vueltas para luego mirar por uno de los agujeros de ese particular manjar, eso la guiaría a su verdadero amor. _"Siempre me llevó hasta Arnold…"_ , pensó mientras continuaba caminando.

Pronto, pasó al lado de los carritos chocones, aún podía recordar cuando intentó sabotear el carro de Ruth P. McDougal, para lastimarla y alejarla de Arnold. _"Todo lo que conseguí fue dislocarme el cuello…"_ , solo pudo reír por lo bajo con ese último recuerdo y continuó con su travesía. Era gracioso como las oleadas de memoria golpeaban a cada paso que daba, podía escuchar claramente las risas de sus compañeros, podía verlos correr, podía sentir sus miradas y sus sonrisas como si fueran palpables, era de nuevo una niña de 9 años; por tanto, y como última atracción del día, decidió subir al túnel del amor. La decoración ya no era la misma que en esos años, pero seguía siendo hermosa y romántica, los botes de cisne aún estaban ahí y las parejas jóvenes e infantiles seguían inocentemente subiendo para ver lo que les deparaba el destino; volvió entonces a pensar en Brainy, fue la primera persona con la que alguna vez subió a esa atracción y todo por accidente, también fue a quien le robó el bote cuando Arnold tuvo su cita con Lila. Había sido un tanto tosca en su trato con mucha gente, pero en definitiva, con ese niño raro de anteojos, había una historia "dolorosa". El recorrido fue más corto de lo que recordaba, pero tuvo el tiempo suficiente para considerar aquello que le había traído el amor a esa tierna edad en la que solo era una niña con coletas, un moño y una pésima actitud. Entonces, salió del festival y se dirigió al capó de su auto, donde se recostó, dispuesta a escribir, no sin antes, tomar una fotografía del lugar, desde la perspectiva de un agujero de queso suizo, siguiendo al pie de la letra la tradición.

" _Veo las luces brillar._

 _Me marean, son tantos los colores que se pierden en la pasión de mis sentimientos y desbordan en la locura de mis emociones._

 _¿Se van? ¿Vienen? ¿Giran? Quién lo sabría, no hay mayor perfección que mil colores llenando la penumbra._

 _Oigo las risas, veo los destellos, siento la adrenalina. Todo lo que necesito a mi lado eres tú._

 _La visión se aclara, vuelvo a la realidad y ahí estás, esperando frente a mí, viendo fijamente a mi dirección, ¿es que me escuchaste decir tu nombre?_

 _Ahora veo una sola luz, llena de paz en mi interior, te siento cerca, te veo lejos y suspiro al viento para que roce tu mejilla y te diga que te amo."_

Así, con esas dos últimas palabras escritas, abrazó su libro rosa y descansó, viendo las pocas estrellas que aún se podían percibir en la ciudad, perdiéndose y embriagándose de cada sentimiento. Debía hacerlo, para depurar poco a poco de su vida todo lo que había guardado en el interior. Pasadas un par de horas, volvió nuevamente al asiento del conductor y se dirigió a buscar un sitio donde dormir.

Mientras tanto, el tiempo transcurría igualmente en Hopespell, desde la partida de Helga, Gerald se había quedado cuidando a Elena, haciendo algunas labores en el hogar, ayudando con la jardinería o el aseo, saliendo un par de veces al pueblo a hacer uno que otro trabajo con los vecinos comerciantes; era un invitado, sí, pero se sentía igualmente responsable por colaborar en lo que pudiera y no ser una carga para la anciana. Una tarde soleada, como muchas otras desde que se quedaron solos, leyendo el periódico en la cocina, mientras tomaba el té con Elena, Gerald se percató de una noticia que (para ser franco) lo sorprendió mucho.

~ ¿Qué pasa, Gerald? ¿Algo interesante? – dijo la anciana con su conocido tono de dulzura.

~ Es una noticia del concurso, ¿recuerdas que los participantes deben ir enviando notas de su trabajo en el transcurso de estos tres meses? Así van calificando desde ya su destreza, publicando los logros más destacados en los medios masivos.

~ Lo recuerdo bien, querido – dijo ella mientras comía una galleta de pasas y tomaba algo de su té de manzanilla.

~ El trabajo de Helga salió en la edición de hoy – dijo el chico con un deje de nostalgia en su voz.

~ ¿En serio? ¡Dios mío! – respondió ella con una genuina felicidad enmarcada en su rostro lleno de arrugas, se podía notar el orgullo en su mirada y eso aplacaba toda preocupación o sentimiento encontrado de Gerald, quien cambió su expresión a una sonrisa en el instante.

La nota en el periódico poseía una pequeña galería de los 5 trabajos destacados del mes, entre los cuales había una fotografía de un listón rosa, amarrado a una mano que se posaba sobre el agua, cual orquídea en tiempo de primavera; dicha imagen tenía la siguiente frase escrita: _"…Dos almas contracorriente en la pureza de un cristal llamado vida, que refleja los deseos más profundos y engaña la vista de la realidad de las emociones… Parte del tiempo y lleva mis sueños hasta un lugar que tú y yo bien conocemos, guardado en aquel espacio del corazón, que nadie más puede llenar…"_. Aparentemente, el texto era sacado de un poema llamado "Natura de amor", escrito por una tal Helga G. Pataki, de la colección "Depuración", uno de los capítulos del libro en proceso de la autora. La crítica decía que era uno de los trabajos más genuinos vistos en una amateur, lo cual llenaba las expectativas del jurado y hacían de la chica en cuestión, alguien considerable entre los mejores escritores del país, posible candidata a la beca literaria en el extranjero, uno de los bonus o "extras" que ofrecía el host del concurso y que no era parte de los premios del mismo. Junto a ese, también destacaba el trabajo de Henry J. Malcolm, con una obra que el jurado calificaba como una "muestra del terror en su magnífica pureza", mezclando el horror clásico de R.L. Stine con el contemporáneo de Stephen King y un toque original del autor en cuestión; hasta ahora, siendo uno de los favoritos del concurso, por su forma poética de relatar, aunada a un extraño humor negro que hacía de la lectura algo bastante entretenido. Por otro lado, se encontraba J. Ariana, a quien los jueces se referían como "un diamante en bruto", alabando el talento innato que poseia para escribir historias de fantasía y acción, sumado a su humilde origen como escritora, siendo una huérfana desde los 7 años de edad y mostrando habilidades -auto didactas- únicas de redacción y comunicación a la tierna edad de 8 años, en un centro católico para niñas, ubicado en New Jersey, donde fue criada hasta alcanzar su mayoría de edad; de acuerdo al host del concurso, una candidata perfecta para la ya nombrada (y codiciada) beca literaria.

~ ¡Pero qué espléndido trabajo! – dijo Elena mientras contemplaba gustosa el trabajo de Helga y leía encantada cada uno de los detalles de las posibles oportunidades que se le podían presentar – Es increíble el talento que Helga tiene estar dentro de los mejores de todo el país.

~ ¿Piensas que es difícil de creer? – respondió un incrédulo Gerald.

~ ¡Pero claro que no! – vociferó una exaltada Elena – Me refiero a que no me imaginaba que podía escribir o ilustrar algo así – argumentó mientras seguía ojeando el periódico -, parece ser que por fin está dando los primeros pasos hacia su verdadero yo. Eso es lo increíble. Es simplemente extraordinario.

~ Bueno, ella siempre fue así… aunque nunca fue buena exteriorizándolo – finalizó él con algo de resignación.

~ ¿Te molesta lo que ha logrado? – cuestionó ella al tiempo que observaba su rostro sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

~ ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así? – dijo él un tanto ofendido por la "acusación".

~ Porque pareces decepcionado.

~ No lo estoy.

~ Pero lo pareces – respondió a ella al tiempo que lo veía cambiar su expresión a una de enfado, por lo que escogiendo con cuidado sus siguientes palabras, decidió continuar -, ¿sabes? Está bien si te sientes abandonado.

~ ¿Qué?

~ Ella se fue para poder hacer algo que la impulsamos a hacer aquí – dijo la anciana mientras tomaba un poco más de té -, yo también me siento mal por cómo pasaron las cosas, el sentirme inútil por no haber podido ayudarla en el tiempo que vivió en mi hogar.

~ Elena, no creo que…

~ Yo la veía salir todas las mañanas, regresando en las noches con historias sobre lo que leía o veía en el mundo exterior – lo interrumpió ella y continuó -, sabía en el fondo que lo que ella buscaba no estaba aquí, puede que yo la impulsara a buscar nuevamente su inspiración, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría para desarrollarla aquí.

~ No estoy seguro de entender lo que dices, Elena – dijo Gerald, mientras se llevaba las manos a la sien e intentaba hallarle el sentido a las palabras de la mujer que ahora le sonreía con ternura.

~ Digo que curamos parte de unas alas rotas a las que les llegó el momento de volar.

~ Entonces… ¿dices que debemos dejarla ir? Pero eso ya lo hicimos, ¿o no?

~ Fue ella quien se despidió, Gerald. Tú y yo solo la vimos partir, pero seguimos esperando su regreso.

~ ¿Acaso insinúas que no debemos esperar? ¿Debo asumir entonces que jamás volverá?

~ Debes entender que sus corazones seguirán unidos, no importando si sus destinos se separan.

~ Ella dijo que volvería.

~ Lo sé, querido – dijo ella colocando una mano sobre la suya – y ella no te mintió, pero las oportunidades van surgiendo, lo viste tú mismo, debes considerar que tal vez las cosas cambien en el transcurso.

Gerald se limitaba a observarla, sabía que Elena tenía un punto válido a su favor, pero, ¿era demasiado egoísta pedir que se equivocara? El tiempo seguía su curso sin perdonar la historia, eso era algo que había aprendido y grabado en su memoria con tinta indeleble; sin embargo, no podía evitar desear que las cosas fueran diferentes. Y así, sin más que decir, terminó de beber su té de limón mientras leía las demás secciones del periódico.

Por su parte, en Hillwood, tras haber tomado una fotografía de Sunset Arms (a escondidas, claro está), Helga se encontraba terminando quizá uno de los poemas más difíciles que había escrito alguna vez, rememorando aquello que por muchos años le dolió en lo profundo del corazón, el amor no correspondido de aquel a quien le había entregado sus pensamientos, sueños y anhelos más grandes, su amado Arnold. Esa mañana en particular había despertado con cierta tristeza, era uno de esos días donde las emociones abordan el alma sin tener una razón específica, lo que atraía perfectamente la inspiración. Sabía que se había arriesgado mucho con esa fotografía, en los últimos días había sido muy cuidadosa con los pasos que daba y la gente que la veía, habían personas que no debían enterarse que ella había vuelto, entre ellos, su hermana Olga y todo el clan Pataki, así como Phil y Gertie, que aunque habían sido como unos segundos padres para ella, no podían saber que estaban en la misma ciudad. No aún, había mucho que debía hacer antes de volverlos a ver a los ojos y hablarles nuevamente de su vida, de su futuro y de Arnold.

" _Fuimos imposibles._

 _Dos puntos suspensivos en un infinito que no se unió, no dio pauta a un camino certero que uniera dos almas destinadas a encontrarse._

 _Fuimos imposibles, aunque el tiempo escribió nuestra historia, aunque el destino se empeñara en traerte hasta mí, yo no llegué hasta ti._

 _Recorrí mil caminos empedrados, mil veces para verte acompañado de amores extraños, de los que no fui objeto ni parte._

 _Pues en mis días rosas, el azulado de tus ojos acompañando el gris de tus palabras solamente despojaban los pétalos de la belleza a la que llamaba amor._

 _Fuimos imposibles, infinitos y desaciertos. Fuimos dos gotas de una tormenta distinta que tras unirse en un torbellino de ideas, logró finalmente su destrucción."_

Con esa última y fatídica palabra escrita en las páginas de su bello libro rosa, dio por terminada su inspiración del día y se dispuso a ir a almorzar algo a un lugar que conocía bien, el Che Paris. Era verdad, no entendía nada del menú y la comida era un asco francés, pero ese día en particular, todo lo que quería era un poco de lo que había perdido en el camino hasta donde estaba, necesitaba un lugar que le trajera algo de calidez y ahí, en ese pequeño espacio francés en una loca ciudad como Hillwood, se encontraba uno de los mejores recuerdos de su niñez: Su primera cita con Arnold. Claro, en ese tiempo se hacía pasar por Cecile y el tonto cabeza de balón jamás supo quién era la niña rubia con quien compartió tan mágica velada, pero aun así, no dejaba de ser una de las noches más especiales de su vida.

Estacionó el auto en un callejón cerca del restaurante, quedaba a unas cuantas calles de la casa Pataki y lo menos que quería era que Olga pasase, por mala suerte, cerca del restaurante y reconociera el vehículo. Entró al local y se sentó en una de las mesas alejadas de la ventana, pidió una bagette con algo de los quesos olorosos que le gustaban a Gerald, algo que obviamente no se comería (ni él tampoco lo hacía), pero que necesitaba tener al lado para sentirlo cerca, solo esa vez, solo por ese día; para comer, solo pidió algunos postres y algo parecido a un sándwich con carnes extrañas de las cuales no quería saber nada, pero que era igualmente delicioso. Ahí, tomando una soda y observando a las personas de las otras mesas, degustar su comida, en parejas o en familias, se perdió en sus divagaciones lo suficiente para no percatarse que alguien se sentaba justo frente a ella, viéndola fija y sorpresivamente, incrédulo de a quien había encontrado.

~ Helga… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sin poder contener su sorpresa.

Ella volteó la mirada para encarar a la persona cuya voz conocía a la perfección, pues aun en algunos sueños la escuchaba, tan clara como la última vez, tan vívida como en antaño, tan especial que era inconfundible. Era él, era Arnold.

~ Pero, ¿qué…? – respondió ella sin poder articular alguna otra palabra.

~ Lo siento por asustarte, no esperaba verte aquí en este restaurante… en Hillwood – dijo él mientras se encogía de hombros.

Helga aún no sabía bien qué decir, se encontraba desconcertada por la situación, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que habían hablado, algo que no terminó en buenos términos; quería huir, dejarlo atónito mientras salía de Hillwood, esta vez para siempre. Sin embargo, había aprendido algo en esos días de soledad, que los fantasmas no se iban porque ella lo deseara, que el mundo no se detenía porque ella necesitara más tiempo; pero más que todo, que correr para alejarse nunca funcionaba, porque siempre volvería al mismo lugar, sin saberlo, sin quererlo, sin poder evitarlo. Quizá ya era tiempo de avanzar en su depuración, y para eso, ¿qué mejor que hablar con aquel que había iniciado esta transición? Quien había detonado ese impulso de vida que había seguido ciegamente desde muy temprana juventud.

~ Supongo que es un poco extraño verme aquí – dijo ella mientras sorbía un poco más de su soda y evitaba aún el contacto visual con el chico.

~ Diría que es algo más que eso… - argumentó él mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en la mesa.

~ Tenía algunas cosas que resolver aquí, así que simplemente vine – respondió ella reuniendo todo el valor que tenía para voltear a su rostro, dándose cuenta, para su asombro, que él también había volteado a verla.

~ ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

~ No mucho tiempo, el suficiente para pensar.

~ ¿Puedo saber en qué? – dijo él al tiempo que bajaba nuevamente la mirada, estaba preparado para escuchar un grito que, inesperadamente, no llegó, por lo que volvió para ver a una chica que lo veía fijamente, sin ninguna emoción particular.

~ En la vida – respondió despreocupada para luego dar un sorbo más a su soda y continuar -, en todo lo que fue y será.

Por unos minutos que parecieron eternos, el silencio reinó en la mesa, hasta que por la mente de Helga pasó algo que la llenó de genuina curiosidad.

~ ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Arnold?

Quiso preguntarle a qué se refería, pero su mente llegó rápidamente a la conclusión, tornando en una pequeña sonrisa triste en su rostro.

~ Me gusta venir aquí a veces, me parece un buen lugar para hallar algo de paz.

Ella lo observó un poco incrédula, no porque no creyese en sus palabras (aunque no debería hacerlo), sino porque en ese instante, sus sentimientos estaban anexados por ese único deseo: Tranquilidad mental y emocional. Dudó sobre sus siguientes palabras, pero había algo en ella que quería explotar un poco más de la situación, así que, encontrando sus 5 segundos de valor, dijo:

~ ¿Quieres acompañarme a almorzar?

Tardó un momento en reaccionar ante su petición, realmente no esperaba escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, se encontraba genuinamente feliz; sin embargo, sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, pues esta no era una prueba de algún perdón o una señal de que algo hubiese cambiado entre los dos. Esto era algo simple y obvio, un almuerzo entre dos personas que se conocían de toda la vida.

~ Me encantaría.

Ciertamente, Hillwood era una ciudad de sorpresas, conocidas tragedias y sueños imposibles. Pero, era tan solo una parte de lo que este lugar ofrecía y la persona que estaba bajando en ese instante, de un taxi amarillo aparcado frente a la casa Pataki, lo sabía muy bien.

 **Notas de la Autora: Sé que este capítulo ha sido un poco más profundo que los anteriores, algo más sobrio igualmente, pues estuvo cargado de ciertas emociones no tan dramáticas como en los capítulos anteriores, pero siento que era una transición que debía experimentar, por tanto, agradezco su atención. Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora? Pues bueno, creo que les debo una explicación sobre algo importante, o más bien, Arnold se las debe, no les daré mucho SPOILER al respecto, pero sí les daré una pista, en el próximo capítulo nos adentraremos un poco en algo que imagino que todxs hemos querido conocer: "El diario de Arnold".**

 **Y bien, francamente, espero que aún no se aburran de la historia xD Sé que me extiendo un poco a veces, pero igual agradezco siempre su apoyo y sus comentarios, me motivan mucho :D Y pues bueno, quiero comentarles que ya vamos adelantados en este fic, ha sido una larga travesía y me alegra mucho tener aún la compañía de muchos de ustedes (también lamento la que perdí por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero en mi vida no puedo darme el lujo de hacer lo que quiero, no tengo mucha libertad, por desgracia). En fin, muchísimas gracias nuevamente :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y espero sus Reviews (comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos xD)!**


	9. Capítulo 9 - Di algo

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

" _Aún recuerdo el día que todo cambió, ese día hacía un sol radiante, lo recuerdo porque de todos los días que había vivido en Hillwood, ese fue el único que realmente me quemó. El rostro de ella, fue lo último que vi antes de partir, sus ojos humedecidos, suplicantes, combinados con una sonrisa triste que trataba de consolarse con la seriedad en la que dije la mentira más grande de mi vida: 'Te prometo que hablaremos todos los días'. No creí que fuera una falsedad en ese momento, honestamente creí que tendría el valor suficiente para escribir cada día, para contestar sus llamadas y mensajes, incluso creí que podría volver… Pero no fue así. Aún veo el sol fue apagándose mientras iba en el avión, ya no era tan cálido, parecía una simple luz en medio de todas esas nubes, un cielo que iba despejándose a medida que me acercaba al que sería mi nuevo hogar, ¿es que acaso un lugar desconocido podía llamarse así?_

 _No pude dormir la primera noche, fue la primera vez que no hablé con ella; siempre parecíamos estar juntos, sin falta, aún en la lejanía, nuestros teléfonos, la computadora o incluso las notas en medio de las clases eran nuestro modo de conectarnos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, en un país desconocido, recién llegado de una ciudad que por muchos años fue mi mundo entero, con gente que más que conocida, fue mi familia; ahora estaba solo, con mensajes de cariño en mi celular, una que otra llamada perdida y ningún deseo de contestar._

 _P.S."_

 _xxxxxxx_

Observaba a la casa Pataki con detenimiento esperando encontrar en ella algo que pudiera ser diferente, una planta más, un ladrillo pintado menos; pero no lo encontró. La ciudad parecía ser la misma, los pequeños negocios de los ya conocidos vecinos, las residencias pintadas de colores que adornaban de cierto modo el ambiente, aunque sin los niños que recordaba jugar por las tardes en la calle. Así, sin detenerse demasiado a inspeccionar los detalles, cruzó el trecho asfaltado hasta llegar al pórtico de la casa que tantas memorias guardaba y tocar la puerta, al principio no se oía ninguna señal que diera aviso a que alguna persona abriría, pero siguió insistiendo, sabía que alguien respondería al final porque había escuchado de fuentes muy confiables que Olga Pataki había regresado a la ciudad, ella no dejaría esa casa por ningún motivo, menos aún con la situación precaria en la que se encontraban sus padres.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos, todo continuó igual. Fue ahí donde decidió sacar provecho de sus conocimientos sobre la casa y buscó la llave que los Pataki usualmente solían esconder entre las rendijas de la lámpara rota al costado de la puerta, para su buena suerte, eso era algo que tampoco había cambiado. Al entrar, vio con algo de resentimiento los alrededores, cosas rotas o tiradas despreocupadamente por el piso, medicinas en cada uno de los rincones, loza para lavar que parecía estar ahí desde hace varios días; Olga no era una persona descuidada, por lo que se podía deducir que realmente la familia estaba pasando por un mal momento. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado, ese lugar había sido su segundo hogar, así que luego de inspeccionar el lugar, sin mayor problema empezó a limpiar y ordenar lo que estuvo a su alcance. El señor y la señora Pataki dormían, Olga no se encontraba en casa, seguramente había salido a comprar comestible o algo así, no había nada en las alacenas o en el refrigerador.

xxxxxxx

" _Te vi caminar por las calles, pasar junto a mí en los pasillos de la escuela, salir por la puerta de mi casa con esa espectacular sonrisa en tu rostro, diciendo las palabras más hermosas de todo el vocabulario: 'Te veo mañana'._

 _Te esperé cada mañana, te vi a mi lado en el autobús, en el salón de clases, en la cafetería, hasta perderte finalmente en mis sueños._

 _Dime, amor mío, ¿cuándo es mañana?_

 _Cada rincón de esta ciudad envuelta en la melancolía de tu partida, traía consigo una voz que me recordaba a tu nombre. Pasé una vida a tu lado, el suficiente tiempo para verte cuando estás lejos._

 _Dime, amado, ¿cuándo es mañana?_

 _Ver tu rostro se convirtió en mi motivación, pero me hizo perder el juicio sobre lo que era real y lo que no. Mis sueños son mi anhelo, mis recuerdos mi tesoro, pero tu indiferencia es el aguijón que estancó mi vida._

 _Te suplico entonces me digas, ¿cuándo fue mañana?_

 _Si había de ver un atardecer más, a la orilla de un muelle desolado, quería ver también el alba. Así mis sueños estarían conectados al viento y este lo esparciría a todo el mundo, con la esperanza de que a tus ojos llegara mi imagen y a tus oídos mi voz llamándote._

 _Si había de seguir vagando por estos lares, tan solo hubiera querido saber cuándo era mañana._

 _Helga G. Pataki. "_

 _xxxxxxx_

" _¿Por qué me fui? Me hacía esa pregunta constantemente, durante esos tres meses de prueba; me sentía extraño por la forma cómo todo sucedió tan rápido, recibía cartas, postales, mensajes y llamadas que nunca contesté. Al principio, eran muchas, de mis abuelos, de uno que otro amigo y… de ella, después únicamente eran de ella. Seguía repitiéndome que lo olvidaría en algún momento, que sería como si nunca hubiese existido. Aun así, juraría que escuchaba su voz gritar mi nombre o alguno de los apodos que siempre me molestaron de niño y que en esos momentos únicamente extrañaba._

 _P.S."_

 _xxxxxxx_

Mientras tano, de vuelta en el Chez Paris, Helga no podía hacer más que embriagarse de la situación, ese lugar le traía nada menos que uno de los recuerdos que atesoraba más en todo el mundo, su primera cita con Arnold. Claro está, él nunca supo que realmente fue ella todo ese tiempo, aun cuando se hicieron una pareja oficial, ella nunca quiso romper la magia que había vivido esa noche, era demasiado perfecto y casi poético dejarlo como dos almas que se pudieron conectar por un instante y que _nunca_ se volvieron a ver. Ahora estaba nuevamente ahí, viéndolo frente a ella, si no fuera porque sus facciones eran ahora más maduras, hubiera jurado que no había pasado ni un solo día.

~ Y… ¿cómo has estado? – dijo él finalmente, no estando muy seguro que debía decir.

~ Yo… emm… bien, creo – respondió ella algo descolocada, estaba tan ocupada con sus pensamientos que no esperaba que él le preguntara algo.

~ Esto es un poco extraño, ¿no? – continuó él procurando ser casual en sus palabras, lo suficiente para que hubiera posibilidad de una conversación.

~ Sí – dijo ella sonriendo levemente -, un poco.

~ Me alegra mucho verte, Helga.

Ella no pudo más que mantener la sonrisa de antes, no hallaba qué decir o qué hacer, tanto tiempo y tantas emociones vividas que había llegado a un punto en el que la neutralidad se había apoderado de todo. ¿Estaría bien?

~ Y tú – se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de proseguir -, ¿cómo has estado, Arnold?

~ Bueno, ya sabes, recién llegué a la ciudad, así que, poniéndome al día con algunas cosas, supongo.

~ Seguro hay varias…

~ Sí… mi abuelo tiene algunas mejoras que quiere hacerle a la casa, una remodelación a la cocina y algunas nuevas habitaciones para huéspedes.

~ Parece mucho trabajo.

~ Lo es, él quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero no podía hacerlo solo y ahora…

~ Ahora estás tú – interrumpió ella viéndolo detenidamente.

~ Y pienso quedarme, Helga.

xxxxxxx

" _Siempre me siento como la primera vez, cada que camino por estas calles parecen ser distintas. Capturo imágenes en mi mente, tomo fotografías de cada lugar en donde veo tu espíritu concentrado en mis recuerdos, tu fantasma me persigue, ¿o soy yo quien lo hace? Ya no pronuncio tu nombre como antes, mi voz parece haberse apagado tras las innumerables ocasiones en que rogaba al viento llevarte algo de mí para que pudieras escucharlo. ¿Alguna vez llegó hasta ti? ¿Alguna vez yo estuve contigo? Si tuviera una respuesta ante tu olvido, ¿sabría de tu regreso?_

 _Helga G. Pataki."_

 _xxxxxxx_

" _Los meses pasaron rápido, cada noche con tristeza y cada amanecer lleno de soledad. Un día estaba explorando montañas en Centroamérica y al siguiente parecía haber volado sin rumbo hacia los paisajes más bellos que hubiera visto. Sin embargo, pasaba el tiempo sintiéndome en el limbo, nada parecía real y así, en un parpadeo, nadie supo más de mí._

 _Dicen que hay un momento en la vida de toda persona, cuando encuentras algo realmente invaluable de ti mismo, que te da la motivación adecuada para continuar pese a toda dificultad, temo decir que no encontré nada parecido durante mi viaje. Pero entendí a la perfección por qué me había ido._

 _No quería encontrarme a mí mismo, porque yo ya sabía quién era. En esa ciudad, era quien ayudaba a todos. Mi abuelo me decía que era demasiado bueno para mi propio bien, pero no sentía correcto negarme a nadie, no era quién para hacerme el desentendido ante alguien que necesitar mi ayuda y, por muchos años, esa fue mi única función. Nunca me quejé por ello, pues me sentía a gusto siendo esa persona, aunque no entendí hasta mucho después que eso solo era una parte de mí, no era el completo yo._

 _No fue hasta que me enamoré de ella, cuando conocí todo mi potencial, con ella nunca necesité ser 'el bueno', podía enfadarme, gritar, patalear, ser imperfecto y eso no alteraría lo que ella sentía por mí. Fue un breve momento, pero nunca me sentí más feliz que a su lado._

 _Entonces, no me fui porque me faltara algo, me fui porque estaba confundido, nunca había tenido todo en mis manos, sin ese sentimiento vacío que no sabía cómo llenar, nunca había sido tan feliz y eso me asustó. Tenía tan solo 15 años y una vida resuelta, sin haber hecho nada malo a nadie, habiendo conocido el verdadero amor, con una familia inmensa que llevaba en el corazón._

 _Como un niño inmaduro, me alejé, convenciéndome de que era algo que todo chico de mi edad debía hacer, para encontrarse a sí mismo, aun cuando en el fondo supiera que no era necesario._

 _P.S."_

 _xxxxxxx_

La casa Pataki tenía ahora una nueva vista, había pasado ya un par de horas limpiando cada rincón que pudo, desde lavar la loza, hasta recoger y ordenar cosas en los muebles de la sala y de la cocina, aspirar y trapear los pisos y también desempolvar algunas decoraciones con el sacudidor. Para entonces, había avanzado la tarde y Olga aún no regresaba, estaba empezando a preocuparse, ¿y si de verdad se había ido? ¿Y si tampoco pudo soportarlo y decidió dejar la ciudad, al igual que Helga? Las dudas albergaban en su mente hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta del frente abrirse, era la hora, ella había regresado.

xxxxxxx

" _Veo los colores del cielo cada que el sol toca por primera vez las nubes, a su despertar o a su despedida, se tinta de esplendor el firmamento, brillando y al mismo tiempo adormeciendo mis sentidos._

 _El tiempo pasa tan deprisa y siento como si todo hubiera sido un murmullo viajero en un fragmento de vida._

 _¿Es natural amar tanto a tan joven edad?_

 _Si mi corazón latiera más rápido, me pregunto si saldría de mí y como la luz viajaría hasta tu encuentro con el solo propósito de sentirte cerca._

 _Los colores se hacen más débiles y opacos, todo es luz u oscuridad, no hay puntos medios, salvo cuando el gris añora y suelta las lágrimas que he contenido desde tu partida._

 _¿Es natural añorar algo que nunca fue mío?_

 _Entonces, los colores me perdonan y vuelven a deslumbrarme una vez más, iluminando mis emociones hasta el punto de desbordar, es aquí donde encuentro mi calma en mi soledad._

 _Helga G. Pataki."_

 _xxxxxx_

" _Pensé en ella cada día, no había momento en que no lo hiciera, muchas veces estuve a punto de lanzar mi celular por un precipicio y fue cuando me di cuenta que no quería sentir la soledad. Siempre había un mensaje suyo para consolarme cuando no hallaba fuerzas para continuar. Cada una de sus palabras me hacía sentir en casa, sin importar lo lejos que estuviera._

 _Pronto, sin notarlo siquiera, ya tenía 18 años de edad. El tiempo había pasado deprisa y yo sin saber cómo regresar._

 _No era más un niño, no había excusa que perdonara tanto egoísmo. Creé un mundo en el que ella era mi guía y nunca dejé que fuera parte de él. No di nada a cambio de recibir las más grandes lecciones de mi joven vida._

 _Fue entonces que entendí que había desperdiciado tres años buscando algo que no había perdido para perder algo que me tomó toda una vida obtener._

 _P.S."_

 _xxxxxxx_

El silencio había reinado nuevamente, algo que debería ser incómodo para ambos, sin embargo el único que lo sufría era Arnold, ella se sentía un poco más tranquila. ¿Es que solo tendría que sufrir quien tenía algún cargo de conciencia? Ella se limitó a continuar con su extraña comida, sin ánimo, para ser franca, pero de cierta forma quería ordenar en su mente todo lo que quería decir. A veces, al guardar algo por tanto tiempo, parecía desaparecer y hallarle era algo realmente difícil.

~ ¿Te arrepientes de algo? – dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo en el acto y esperando expectante por una respuesta.

~ Solo… de todo – respondió él derrotado mientras reía por lo bajo.

Su risa parecía seca, casi sin vida, lo que hizo cuestionarse a Helga sobre lo que él realmente estaba sintiendo, parecía dolor.

~ Bueno – continuó ella, tratando de volver a otro tema -, es genial que hagan cambios a Sunset Arms, sería increíble si se unen más huéspedes, ¿no?

~ Eso creo… aunque la verdad se me hace muy extraño pensar en la casa sin los inquilinos de siempre.

~ ¿Acaso no se quedarían?

~ Bueno, tú sabes que el señor y la señora Kokoschka ya tienen un bebé, creo que se mudarán a otro lugar para el final de este mes, los oí hablando con mi abuelo sobre que necesitaban más espacio y privacidad ahora que son padres.

~ Ya veo.

~ Sí… El señor Hyunh también tiene planes de mudarse al otro lado de la ciudad para estar con Mai, ella finalmente terminó su post grado y creo él pudo llegar a un acuerdo con los padres adoptivos para tener más tiempo con su hija.

~ Bueno, pero eso está bien, ¿no? Estarán con sus respectivas familias.

~ Sí, pero con ellos fuera, solo quedaría Ernie y el señor Smith, aunque realmente casi no se les ve por la casa, trabajan mucho fuera.

~ Estarás tú y tus abuelos.

~ Más bien solo yo y mi abuelo, mi abuela no se mantiene en casa desde que…

Realmente no quería tocar el tema de lo que sucedía en la casa Pataki, no con ella al menos, no sabía muy bien cómo lo tomaría y aunque hubiera alguna posibilidad de que se quedara en la ciudad, meramente por culpa, él realmente no quería hacerla sentir mal, así que, pese a lo mucho que le asqueara la idea de hacerlo nuevamente, le mintió.

~ … desde que toma los cursos del ayuntamiento, ya sabes, esos donde les enseñan artes y algunas otras cosas.

~ Qué bien, es bueno para Gertie, siempre ha sido muy activa, distraerse le hará bien.

~ Sí… seguramente lo hará.

xxxxxxx

" _Hoy he dado un giro hacia mi depuración, viendo hacia atrás un recorrido de ilusiones, amor y decepción. He amado, perdido y entregado mi vida a la soledad, para después encontrar una nueva oportunidad._

 _Helga. G. Pataki"_

 _xxxxxxx_

" _El día en que decidí volver, fue cuando experimenté el momento más aterrador de mi vida: Darme cuenta que ella me había olvidado. No hubo más llamadas, mensajes y cartas para no contestar, mi mundo entero hasta ese momento se hizo pedazos. No había más nada que yo, una persona que había arruinado todo por ser demasiado perfecto._

 _Entonces, entendí que era justo lo que había estado construyendo durante tres años, una oportunidad para desaparecer y ser solo un recuerdo._

 _Aun así, en mi egoísmo, decidí regresar a un lugar que ya no era mío, pensando que el tiempo no había pasado, pues yo nunca lo había sentido tan transparente. Convencido de que ella seguiría ahí… para finalmente entender que nunca había estado tan lejos como cuando volví._

 _P.S."_

 _xxxxxxx_

Olga entró a su casa desganada, había pasado lo que pensaba una eternidad haciendo filas para comprar comestible, siempre era un martirio hacerlo en la quincena del mes, era como si la gente esperara el momento justo para hacer las compras del año, algo de nunca acabar. Había tanto por hacer y ya estaba atrasada, no sabía si Bob y Miriam recordarían tomar sus píldoras o si habrían discutido de nuevo, la noche anterior hubo incluso que sedar a Bob, porque se había puesto muy violento. Pasó hacia la cocina sin detenerse mucho a observar los detalles de la casa, empezó a guardar cosas en la alacena cuando de pronto lo notó, la casa estaba limpia, los platos lustrosos y guardados en los gabinetes, los pisos aspirados y trapeados. _"¿Acaso Gertie pasó por aquí?"_ , se cuestionó un poco confundida, la anciana únicamente llegaba por las noches, debido a que en el día cuidaba de su propio hogar en Sunset Arms y no era muy usual que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, era muy linda y amable, pero no era de las que les gustara el orden y la pulcritud tanto como a Olga.

Buscó entonces a sus padres y los encontró plácidamente dormidos en su habitación, no parecían haberse movido desde que los dejó un par de horas atrás, de hecho, incluso diría que ni siquiera habían despertado. Intentó llamar a la casa de huéspedes para ver si sabían algo de Gertie, pero nadie respondió. _"Quizá deba ir a su casa"_ , se dijo a sí misma mientras volvía a colocar su bolso en su hombro y se dirigía nuevamente a la puerta. Ya tenía su mano en el picaporte cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que la hizo sobresaltar.

~ Hola, Olga, cuánto tiempo sin verla.

Dio vuelta a sus pasos y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a la persona parada frente a ella, le tomó un momento reconocerla, pero fue casi imperceptible, su cabello negro que caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, su sonrisa tímida y cortés, sus anteojos azules que contrastaban a la perfección con el resto de su atuendo semi formal. Era ella, la misma chiquilla que en antaño pasaba incluso noches enteras con el clan Pataki, la única persona con la que Helga parecía sentirse cómoda, claro está, antes de volverse novia de Arnold y antes de que Gerald se convirtiera en su mejor amigo.

~ Pero… ¿q… qué haces aquí? ¿C… cómo entraste? – dijo Olga sin saber muy bien ordenar sus ideas o articular sus palabras.

~ Me alegra ver que aún me recuerde – respondió ella al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

~ Y… a mí me alegra que estés aquí, Phoebe - dijo finalmente, al momento que la abrazaba un tanto aliviada.

xxxxxxx

" _Veo siempre atrás un instante antes de ver al frente y me pregunto… ¿Me hubiera quedado si hubieras dicho algo?_

 _Helga G. Pataki."_

 _xxxxxxx_

" _No puedo evitar preguntarme y aunque me dolería saberlo, si hubiera dicho algo, ¿aun así me habría ido?_

 _P.S."_

 _xxxxxxx_

 **Notas de la Autora: Este capítulo fue un poco diferente a los otros, pero sentí que era algo que debía hacerse. Y bien, este fue el new chapter ;) ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que casi cada milenio publico uno, pero igual quiero que sepan que no me olvido de la historia, no se preocupen que SÍ voy a terminarlo antes que acabe el 2016 (lol). Mientras tanto, agradezco infinitamente, en serio, no saben cuánto, a quienes escriben aunque sea para reclamar, siento que eso me da algo de inspiración, pues así sé que no le escribo al aire. Lamento en serio no poder hacerlo más seguido, pero mi vida es una constante cadena que me arrastra, no tanto una motivación que me empuja a seguir. Así que, espero les haya gustado el capítulo ;)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y espero sus Reviews (comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos xD)!**


	10. Capítulo 10 - Lo que guardamos, PARTE II

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

El pequeño rincón francés en medio de Hillwood, era ahora iluminado por la luz tenue del atardecer, los alrededores se llenaban de un hermoso color dorado con pequeños destellos naranja. Una imagen digna de admiración y que traía consigo un viento suave de emociones que invadían el entorno. Ahí, en medio de esa exquisitez, se encontraban dos personas viéndose mutuamente, que lejos de compartir una mesa, compartían una vieja y muy larga historia. Ambos comían en silencio, ella probaba algunos bocados, hacía unos gestos de desagrado que a él le parecían sumamente adorables, perdiéndose en ella, hasta que su mirada se desvió a un costado notando algo que no esperaba volver a ver en un buen tiempo.

~ ¿Eso es…?

~ ¿Qué? – dijo ella al momento que seguía su foco de atención hasta el plato de quesos que tenía al lado – Oh, sí, es solo algo que…

~ A Gerald le gusta de este restaurante – culminó él desviando nuevamente la mirada.

Ella lo había imaginado en su momento, ahora las cosas entre ellos eran más incómodas de lo que solían ser, probablemente había sido una mala idea invitar a Arnold a quedarse a almorzar, pero, después de un mes en Hillwood, explotando todo lo que podía de su pasado, encaminándose hacia su superación personal, parecía que este era el siguiente paso. Él la miró nuevamente, notando cierto deje de tristeza en su rostro, no quería volver a hacerle daño, así que intentó dar un giro a la conversación.

~ ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en la ciudad?

~ Un par de semanas, estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de escritura.

~ Oh… Es verdad, creo que leí algo de eso en el periódico, sobre un concurso literario.

~ Sí, es solo algo que quise intentar, nada muy grande – dijo finalmente mientras jugueteaba con su tenedor en su comida.

Arnold no dejaba de observarla, parecía que veía una imagen del pasado, esa niña solitaria que conoció cuando eran pequeños, la que no tenía a nadie a su lado y siempre parecía estar pensando demasiado; incluso ahora, parecía no estar con él. Los recuerdos lo hicieron sonreír involuntariamente, a lo que ella respondió con algo de molestia.

~ ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

~ Nada – dijo él, soltando una pequeña risita -, no es nada.

~ ¡¿Acaso te burlas de mí?! – dijo ya una muy molesta Helga mientras clavaba sus ojos en él.

~ Jamás podría, Helga – respondió él mientras le sonreía cariñosamente.

De alguna forma se sentía agradecido por ver a aquella niña de la que se enamoró una vez, algunos dirían que era masoquismo, pero él lo veía como algo inevitable. Mientras tanto, ella no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño golpecito a su corazón al verlo sonreír, era el mismo niño con el que alguna vez soñó pasar su vida entera, aquel que era optimista y bondadoso, que hacía que muchas de sus horas tuvieran sentido. Pronto, ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por la realidad en la que estaban ahora, este chico no era el Arnold que ella conoció, este era el que había abandonado todo lo que amaba sin importar las consecuencias. Él notó el cambio abrupto en el semblante de ella y decidió ir con más cautela, sabía que debía tener paciencia, lo que él había hecho no era para tomarlo a la ligera, así que continuó.

~ ¿Sabes? Hay algo que me tiene un poco intrigado de tu regreso a Hillwood.

~ ¿Qué es?

~ ¿Cómo es posible que lleves aquí tanto tiempo y nadie lo haya notado? ¿Es que no has hablado con nadie? Según lo que he visto, las fotos que subes junto a tus escritos son de lugares de la ciudad, ¿cómo lo haces?

~ Bueno… No diría que no he hablado con nadie.

~ ¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿con quién? ¿Por qué nadie ha dicho nada? ¿Cómo es que tu familia no lo sabe aún?

~ Solo contacté a Brainy – dijo ella observando al rostro sorprendido de Arnold, continuando con su relato antes de que él pudiera decir algo más -, por lo demás, no encontré a nadie relevante. Vi a Harold y Paty paseando por el parque, pero iban tan acaramelados que no me vieron, también me encontré con Rhonda en una tienda de accesorios, pero estaba muy ocupada probándose joyas como para reconocerme, por último vi al señor Green, pero me confundió con Olga, cosa que no comprendo, ella es mucho más vieja que yo – culminó mientras rodaba sus ojos y bebía un poco de su vaso, haciendo que Arnold volviera a sonreír.

~ No sabía que la gente fuera tan despistada en Hillwood – dijo mientras lucía un semblante de confusión, siempre fue obvio para él que era una ciudad con gente algo egocentrista, pero esto era el colmo.

~ Te diré que… es un mundo gracioso, _cabeza de balón_.

Ambos se vieron fijamente, ella un tanto apenada por sus palabras, pues sabía lo que significaban en los recuerdos que compartían y él sin saber aún qué sentir. Así, cuando el silencio reinó, solo pudieron reír sin motivo alguno para luego continuar con su comida. Por un instante, Helga sintió el golpe de los _viejos tiempos_ , ese lugarcito especial que siempre estaba junto a Arnold, esos flashback de cuando caminaban juntos por la ciudad, comiendo helado, siendo unos completos idiotas enamorados, como esos de los cuales solía burlarse aunque secretamente les tenía envidia. Él siempre fue una obsesión y un sueño hecho realidad, todo al mismo tiempo, pero, aunque no lo admitiera en su momento, también fue uno de sus mejores amigos y eso no podía dejar de atesorarlo. Quiso detener el sentimiento por unos minutos más, hasta que algo golpeó de pronto a su memoria.

~ ¿De qué fotos hablas?

~ ¿Qué? – respondió él genuinamente confundido.

~ ¡Las fotos! – exclamó ella con su enfado característico - Dijiste que habías visto fotos que yo subí con mis escritos, ¿dónde? ¿Cuándo? Creo que recordaría algo como eso.

Él bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzando mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para explicar la situación.

~ ¡Contesta! No tengo todo el día – gruñó ella luego de unos segundos de no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta de parte del chico rubio.

Arnold solo pudo reír entre dientes por la actitud de ella, había olvidado que Helga G. Pataki nunca fue una mujer muy paciente.

~ Lo siento, Helga – respondió aun conteniendo la risa -, solo trataba de ordenar mis ideas.

~ ¿Entonces? – inquirió ella con un semblante neutral y una mano impaciente que golpeaba constantemente la mesa con las yemas de sus dedos.

~ Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que había visto una noticia en el periódico sobre el concurso?

~ Ajá.

~ Pues… Realmente lo que buscaba era algo sobre ti.

~ ¿Eh?

~ Verás – dijo al momento que llevaba su mano atrás de su nuca y desviaba la mirada -, realmente es un poco vergonzoso, pero – volvió nuevamente a ver a su rostro – necesitaba una noticia de ti – suspiró-. Elena me dijo que buscabas ser escritora, que te esforzabas por ello y luego de que dejé Hopespell, busqué sobre ti y encontré tu nombre en ese periódico.

~ Oh…

~ Sí… - respondió él aún sin verla a la cara para luego proseguir con su _penoso_ relato -, luego investigué todo lo que pude sobre el concurso y encontré su sitio en internet, tenían toda clase de noticias sobre sus concursantes, especialmente los talentosos y así fue como conocí tu trabajo… Y sobre… La beca para la que compites…

Después de esa última oración, volvió otro silencio a la mesa, para entonces, la única luz en el restaurante eran las luces de las velas en los centros de las otras mesas del lugar, aunadas a las lámparas que jugueteaban con el tono tenue para dar un ambiente de romanticismo al trocito de París en Hillwood, junto a algunos faroles que desde las calles infiltraban algo de su luz por las rendijas de las ventanas. El alrededor hablaba por sí mismo, habían pasado horas desde que se habían sentado a almorzar, ¿en qué se había ido tanto tiempo? Si apenas habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras. Él la veía expectante, como esperando descubrir en su mirada alguna especie de consuelo, ante esto, ella simplemente suspiró y vio hacia su plato vacío, desviándose luego a la charola de quesos de la cual habían intentado evitar hablar momentos atrás.

~ ¿Y bien? – inquirió él - ¿No me dirás nada?

~ ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Arnold? – se limitó finalmente a responder al momento que veía a su rostro – No sé qué decirte.

~ ¿En verdad te irás?

~ Eso no se ha decidido aún, hay muchos buenos escritores y yo…

~ Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Helga.

~ Lo sé… - se limitó a suspirar y luego prosiguió – Arnold, yo… No sé lo que pasará, ¿de acuerdo? He estado esperando años por una oportunidad como esta, siendo una simple niña que escribía a escondidas en su armario, no dejando a nadie conocer este lado sentimental, creativo y tortuoso que llevo dentro – sonrió débilmente para luego culminar con sus pensamientos -, esto es lo más importante que he hecho con mi vida… ¿Cierto?

~ ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

~ La verdad no…

~ Pues igual tendrás que escucharlo – dijo él con determinación en su mirada mientras tomaba su mano, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo con sorpresa-, Helga, tú eres mi escritora favorita desde que supe de tu trabajo.

~ Vaya… No sabía que eras tan egocéntrico, _cabeza de balón_.

~ ¡Helga! No es eso y lo sabes – exclamó él en un tono algo molesto mientras ella ponía una cara divertida y seguía sin despegar su vista de su rostro -, lo que quiero decir, es que siempre has tenido la facultad de crear algo hermoso a pesar de la adversidad – observó a sus ojos un momento y luego prosiguió - Creaste un mundo completamente nuevo dentro de tu corazón y tu mente, ajeno a los problemas en tu casa, la soledad que albergaste por años e incluso tu propio pesimismo. Te levantaste después de cada batalla, saliste a la luz después de cada tormenta y hoy estás aquí, haciendo algo realmente importante, sin ayuda de nadie, saliendo a flote enfrentando cada una de las cosas que formaron parte de tu vida y te hicieron ser quien eres hoy…

~ Arnold…

~ …Y está bien tener miedo…

~ ¡¿Qué?! – dijo ella sacudiendo su mano y viéndolo fijamente - ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

Arnold sabía muy bien lo difícil que sería decirle esas palabras a Helga, sin embargo, trató de ser paciente y esperar a su enojo se disipara antes de continuar.

~ Por favor no lo tomes a mal, Helga – dijo él con cautela acercando levemente su mano a la de ella, pero sin tocarla -, tú eres la persona más valiente que conozco, fuera de mi círculo familiar… Pero sé que incluso la persona más valiente puede tener miedo y eso está bien, a veces necesitas sentirte inseguro para poder dar el paso más grande de tu vida después.

~ ¿Estás… diciendo que… está bien si decido irme?

~ Digo que, quizá debas pensar en ti misma por una vez.

~ Yo siempre pienso en mí misma, Arnold – respondió ella desviando su mirada, reflejando algo de culpa en sus ojos.

~ No, Helga, no es así – dijo él levantándose de su asiento y colocándose a su lado en la silla contigua -, cada una de las cosas que haces está pensada para alguien más; tus logros fueron para el apellido Pataki, tu talento y tus sentimientos fueron para mí, tu vida entera fue para hacer que alguien te notara... –bajó su mirada un momento y suspiró – Y al final, todos te fallamos.

~ …

~ Es por eso que – volteó hacia ella, regalándole una sonrisa de derrota -, esta vez, si haces algo y es para ti misma, será lo mejor que puedas hacer.

Ella se limitó a observar cuidadosamente cada una de sus facciones, analizando cada palabra, guardando ese momento en su memoria. Porque ahí, en la pequeña Francia de una ciudad pequeña y sin importancia, estaba justo la respuesta que no sabía que estaba buscando.

~ Gracias, Arnold – dijo finalmente para luego levantarse de su asiento, pagar la cuenta y salir del restaurante rumbo a su auto.

Para entonces, los negocios de la ciudad estaban cerrando, casi fueron los últimos comensales que salieron del lugar, sin planearlo habían pasado casi todo el día juntos. Él la observó alejarse, mientras ella de vez en cuando, traicionando a su olvido miraba de reojo en el retrovisor, la imagen de un joven rubio que conocía a la perfección, su siempre querido Arnold.

~ De nada, Helga – respondió casi en un suspiro al aire, encaminándose después a Sunset Arms, volviendo nuevamente a la realidad, _su_ realidad.

Pronto, la noche adentró a sus horas inhabitables, mientras una chica rubia de una sola ceja recorría las calles en su auto, ya era muy tarde para conseguir una habitación en algún hotel, había tardado más de lo esperado en su _no cita_ con Arnold y ahora no conseguiría un lugar donde dormir aunque lo quisiera. Por un instante, consideró ir donde estaba _su familia_ , pero, ¿qué diría al llegar? ¿Podría realmente darles la cara luego de todos los problemas que había causado? No consideró ni por un instante salir de la ciudad, buscar otros rumbos, hallarse a sí misma en otro lugar. Por algún motivo, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que debía quedarse. _"¿Es que Hillwood aún tiene algo para mí?"_ , se cuestionó mientras aparcaba su auto en un viejo callejón y salía a caminar, necesitaba aire. Hillwood nunca había sido un lugar peligroso para andar rondando por las noches, ella lo sabía bien, aún recordaba las noches en las que se escapaba de la casa para ir por algún helado o para _stalkear_ a Arnold. La imagen de sí misma escalando muros o espiándole por el techo cristalino de su habitación era algo que la perseguiría por siempre, así que, simplemente sonrió ante el pensamiento y siguió caminando.

Antes de darse cuenta, había recorrido demasiadas cuadras como para volver por el auto, ya era cerca de las 4 am y ella ni siquiera sentía el cansancio de la trayectoria. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se sentía cerca de un abismo, quizá era el súbito encuentro del día… o quizá las palabras de su _ex amor_ le habían afectado. Él siempre fue una persona muy dedicada e incluso afectuosa con ella, pero nunca lo había escuchado decir palabras tan serias y hermosas como en su almuerzo/cena en el Chez Paris, salvo quizá cuando se le declaró ante todos en la cafetería de la escuela, tiempo atrás. Helga lo sabía, algo le faltaba, había estado enfrentando fantasma tras fantasma desde hacía un mes, llenándose de sentimiento para depurarlo en palabras trazadas en papel, capturar las imágenes, llevarse hasta el límite y volver, pero, ¿y si no era suficiente? ¿Y si había algo realmente importante que debía hacer para poder finalmente superarlo? Sentía clavada una espina en el corazón y algo le decía que lo que fuera se encontraba en la ciudad.

De pronto, sus pies se detuvieron frente a donde todo comenzó, no se había percatado sobre en qué momento había seguido las direcciones o tomado los caminos hasta ese lugar, pero ahora ahí estaba: la casa Pataki. La observó en silencio, completamente anonadada por la magnitud de su presencia, se sentía tan ajena a su vida, como si no fuese parte, sino el sueño de algún recuerdo perdido entre las ilusiones más superficiales de la vida. _"¿Por qué me fui…?"_ , se cuestionó sin quererlo para luego derramar una lágrima y darse cuenta que su pecho dolía. Estaba sorprendida, ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma ahora? Recordaba todo, los gritos de Bob, la dejadez de Miriam, la molestia de Olga, fingir que todo estaba bien cuando vivía constantemente el miedo de que su padre fuera a enloquecer y herirlas o de que su madre se pasara de copas o con los analgésicos y de hecho… Todo era demasiado para procesarlo, no quería pensarlo, no quería vivirlo, eso fue lo que la sacó de ahí, o eso era lo que se decía constantemente, pero, ¿y si había algo más? Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, su cuerpo pesaba, hasta este momento no se había percatado de lo que su cuerpo trataba de decirle, había caminado sin rumbo por horas, apenas había probado comida y no había dormido ni un poco, estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando hizo un último esfuerzo por cruzar la calle y llegar a su pórtico.

" _¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Helga? No lo hagas…"_ , su mente la invadía con reproches mientras ella ya no se sentía dueña de su propio cuerpo, podía sentirlo, Arnold no era la única pieza, no era lo único que debía depurar de Hillwood, no sin tomar en cuenta al clan Pataki. Su apellido había pesado lo suficiente para hacerla sentir que su vida no valía nada, su sangre, su linaje, el emporio del cual el gran Bob alardeaba tanto, los problemas, la impotencia, el constante dolor de ver una y otra vez a su familia hundirse y con ellos, su amor y su deseo por vivir. Sin detenerse demasiado a pensarlo, aunque debería, tocó la puerta de entrada; como lo imaginó, no hubo respuesta. Sabía que debía detenerse, pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte, las lágrimas seguían saliendo y comenzó a desesperarse, quería entrar, quería verlos, quería gritarles, sacar todo de su pecho, decirles que por su culpa su vida había terminado siendo un desastre y siguió tocando hasta que finalmente la luz de la sala se encendió. La habían escuchado y fuere quien fuere se acercó pronto y abrió la puerta.

La persona que vio en ese momento la dejó sin aliento, ahí estaba ella, patéticamente cubierta de lágrimas, frustración y agotamiento, mientras a su frente se encontraba la persona que menos esperaba volver a ver en toda su vida, después de Arnold.

~ ¡¿P… Phoebe?!

~ ¿Helga? – respondió una genuinamente sorprendida chica mientras veía fijamente a la rubia aún sin poder creerlo.

~ Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! – su voz se hacía más aguda cada vez, no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ¿era esto acaso una prueba para su salud mental?

Sin embargo, en vez de la respuesta que quería pronto se vio envuelta por unos brazos que conocía desde hacía tiempo y que creyó no volver a tener tan cerca. Era más alta de lo que recordaba, aunque seguía siendo pequeña a comparación con su estatura. No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar y la abrazó de vuelta, quería golpearla tanto como quería hacerlo con sus padres o su hermana, detestaba sentirse vulnerable, pero en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo más que nunca y Phoebe había caído justo del _cielo_ para ello. Luego de ese pequeño instante de debilidad, Helga se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para separarse de su amiga de la infancia y entrar a su casa. Ambas subieron sin decir ni una palabra hasta la antigua habitación de Helga, quien al entrar se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos y luego se tumbó en la cama.

~ Pensé que te habías ido de Hillwood – dijo Phoebe rompiendo el _acuerdo_ de silencio que habían tenido hace apenas unos pocos minutos.

Helga observó a la chica de gafas por un momento, no deseaba particularmente tener una conversación, era tarde (¿o temprano?) y solo quería descansar antes de partir en la mañana en busca de su auto, si es que en algún momento lograba salir de la casa Pataki. Era claro que no había pensado las cosas claramente, llegar hasta ahí había sido una locura y tenía suerte de que únicamente Phoebe lo supiera, al menos hasta ahora.

~ Lo hice, pasé casi 4 meses fuera y… hace un mes volví.

~ ¡¿Un mes?! – dijo en el tono más elevado que Phoebe podía emitir, aunque para Helga fuera apenas el mismo que su voz normal. – Pero, Helga, ¿por qué no habías venido antes entonces? Tu familia ha estado muy preocupada, tus padres enfermaron y Olga apenas está sobrellevando la casa, además…

~ Phoebe – la interrumpió -, por favor no sigas, sé muy bien sobre los problemas Pataki.

~ Pero, ¿cómo? Te fuiste hace tanto.

~ Porque solo era cuestión de tiempo – suspiró -, el gran Bob ya estaba enfermo antes de irme, comía terriblemente, su salud era un caos, sus nervios estaba en la cumbre y Miriam… ella se destruía a sí misma.

~ ¿Por eso te fuiste?

~ Me había quedado sola, Phoebe – la miró con algo de reproche y luego prosiguió -, tú te fuiste y Arnold lo hizo después, al cabo del tiempo Gerald también y…

~ ¿Gerald? ¿Por qué te importaría que se fuera Gerald? Ustedes no eran amigos.

Helga tomó un profundo respiro antes de responder, sabía que para ella no sería sencillo procesar toda la historia, pero al cabo de un par de minutos se la relató, todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se había ido hace 4 años, sobre la decepción de Gerald, sobre el término de su relación, sobre su nueva amistad con el mencionado y su nueva vida en Hopespell. Phoebe escuchó cada palabra con atención, en algunos momentos parecía triste, pero en general estaba bastante neutral, parecía que lejos de molestarle, la historia la tenía de algún modo fascinada, ¿es que acaso no le parecía algo difícil de concebir? Para Arnold no había sido nada fácil, incluso se había peleado con Gerald. El solo recuerdo la hizo tener un escalofrío en la espalda, procuró obviarlo de su historia y volver a la realidad.

~ Y esa es la historia.

~ Ya veo – respondió ella sin hacer mayor contacto visual, parecía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, quizá había sido demasiada información para una madrugada.

~ Phoebe, por favor dime qué piensas.

Ella lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente vio a su amiga con remordimiento e inclinó levemente su cuerpo en señal de disculpa.

~ Lo lamento mucho, Helga, no sabía que había causado tantos problemas.

~ P… Phoebe, no… no es tu culpa.

~ No sabía que él se había ido también… Luego tú te quedaste sola y…

~ ¡Y no es tu culpa! Phoebs escucha, nos separamos, eso pasa, la gente se separa, sigue con su vida y pasan cosas que no puede controlar, es solo…

~ ¿Helga?

No pudo seguir articulando las palabras, era como una broma jugada de su subconsciente, todo este tiempo buscando hallar respuestas a preguntas que nadie había hecho. De pronto cobró sentido, habían estado viviendo una serie de eventos desafortunados, enfrascados en tal agonía que no podría ser diferente de alguna otra forma. No estaba segura si alguna vez habría perdón o algún tipo de resarcimiento, pero era notorio ahora que eran piezas que desencajaban entre sí, una y otra vez, un círculo vicioso que no sabía cómo detenerse.

~ Phoebs… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

~ ¿De qué hablas Helga?

~ ¿Por qué has vuelto a Hillwood?

~ Oh, eso… bueno, de hecho fue por ti, Helga… y por Arnold.

~ ¡¿Qué?! Explícate Phoebs.

~ Aunque no lo creas, he estado muy pendiente de Hillwood, me he comunicado mucho con Nadine y ella me contó muchas cosas de las que me hablaste.

~ ¿Nadine? ¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de Nadine? ¿Por qué no hablaste con alguno de nosotros? ¡Con Gerald, por ejemplo! Él ha estado tan…

~ Lo sé, Helga… Y lo lamento, pero lo que pasa entre él y yo no es de tu incumbencia.

~ …

~ Me fui para retarme académicamente, era una gran oportunidad para mí y no la podía dejar pasar, era una niña cuando lo hice, apenas tenía 14 años – dijo encarándola y mostrando fuerte determinación en sus ojos -, nos conocemos de toda la vida, Helga, hemos pasado todo tipo de aventuras juntos y nuestra relación progresó hasta un punto de estancamiento.

~ ¿A qué te refieres?

~ Helga, ¿en serio pensabas que habría un final feliz para alguno de nosotros?

~ Yo…

~ Estuviste enamorada de Arnold desde que recuerdo, así como él de ti aunque no lo notara, solo contigo era afectuoso y solo a ti te hablaba de forma que no le hablaba a los demás, realmente parecían compartir un mundo propio y todos lo sabíamos – suspiró -, pero no era real, no puedes conocer al amor de tu vida a los 4 años en el preescolar y luego esperar a los 11 tener una vida resuelta, no es sano para nadie.

~ …

~ Leí cada uno de tus escritos Helga, reconocí tu escritura de inmediato en los periódicos, puede que haya estado en otro país, pero estuve día y noche de los últimos 4 años pendiente de todo lo que ocurría aquí y no vine para verlo con mis propios ojos.

~ Entonces, ¿por qué?

~ Vine para ponerle un alto.

 **Notas de la Autora: Wut? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Capítulo doble? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Brujería? xD Decidí que para iniciar un fresco 2016, era mejor no darle tantas vueltas e ir al meollo del asunto, el capítulo "di algo" fue un puente necesario para algo que se vendrá después, mientras tanto, casi se termina este fic, no creo que le quede mucho aún, así que espero que estén conmigo hasta el final (de la historia, no de los tiempos lol, aunque si quieren nos juntamos en una esquina y comemos tacos mientras esperamos). En fin, espero les haya gustado.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y espero sus Reviews (comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos xD)!**


	11. Capítulo 11 - Resarcimiento

**DISCLAIMER: La caricatura y personajes de Hey Arnold pertenecen a Nickelodeon y su creador es Craig Bartlet. No tengo ningún fin de lucro con esta historia. Esto es fan para fans.**

El alba comenzaba a alzarse en Hillwood, llenando de tenues rayos de luz las calles que hacía tan solo unos minutos se encontraban resguardadas por el manto de la noche, se escuchaban algunos cantos de pájaros, un par de autobuses que iniciaban sus turnos y gente despertando en las casas vecinas, dispuestos a iniciar un nuevo día de escuela, trabajo y la cotidianeidad a la que estaban sumisos. En la casa Pataki, sin embargo, se había hecho lugar un silencio sepulcral, mientras los señores y la hija predilecta dormían, dos viejas _amigas_ en una habitación rosa se veían fijamente sin decir una palabra. Había pasado al menos una hora desde la última declaración de Phoebe y Helga aún no encontraba respuesta alguna en sus ojos o sentido a sus palabras, no quería decir nada de lo cual pudiera arrepentirse, ni preguntar algo que no quisiera saber, estaba atrapada entre sus sentimientos y la turbulencia que albergaba su mente. ¿Ponerle un alto? ¿A qué? Todo lo que había era sufrimiento, ¿acaso venía a salvarlos?, pero, si fuera así, ¿por qué afirmaba que no era posible un final feliz? Aquella que por años había considerado su más grande aliada, confidente e incluso hermana, era la misma que ahora decía que todo por lo que había luchado en sus 18 años de vida, a lo que había dedicado su pasión y esmero y los sueños que ahora se había permitido tener, eran solo una ilusión. ¿Era posible que una persona pudiera cambiar de esa forma en tan solo cuatro años?

~ Sé que es duro para ti, Helga – dijo una imperturbable Phoebe mientras la veía con detenimiento y algo de ¿compasión? -, pero debes entender que lo que has hecho tiene sus consecuencias, todos ustedes deben entenderlo.

~ ¿Consecuencias? – respondió la rubia mientras su semblante cambiaba a uno más endurecido - ¿Tú me hablas de consecuencias? – hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza y desviaba la mirada.

~ Helga, yo…

~ ¡¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que tú nos hiciste?! – elevó su voz sin importarle si alguien más en la casa escuchaba o despertaba.

Habían sido muy pocas las veces que Phoebe había visto llorar a su amiga, usualmente esta lo escondía o dejaba de llorar en el minuto en que ella aparecía, tratando de ocultar su propia fragilidad; pero ahora, ahí estaba frente a ella, con su rostro cubierto de lluvia, su mirada enardecida y su boca temblorosa, dejando ver la oscuridad que llevaba dentro. Por un instante, no pudo decir nada, no concebía su actitud, la forma cómo actuaba o lo que había pasado en esos cuatro años; sin embargo, tenía que intentarlo.

~ Yo no los abandoné Helga – dijo finalmente, para luego justificarse ante la mirada fulminante de la rubia -, seguí con mi vida, no dejé nada pendiente aquí, Gerald y yo terminamos en buenos términos, tú y Arnold estaban juntos, mi familia estaba de acuerdo con mi evolución, tenía la oportunidad de perseguir mis sueños.

~ Y te olvidaste de nosotros –respondió Helga.

~ Helga, no…

~ ¿No lo entiendes? ¿O sí? – dijo ella poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la ventana, contemplando una vista que creyó no volver a ver, esa desde la casa Pataki, esa que amaba en los días duros porque le permitía ver más allá de sus problemas – Seguir con tu vida no significa olvidarte de quién fuiste, nunca llamaste, o escribiste, no diste señal alguna de que te fuera bien o mal, ¿qué tipo de persona hace eso? Dejar todo y a todos, sin pensar en lo duro que sería, sin…

Entonces lo entendió, era exactamente lo que ella había hecho al dejar Hillwood, al dejar a sus padres y todo lo que conocía, al huir sin rumbo para luego quedarse con una persona que no conocía, volviendo solo para satisfacer sus propios deseos. Había cambiado su vida entera por lo desconocido. Se había convertido en sus fantasmas.

~ ¿Ahora lo entiendes tú? – cuestionó Phoebe mientras limpiaba una lágrima de su mejilla – Vine aquí para darle a esto un cierre, ha ido demasiado lejos.

Helga seguía viendo a la ventana hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeándola desde atrás, nuevamente sintiéndose frágil volteó y vio a esa niña con la que siempre había podido contar, más alta, madura y fuerte de lo que recordaba, era una nueva persona, pero su corazón parecía ser el mismo, ¿podía confiar en ella? De cualquier modo, tenía razón, era hora de darle un cierre. Ambas _amigas_ se abrazaron confortándose en la calidez de la otra, hasta que oyeron la puerta de la habitación abrirse y frente a ellas se encontraba ahora una muy sorprendida Olga.

Mientras tanto, a unas calles de ahí, en una vieja casa de huéspedes en proceso de remodelación, un chico rubio y su abuelo pintaban una de las habitaciones destinadas para los nuevos inquilinos que iban a hospedarse a partir del siguiente mes, no tenían muchos datos de ellos, salvo que era una mujer anciana y su hijo. Arnold aún pensaba en su _no cita_ con Helga, le había alegrado verla nuevamente, en especial, poder hablarle sin que llegara a ser una batalla campal, se había disculpado muchas veces, pero aún no podía decirle lo que había pasado sin que sonara como excusas o como un tiempo perdido y sin sentido, aunque para ser honesto consigo mismo, lo fue. Aparte de eso, estaba el hecho de que ahora podía ser ella quien se fuera, para perseguir sus sueños y, ¿quién era él para negarle encontrar la felicidad? Aunque no fuera a su lado.

~ ¿Pasa algo, Arnold? – dijo su abuelo, quien había dejado de pintar para observarlo con preocupación.

~ No, no pasa nada – respondió él sin dejar de ver la pared y el punto donde había pasado la brocha tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

~ Lo que tú digas – dijo el anciano mientras seguía con su trabajo – aunque te diré que si sigues pintando ese punto de la pared llegarás al otro lado – culminó entre risas, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara avergonzado y finalmente se concentrara en lo que hacía.

Ambos hombres continuaron con la faena, uno demasiado sumergido en sus cavilaciones para iniciar algún tipo de conversación y el mayor de ellos demasiado entretenido en la hermosa mañana fría que se le había regalado, despertar para ver un nuevo día se había convertido en algo majestuoso para él, desde que su edad ya era tan avanzada, agradecía cada pequeño _regalo_ que se le pudiera dar.

~ Creo que terminamos por ahora hombre pequeño – dijo el anciano mientras dejaba sus utensilios y pinturas en una esquina, poniendo especial cuidado en la recién pintada pared – deberíamos ir a desayunar – culminó guiando a su nieto a la cocina, en donde hallaron a Gertie preparando huevos y pan tostado; si algo agradecían de su estancia con los Pataki, es que la anciana había aprendido a cocinar cosas más convencionales y menos extravagantes que en años anteriores.

~ Buenos días, abuela – saludó el chico rubio al tiempo que se sentaba y servía un vaso de jugo para acompañar a su desayuno.

~ Buen día, Kimba – devolvió el saludo la pintoresca mujer, esta mañana vestida como si fuera una extra en la película de Rambo (porque algunas cosas no cambian), mientras le servía una ración de huevos y pan - ¿se divirtieron poniendo color a la nueva trinchera?

~ Sí, estuvo bien – respondió el joven, sin entusiasmo.

~ ¿Seguro que todo está bien, Arnold? – intervino esta vez su abuelo – Sé que dijiste que no pasaba nada, pero…

~ ¿Qué sintieron cuando me fui? – dijo súbitamente, interrumpiendo lo que sea que el anciano quisiera decir.

~ ¿Qué?

Phil, observó a su nieto cabizbajo, jugueteando con el tenedor a medio enterrar en su plato de comida, notando, no por primera vez en esa mañana, que estaba distraído; siendo hasta ahora que se daba cuenta, luego de tan repentina pregunta, que también se veía triste.

~ Yo solo… - comenzó el joven, cerrando un momento sus ojos para aclarar su mente revuelta de ideas – No quiero abrir viejas heridas – siguió mientras volvía a abrir sus ojos con pesar -, sé que desaparecer sin más fue algo egoísta e increíblemente hiriente para todas esas personas que me aprecian… que me apreciaban – dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos e hizo un esfuerzo porque su voz no sonara tan rota -, pero antes de todo este fiasco, cuando recién supieron que me iría, que tenía una oportunidad de vivir mi vida fuera de esta ciudad, empezar a construir un futuro lejos de este país y de nuestra familia… ¿cómo pudieron dejarme ir?

Los ancianos no necesitaron de muchos detalles al respecto, una mirada a su nieto, otra compartida entre ambos y supieron que los problemas de Arnold y su repentino cambio de humor se debían a cierta chica de la cual había estado enamorado desde que era tan solo un niño; no conocían muchos detalles sobre lo que hubiera pasado, dado que tenían entendido que ellos llevaban aproximadamente un mes sin verse, pero si algo era seguro, es que Helga pronto estaría más lejos de él de lo que estaba ahora. Con ello en mente, Phil se posicionó al lado del chico y posó una mano gentilmente sobre su hombro, viéndolo detenidamente, tratando de hacerle saber que contaba con su apoyo para lo que fuera, mientras Gertie hacía lo mismo del otro lado. Él los vio, expectante a lo que fueran a decir, tratando de retener las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos y no ahogarse con el nudo de su garganta, que parecía no querer moverse de ahí desde que volvió al país.

~ No fue fácil, Arnold – dijo su abuela, rompiendo por fin con el silencio que se había instalado entre los tres -, pero fue como cuando quisiste estar con tus padres en lugar de quedarte en Sunset Arms con nosotros, no era nuestra elección.

Arnold no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente una presión en el pecho ante la culpa, no fueron solo esos tres años de ausencia en donde no dio señal alguna de vida; fueron también aquellos siguiendo ciegamente su ideal de familia, cuando la realidad es que había sido cuidado por dos diferentes y extraordinarias personas que nunca se quejaron por tal responsabilidad, aun cuando no era algo que tuvieran que hacer.

~ Lo siento… - enterró aún más su cara entre sus manos con genuino remordimiento.

~ No tienes que disculparte – le aseguró su abuelo sin apartar ni un momento su mano de su hombro -, nosotros no éramos tus padres.

~ ¡Eran mucho más que eso! – exclamó el rubio, levantando la cabeza para mirar las expresiones atónitas de ambos ancianos – Pasé toda mi vida añorando conocer a aquellos que llenaban tus historias por las noches, abuelo, queriendo saber por qué se habían ido, por qué desaparecieron sin decir una palabra o intentar comunicarse, anclado al recuerdo de lo que pudo ser, luego aparecen un día y ciegamente los sigo sin mirar atrás, sin detenerme a pensar en las dos personas que dieron su tiempo, su dinero y su vida completa a cuidar de mí… ustedes eran más que mis padres… son más que mis padres… son la razón por la que estoy vivo, son la razón por la que soy Arnold – a este punto un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos -, pero, abandoné todo eso un día para conocer lo que había más allá de mí, de esta familia y de esta ciudad – pasó su mano por sus mechones rubios y siguió – volví después, dejando a mis padres, creyendo que era suficiente de una vida lejos de lo que conocía, estando dispuesto a una nueva aventura – dijo quedito mientras recordaba cuando inició su relación con Helga, sonriendo nostálgicamente para luego volver a su expresión mortificada – y lo arruiné de nuevo, al desaparecer de sus vidas, huir nuevamente hacia lo desconocido, hacia algo que no entendía o quería entender, haciendo que el Arnold que todos conocían, se fuera, para dar paso a esta persona que… lo arruina todo – se atrevió a volver a mirar a los rostros de sus abuelos, ahora, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, claramente impotentes ante sus sentimientos, queriendo apaciguar su dolor, aunque ellos mismos estuvieran sufriendo – Solo quiero hacer lo correcto esta vez, no quiero sentirme incompleto nunca más, no quiero huir de mis problemas, no quiero lastimar a aquellos a quien amo, quiero ser su apoyo, alguien en quien puedan confiar, alguien que se sienta genuinamente agradecido por su felicidad… aunque su felicidad no sea conmigo.

~ Hay muchas cosas de las que no estoy seguro en este mundo, Arnold – dijo su abuelo mientras trataba de encontrarse con sus ojos y así lograr, quizá, transmitirle un poco de la fuerza y la compasión que en ese momento necesitaba -, no sé si realmente el tiempo cura todas las heridas, o si el tiempo perdido nunca se recupera, pero lo que sí sé es que quienes fuimos ayer ya no importan hoy, todo lo que importa es lo que hagamos ahora – sonrió ante la mirada ahora algo confusa de su nieto -, el primer paso para lograr algo es querer hacerlo, tener la voluntad, tú quieres ser más de lo que eres ahora y de lo que has sido, esa es una buena señal.

~ Los sentimientos de amor y amistad verdaderos no se pierden, Arnold, cambian y a veces solo debes volver a hallar el camino que te lleve a encontrarlos nuevamente, a demostrar que aún te importan – intervino su abuela, dejando un poco sorprendidos a los dos hombres junto a ella, las conversaciones serias y sentimentales no eran lo suyo después de todo.

~ Y, ¿cómo hago eso? – respondió Arnold viendo fijamente a su abuela para luego voltear a su abuelo, lanzando miradas de súplica y una pizca de esperanza a su vez.

~ Estamos seguros que lo sabrás en su momento hombre pequeño – dijo su abuelo sin dejar de observarlo y sonreír.

~ Solo sé honesto contigo y tus sentimientos y todo estará bien – culminó su abuela para darle un cálido abrazo.

El rubio agradeció entre lágrimas mientras los tres compartían un abrazo en la mesa de la cocina y luego se disponían a desayunar dejando atrás el pequeño momento que habían tenido y las emociones vividas; la verdad, era aún muy temprano para decidir el resto de la vida y medir las consecuencias.

Claro está, la vida en Sunset Arms no era la misma en la morada Pataki. Luego de unos minutos, nadie había dicho nada, Phoebe y Helga aún se aferraban la una a la otra mientras Olga las veía, al principio su cara fue de sorpresa, pasando a la ira, luego a la mortificación y finalmente a la expresión más extraña que cualquiera en esa casa hubiera visto antes, una mezcla indescriptible de emociones que impedía que cualquiera dijera alguna palabra para _mejorar_ la situación, ¿es que había alguna forma real de hacerlo?

~ ¿En qué estabas pensando? – dijo una muy seria Olga mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos cristalizados.

~ Olga, yo… - comenzó Helga, solo para ser interrumpida por su hermana.

~ ¡No! Helga, a lo largo de nuestra vida he perdonado cada uno de tus berrinches, de tus actos crueles, de tu forma egocéntrica de ser al hacerte ajena y víctima de nuestra familia – Helga hizo el intento de hablar, pero Olga alzó su mano para señalarle que se detuviera -, perdoné todo porque sabía que papá te tenía en segundo plano, sabía que había cierto rencor entre ustedes, de ti hacia mí también por opacar el amor y el orgullo Pataki de ese modo, pero, ¿esto? – extendió sus brazos mientras veía a su alrededor y luego fijaba nuevamente su vista ahora inundada de lágrimas hacia su hermanita - ¡Esto rebalsa todos los límites!

~ Olga, si tan solo me dejaras…

~ ¡Arruinaste a nuestra familia! La heriste, la mutilaste, te fuiste sin importarte nada, ¡nuestros padres están en cama enfermos y no te importó! – a este punto la mayor de las hermanas Pataki no podía retener más tiempo las lágrimas, lloraba y temblaba como si sintiera el mayor dolor físico que una persona podía experimentar - ¿Cómo pudiste…? – dijo en un hilo de voz - ¿Tanto nos odias…?

Helga lo sabía, sabía a la perfección lo que su antiguo yo hubiera hecho, hubiera tomado esas acusaciones y las hubiera volteado en contra de todo el clan Pataki. Le hubiera recriminado a Olga sus años de ausencia viajando por el mundo, la forma cómo llegaba a casa para vacaciones o para anunciar 'buenas nuevas' que solo dejarían en el olvido a su hermana y a sus padres después de retirarse; le recriminaría a sus padres la vida de descuidos que le propiciaron, el alcoholismo de Miriam, la avaricia y el egoísmo de Bob, la forma cómo nunca estuvieron cuando los necesitó, cuando realmente los necesitó. Porque fuera de los momentos efímeros y conmovedores de la 'familia' que representaban, la realidad es que eran cuatro personas tan intoxicadas la una con la otra que juntas solo intentaban destruirse. Y, aparentemente, separadas lo lograban.

Sí, la antigua Helga lo hubiera hecho, hubiera señalado que esa familia llevaba destruyéndose desde el inicio de su travesía y que ella no había sido un detonante, sino el viento que avivó una flama que ya estaba cerca de una explosión de cualquier modo.

Pero, viendo a su hermana ahogada en lágrimas en pleno amanecer, Phoebe a su lado intentado reconfortarla mientras ella se quedaba estática sintiéndose ajena a la escena frente a sus ojos, lo entendió.

Contestar a esas 'acusaciones' sería hacer lo que todos habían hecho anteriormente con ella, lo que creaba más problemas de los necesarios, lo que dio pauta a todo el embrollo en el que se encontraban. Recriminar sería el inicio de una discusión sin fin, en donde nadie aceptaría la responsabilidad de sus propios actos, rompiendo, aún más de ser posible, la fragilidad de los corazones que actualmente se encontraban en agonía; un ciclo sin fin en donde no se solucionaría nada, donde quedarían más heridas de las que ya había.

¿Qué nadie se había cansado de vivir así? Ella lo hizo, Gerald lo hizo, Arnold lo hizo, incluso Phoebe lo hizo.

Cada uno había intentado luchar por su cuenta y falló miserablemente arrastrando todo lo bueno de la vida a su paso.

Con pasos lentos, pero firmes, se acercó a su hermana y puso una mano en su hombro, al principio Olga la rechazó, pero en cuanto levantó su mirada y se encontró con la serie e imperturbable de Helga, decidió guardar silencio y poner atención a las que sabía serían las palabras que acabarían, para bien o para mal, con toda esa situación.

~ Lo siento, Olga – dijo sin apartar la mirada de sus ahora sorprendidos ojos -, por todo el daño que causé al irme sin decir nada o dar alguna señal de vida durante meses – miró al suelo un momento, suspirando profundo para luego volverse a los ojos de su hermana -, tomo la responsabilidad de mis acciones egoístas, de no involucrarme más con la familia o en la solución de nuestros problemas, de no llamarte cuando supe que no podría cuidar sola de mamá y papá, de vivir anclada a mi pasado que me impidió ver el presente y buscar un mejor futuro, de preferir una ciudad, una familia y un hogar ajeno al que me vio crecer.

~ Hermanita… - respondió sonriente Olga.

~ Sin embargo – continuó Helga antes que su hermana pudiera agregar algo más-, yo no puedo tomar la responsabilidad de todo lo que ha pasado – al ver cómo Olga volvía a retomar la ira de antes, siguió -. Miriam llevaba muchos años, desde que tengo memoria, intoxicándose a sí misma o pasando días enteros durmiendo para no tener que lidiar con su propia realidad, refugiándose en una fantasía que la hacía sentir mejor consigo misma y su baja autoestima; Bob se refugiaba en el trabajo y el dinero para probarse a sí mismo que era el mejor, a sabiendas que como esposo y padre nosotros podíamos refutar, buscando pasar el menor tiempo posible con su esposa e hijas en el 'hogar' que su trabajo le pagó; y tú – señaló con su dedo a una Olga que la miraba con una mezcla de temor y remordimiento-, la niña perfecta que se esforzaba por sobresalir con tal de hacer olvidar a sus padres sus problemas, te enfrascaste tanto en hacer todo por los demás que te olvidaste de lo que realmente era importante, de dónde realmente te necesitaban, a ti, no a tus logros, a ti – una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Helga, secándola de inmediato y sin dejar de ver a los ojos de su hermana -, puede que yo no te llamara Olga, pero eras mi hermana, eran tus padres tanto como míos y tú te fuiste antes que yo…

~ Helga… - hipó mientras volvía a empapar su rostro lentamente.

~ No planeo buscar culpables o hacer un recuento para saber quién inició con este desastre, cada uno de nosotros contribuyó – dijo mientras acercaba sus manos al rostro de su hermana que por reflejo retrocedió, para luego volver a posarlas en sus mejillas y secar así sus lágrimas sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-, no negaré que eso me trajo hasta aquí, esa ira y rencor hacia las personas que me dieron el nombre y con quien comparto mi apellido, pero – bajó nuevamente su mirada al momento que cerraba los ojos en un profundo suspiro-, eso no sanaría lo que realmente pasó, eso no desaparecería lo que llevamos años acumulando en lo más profundo de nuestro ser – volvió a ver los ojos de su hermana mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo y juntaba sus frentes-, pero si hay alguna oportunidad de volver a empezar, la tomaré; no porque quiera ignorar el pasado e iniciar algo nuevo a base de engaños y promesas vacías, eso ya lo probé y no funcionó; no, yo no quiero una familia de retrato y propaganda, yo quiero a mi hermana, a mi papá y a mi mamá, si es que alguna vez estuvieron ahí… si es que quieren estar ahora…

~ Helga… -jadeó Olga sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, quien ahora se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sin despegar en ningún momento sus frentes- yo te amo hermanita, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré – vio como Helga abría lentamente sus ojos conectándolos al instante-, lamento haberte dejado sola cuando más me necesitabas, te veía tan fuerte que no pensé que mi presencia te ayudaría en lo más mínimo… debí saberlo…

~ No había forma en que lo supieras si no te lo decía – dijo Helga en un suspiro.

~ No había forma en que lo supiera si no te preguntaba – contestó Olga con una leve sonrisa.

~ Supongo que la comunicación no está en la sangre Pataki – respondió Helga riendo suavemente.

Olga y Helga se abrazaron la una a la otra un momento, era extraño expresar esa cantidad de sentimientos, cuando era la primera vez que ambas de hecho tenían una conversación tan seria y madura respecto a ellos; pero ahí, a plena luz del día, una de ellas aún con su pijama, mientras la otra tenía una ropa que olvidó cuando fue la última vez que cambió, frente a una amiga que no veía hace cuatro años, dos hermanas decidían que ya no querían compartir únicamente su sangre y apellido, sino también su familia.

Al momento de separarse Olga suspiró y sonrió a su hermanita.

~ ¿Quién lo diría? No eres más una niña, Helga, ya eres toda una mujer.

~ Ugh, ya no más cursilerías, tuve mi dosis del año, es muy temprano y ni siquiera he tomado mi café – dijo molesta la rubia mientras se separaba de su hermana y evitaba cualquier contacto entre sus miradas.

~ Tú nunca cambias, Helga – intervino por fin Phoebe para luego encaminarse hacia la salida de la habitación -, iré a preparar la cafetera.

~ Gracias Phoebe, yo iré a darle su medicina a mamá y a chequear cómo está papá – dijo Olga encaminándose igualmente a la puerta.

~ No… - interrumpió Helga, acelerando su paso y bloqueando la salida-, yo lo haré – suspiró finalmente buscando en los ojos de Olga algún tipo de objeción, quien luego de unos segundos solo pudo asentir dándole paso libre para que hablara con sus padres, suponiendo que era lo correcto.

Helga se adentró pronto a los pasillos de su hogar, dirigiéndose cuidadosamente a la que recordaba era la habitación de sus padres, no sabía bien por qué procuraba el silencio en sus pasos, quizá antiguas costumbres, cuando intentaba pasar desapercibida antes que encontrarse con la ira de Bob o los altibajos de Miriam; ahora, sin embargo, era distinto, quizá solo quería resguardarse a sí misma en caso de que todo fuera solo un sueño. Antes de que pudiera asimilarlo llegó a la puerta, acercó su mano temblorosa a la manija y la giró abriéndola sin esfuerzo, dejando ver la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación desde la ventana hacia la mesa de noche y seguidamente a la cama donde dos figuras parecían dormir plácidamente. Se acercó con lentitud hasta llegar al lado del hombre anteriormente corpulento e intimidante que solía ser su padre, viendo ahora a un hombre con aspecto frágil y semblante cansado que al notar una presencia entreabrió con pesar sus ojos, acostumbrándolos a la nueva claridad para luego abrirlos desmesuradamente al percatarse de quién se encontraba a su lado.

~ Helga… - dijo en un susurro, como si temiera que al elevar la voz se desvanecería.

~ Veo que por fin recordaste mi nombre, Bob – respondió ella con una sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una expresión de culpabilidad-, de verdad lo siento – dijo al momento de posar su mano sobre la de su padre de forma sutil.

El hombre pareció sopesar toda la situación por unos minutos que a Helga le parecieron eternos, antes de apretar (casi) afectuosamente su mano y liberarla al tiempo que cerraba nuevamente sus ojos.

~ Creo que dormiré un rato más – dijo el hombre con cansancio – desayunaré más tarde – se removió bajo las sábanas antes de abrir un solo ojo y ver a su hija aún de pie al lado de la cama – asegúrate de que tu madre coma algo y tome su medicamento, ella ya durmió suficiente.

Helga suspiró resignada mientras se encaminaba al lado de su madre para levantarla de la cama, Miriam la observó unos segundos antes de dejarse hacer y seguir a su hija a la cocina para sentarse en el comedor y empezar a engullir el desayuno que reposaba frente a su habitual asiento; en el camino ninguna intercambió palabra alguna, solo se hicieron compañía y dejaron que el agarre de sus manos llenara los espacios vacíos. Ambas se sentaron una junto a la otra, mientras Phoebe y Olga se sentaban en frente, envolviéndose todas en un ambiente calmo y silencioso mientras dejaban que todas las emociones vividas se asentaran al igual que la comida en sus estómagos.

Luego del desayuno Helga decidió ayudar a lavar los platos, mientras Olga llevaba a su madre de vuelta a la habitación para darle su medicina y Phoebe hacía el aseo en la sala familiar desde la cual a lo lejos escuchó sonar el teléfono, aunque no le dio mucha importancia hasta que su amiga la llamó con una especie de urgencia.

~ ¿Qué pasa, Phoebs? – dijo Helga un poco desconcertada por la extraña interrupción.

~ Es para ti – respondió Phoebe mientras le pasaba el teléfono.

~ ¿Quién es?

~ Gerald… - dijo sin más antes de retirarse a terminar de lavar los platos.

Helga sabía lo duro que era para ella aún la situación, no importa en qué términos acabara con su relación Gerald era y seguiría siendo el primer amor a Phoebe. Con una respiración profunda puso el teléfono cerca de su oído y habló.

~ Hola, Gerald.

~ Helga… - habló su amigo con una voz cortada al otro lado de la línea.

~ ¿Gerald? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

~ … Elena falleció.

Y así, la pequeña burbuja de seguridad y esperanza que recién se había formado alrededor del corazón de Helga, explotó.

 **Notas de la Autora: Y luego de más de un año, ¡por fin actualización! Lo sé, no merezco el perdón de nadie xD Pero aún si no quedan seguidores para la historia, quiero terminarla.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS DE ESTE FANFIC:**

 **Fara27: No continúe el fic anteriormente por (el cliché de todo autor que aplaza tanto sus historias) falta de inspiración y otros problemas personales que surgieron, no es excusa y lo sé, pero igualmente quería darte la respuesta.**

 **Tanuki Gore: Me alegra que consideraras el fic interesante.**

 **Kaialina: No te lo dije en su momento, pero el que siguieras el fic hasta el final me hizo feliz.**

 **Cono.26: Lamento que te decepcionara la amistad tan cercana de Helga y Gerald, pero nunca lo hice algo romántico y sigo sin hacerlo, si así lo quisiste tomar y dejaste la historia, es tu decisión.**

 **Invitado (MoraTho): No tengo intención de romperte el corazón, aunque quizá ya lo hice por aplazar tanto la actualización de la historia, igual por si la ves, aquí está y sí continuaré.**

 **Noooooooooooooooope: Gracias por desvelarte con mi historia, en su momento, y por animarme y decir que era buena, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Tsukiiiii: No te preocupes, tuve la misma reacción con la amistad de Gerald y Helga, nunca tuve intención de hacerla tan cercana, pero así sucedió y lo tomaré muy en cuenta a la hora de escribir el desenlace sobre los sentimientos de nuestros rubios favoritos.**

 **Milanh: Como dije antes, no tengo intención de hacer algo romántico entre Gerald y Helga, pero sí quiero que tengan una relación realmente especial. Creo que la tienen ahora viendo como él tolera todos sus 'arranques bipolares' xD**

 **MikanRamos: Aquí está la continuación (más de un año tarde, pero mejor tarde que nunca).**

 **Vann GP: Lo sé, todos queremos que el canon sea Arnold x Helga, pero me han salido complicaciones xD Y gracias, realmente quería que Gerald jugara un papel importante como amigo de Helga, porque creo que tienen mucho en común.**

 **Frozen red Heart: Todo tomará su lugar eventualmente ;)**

 **Morena Contagiosa: Lo mismo que con Mikan, aquí tenemos la (muy tardía) continuación xD**

 **Eli-mont: Queda poco para este fic y sé que es un poco fuerte en cuánto a drama y dolor/consuelo, pero así me salió xD**

 **Kururi: Gracias por alegrarme el día y la inspiración en su momento, no sé si aún sigas la historia, pero aquí está.**

 **Sandra Strickland: Hopespell es solo un nombre que para ser sincera no sé de dónde salió, pero requería algo mágico y cursi la historia x'D también me alegra que te guste el que explique tan detalladamente las cosas, sé que a veces es tedioso, pero no me gusta dejar detalles al aire.**

 **Cintipatoriblanc08: Me alegra que en su momento te gustara la historia ;)**


End file.
